Double Devotion
by PassionForGrey
Summary: Christian gets a girl pregnant before he meets Ana. Will a new loving relationship with her survive with two others that are forever connected to him? AU/OOC/No Cheating/C&A POV *I do not own the FSoG characters*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Under the Bleachers

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

"Everyone, we have a new student who just transferred here from Detroit, Michigan. Christian Grey. Make him feel welcomed. Please, Mr. Grey, have a seat anywhere," I barely hear the guy over the rock music that is blaring from my headphones.

I bob my head before looking over at the overweight, balding man, who is now glaring at me over his thick black rimmed glasses. I take out one of the white earbuds and stare at him with one eyebrow raised. "What?" I run my hand through my hair.

"Turn off the music and find a seat," he raises his voice and glares at me once again. _So much for a warmed welcome, asshole._

I roll my eyes and turn my IPOD off. I roll up the headphones and walk to an empty seat in the back. Two chicks with bleach blonde hair and big tits eye me up and down while I walk down the aisle to one of the empty desks. I smirk and wink, which causes them to flip their hair and giggle as I pass by. I roll my eyes while my back is to them and throw my backpack on the floor and slump down in the seat with a sigh. _I fucking hate new schools._

The two chicks giggle and whisper in each other's ears while they stare at me from three seats away. I cross my arms over my chest and lean my head back and close my eyes in annoyance. _It's just a face, ladies._

I rub my hands down my face and sigh heavily. _Theirs always looking for a quick fuck._ My lips twitch at the thought. Of course, I want a quick fuck. _Who doesn't at our age?_ Raging hormones and all that. I open my eyes and raise an eyebrow at them which causes the double giggles once again. I lean back and contemplate which one. I tap my index finger on the desk while I stare at them. They both bite their lip as they stare at me while the teacher goes on and on about the U.S. Constitution. _What the hell. Haven't gotten laid in a month. I have needs, and these chicks are more than ready and willing._

I lean forward and cock my head to the side and give them my panty-dropping smile that _always_ gets their panties wet. They both look like they are about to faint. I smirk when the bigger chested chick of the two starts writing down, which I assume is her phone number, on a hastily torn piece of notebook paper. _The fucking smile gets them all the time._

She bites her lip again and discreetly throws the piece of paper over to me, and I catch it with a wink. The other chick giggles and pushes her chest out. I smirk and unfold the ball of paper.

 _ **Call us anytime. We're always down for a threesome**_ _._

 _ **Tiffany & Tracy XOXO**_

 _ **425-219-4680**_

I lick my lips and wink again at them. _Never had a threesome. This should be an interesting start to the school year._ I put the piece of paper in my pocket and lean back and close my eyes once more. I badly need a release. The last time I had gotten laid was over a month ago, and I need to release this pent up frustration.

 _Moving sucks fucking balls_. We moved from Detroit a few weeks ago, since Grace had gotten an opportunity to open up her own pediatrician practice with a close colleague. Carrick didn't have a job lined up, so he decided to open his own firm in Seattle.

I absolutely hated Detroit. It held terrible memories for me, but I adapted to becoming a Grey pretty quickly after what happened to me at the tender age of four. Grace and Carrick adopted me after the police found me with my dead mother who overdosed on crack cocaine. She was a drug addict who would sometimes sell her body for money and drugs, but she loved me. She loved me, and as much as I hated her for leaving me all alone, I love her too.

And that is what pisses me off. I love my birth mother when I should hate her for what she did to me. She was never there. She was always gone and leaving me with stale bread and chips in the cabinets. There were never any presents at Christmas time or birthdays. There were no cakes. No soda's or party balloons. There was never any love or affection towards me at any point when she was still alive. I would crave her affection and love, but it never came. Particularly from a woman who was supposed to love you unconditionally.

I remember she would always stare at me. She would always sit on that dirty green couch and stare at me wearing a pair of dirty white cotton panties and a torn white camisole. Her eyes would be glazed over sometimes, and it would scare me because I never knew if she could see _me._ Most nights, I could hear her screaming in her sleep. She would always yell out the name _John._ She would always yell for him to come and save her. To save her from a life of loneliness. To save her from a life of isolation. To save her from herself.

I remember laying by her bedroom door and watching her from the crack of that door. I would lay there and mumble to her that she had me.

 _She had me_. She had a son who loved her unconditionally. Who wanted her to notice him. To play with him, to sing, or teach him how to ride a bike. He wanted her to open up her eyes and have that special twinkle.

A twinkle in their eyes when they saw someone who was their only reason for living. My mother never looked at me that way. The only interaction between us is when she would point to the cabinets. That is how she would most always communicated with me. She fucking pointed. Pointed at toilets, the fridge, beds, clothes, and most of all she pointed at her fucking needles.

It was my job to bring her the needles that would always end up going in her arms and legs. I hated those needles. They scared me. A four-year-old boy should never be introduced to drugs at such a young age.

I was fucking lucky that I never had the desire to start experimenting with drugs. I never had the desire to have that addictive high that all the adolescent teens were craving for. At my old school, drugs and alcohol were the norm. It was what us high-schoolers did. They did it to fit in with the cool crowd. Some did it to forget. Some did it out of boredom, and some did it to the thrill of getting that lasting high. I was the one that didn't want to know what that felt like.

I promised myself that I would never end up like her. I would _not_ end up like her.

Elliot and Mia know what it feels like not to be loved. They know what it's like to want their birth mother to love them. You know why? Because they were the brother and sister who lived next door to me and my birth mother. They are fraternal twins. They were my best friends.

You see, their mother overdosed a day before Ella did. They were in that apartment for longer than I was. Left with her dead body for almost a day longer. They didn't shout, or try to communicate with me through the thin walls as they usually did when they were scared.

Silence is all I heard from their apartment for almost a week straight.

They just sat there and stared at her body. They stared until I screamed and cried for the police officers to see if my friends were alright. Ella and Felisha were good friends. She was in an abusive relationship while Ella was crying and screaming for a man named _John._

As the years passed by, Carrick and Grace found all the information about my biological father. I discovered from Carrick that my dad was named _John_. He told me that he died a few weeks before Ella found out she was pregnant with me. They were high school sweethearts and planned on getting married after school ended. He died in a car crash. A drunk driver ran him off the road, and my father's car had flipped a few times. He died right there on the side of the highway.

He was only eighteen years old.

I reminded her of my father. I looked too much like him. Carrick gave me a picture. Same copper-colored hair. Same gray eyes. Same dimples.

I was the spitting image of _John._

She lost the love of her life. She lost the man who was supposed to love and care for her. She lost him, and it devastated her so much that she went down a path of drugs and prostitution because she couldn't cope. She couldn't cope without him.

She killed herself because I wasn't enough. She couldn't love me because he wasn't there.

A lone tear escapes out of the corner of my eye, and for one moment, I let myself grieve for my mom.

 _My mommy._

I jump and gasp when I suddenly hear the bell ring. My eyes fly open, and they immediately go to the two chicks from earlier. They are staring at me with a frown. I sit up straight and frantically wipe my eyes and try to compose myself. _What the fuck, Grey!_

Everyone jumps out of their seats and head towards the door. The two chicks look at each other for a moment before jumping out of their seat and powerwalk to the door while they whisper to each other and stare back at me like I am some sort of freak.

I grit my teeth and glare at them. I flip them off, and they gasp and walk out while glaring back at me. I am left with an empty classroom. I jump up and kick the nearby desk with my foot. _God, damn it!_

I pick up my backpack and stomp out of the room and weave through the throng of people in the crowded hallway. I grit my teeth again and head for the front doors. This is why I don't reminisce about my fucked up past. _What the fuck was I thinkin_ g? Free pussy was served to me on a fucking platter, and I blew it by crying like a little kid. _Fucking bullshit!_

I push the door open and head towards my car. _Fuck this shit_. I need to get out of here. _Fuck school_. I guess I am not looking where I was going because the next thing I know, a tiny chick with wavy brown hair hits my chest causing her to fly backward. I hurriedly lunge forward and grab the girl before she falls on her ass.

"What the fuck! Watch where you're going!" I shout. I know it was technically my fault, but she still should watch where she was going.

She looks up at me startled. Her big brown eyes stare at me in confusion which suddenly morphs into shock. Her mouth gapes open, and I inwardly roll my eyes. _And here we go. The looks._

I glare at her, and she blushes. She squirms and it's then I realize I am holding both of her elbows. I let her go and run my hand through my hair. _Calm down, man._

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _Can I be any more of a dick?_ I open my eyes, and she is still staring at me. Her mouth is still hanging open. I smirk, and I don't know what possesses me, but I place a single finger under her chin to close her mouth. She blushes bright red and bites her lip for a moment before she releases it, and her eyes turn lustful. I cock my head to the side and study the girl. She is attractive enough, I suppose. She is a brunette, which is not my usual fuck. I usually fuck blondes or red heads.

I look her up and down and see she is wearing skinny jeans, a white cropped top, and black flats. Her brunette shoulder length hair is in loose waves that frame her heart-shaped face. Her brown eyes are almond shaped, and her thick black lashing is fluttering frantically. Her face is getting redder the longer I stare at her. I lick my lips and a slow seductive smile forms. _Why the hell not? I need that release, and a decent looking chick is standing in front of me. A willing girl by the looks of it._

Her breathing gets louder and her chest rapidly falls up and down as I walk slowly towards her. I am standing directly in front of her. My chest is almost touching hers. I can almost feel her nipples harden against my shirt and her eyes turn a darker shade of brown.

I lean towards her while slowly smirking. I push her hair away from her ear and whisper, "You want to go somewhere?" my voice husky.

She lets out a quiet moan and nods her head frantically. I chuckle and look around the parking lot and see a set of bleachers off into the distance. I grab her hand and power walk over to them. Her breathing escalates as I pull her towards the bleachers. I glance around the area and see no one. Everyone should be in class. _Good._ I finally get to the bleachers and walk towards the back. A field of grass behind them that leads to a set of woods. _Perfect._

She moans as I slam her against the set of bleachers and attack her neck. She grabs a handful of my hair and throws her head back. I suck her neck and grind my erection into her core. I spin her around, and she looks over her shoulder in confusion.

"Put your hands on the bleachers," I hiss while unbuttoning my pants and yank my zipper down and take out my cock.

She immediately compiles. I unbutton her pants and push them down as well as her wet black thong. I push her back down farther and line myself up with her pussy coating the head with her juices.

"Are you on birth control?" I ask while raining kissing down her spine.

"Yes," she says breathlessly as I continue kissing up and down her spine.

"Prove it," I hiss. I don't have any condoms, but I can't stop now. I need to fuck.

She groans and leans down and produces a pack of birth control pills from her backpack. I take them from her and see that she took the daily dose for today already. I fling them on the ground and push her down again. I line up and thrust into her pussy causing her to moan loudly. I throw my head back and savor the sensation of her warm wet pussy that is wrapped tightly around me. I slam into her over and over again. My balls are slapping against her ass. She yells out for me not to stop. I thrust into her harder and give her the fuck of her life.

* * *

I pull up my pants and zip them. I run my hands through my hair and instantly feel better. The chick pulls up her pants and straightens up her clothes. She looks at me while I pick up my backpack from the ground.

"I'm Cora," she whispers suddenly.

I look at her impassively for a moment before I say flatly, "Chris."

She bites her lip, and I nod and walk away. She yells for me to wait but I don't stop or look back. I keep walking. The fucking chick follows me all the way to my car. I am irritated when I finally get my car door opened. I glare at her, and she cowers away and suddenly looks hurt. I roll my eyes inwardly. _Good lord, it was just a quick fuck, sweetheart._

"Look, that was just a one-time thing alright? I needed the fuck, and you were there. So let's leave it at that," I say annoyed at her for thinking that this could turn into something more. _I don't do relationships or love. Not happening. Not for you, or anyone._

Her lip trembles and her brown eyes fill with tears. I sigh and decide just to leave. The girl needs to take a hint that this is not turning into anything more. I jump into my Audi and start it up. I put on my seat belt, aviator sunglasses, and floor the gas, leaving the girl with tears streaming down her face behind me.

* * *

 _ **AN: This is a new story that I have been thinking about doing for awhile now. This will be an AU/OOC story with No Cheating. I realize that this story will probably have some backlash but that is to be expected when someone else other than Ana is in the picture.**_

 _ **My original plan was to write the story out before posting, but I decided to post it anyway since I have been writing this one and Surviving With You together. I have five chapters written so I will post them once a week so I can get caught up on the other story and have a few written before posting again.**_

 _ **FYI, Christian will be a dick in the first couple of chapters, just a fair warning. His backstory is the most of the same, but the difference is that he doesn't have touch issues since there were no pimp and he wasn't abused, just neglected. Ana will be different personality wise. No BDSM or Elena.**_

 _ **Also, if any of you read my husband's story: The Elliot Files, there will be a delay in the next chapter. Right now, he is working 12 hour nights and has barely no time for his school work, let alone writing. So please, bear with him while he works through this new schedule. They say two weeks with this schedule, but in the Marine Corps, that's not a guarantee so hang in there (that is if you read that one). :)**_

 ** _I do moderate guest reviews as you know, so if this one is not your cup of tea, I understand. I do respect others opinions and frustration on the characters and the situation, but guest review personal attacks and petty bullshit will be deleted._**

 ** _Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading._**

 ** _This story will have a Pinterest board and I will be setting that up later._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One time is all it takes

* * *

 _ **One Month Later**_

 _ **Christian**_

"Please, have those papers due by Monday. Have a good weekend," The teacher says before the bell rings.

I sigh and put away my papers and pens into my black backpack. I run my hand through my hair and get up and walk out of the classroom. I weave in and out of the throng of people and walk toward the entrance of the school.

 _I shouldn't have been that fucking reckless. What the fuck was I thinking?_

I have probably repeated this for the last God damn month. I never fuck chicks without a damn condom and what did I do? Fuck a chick without a condom.

I have been scolding myself ever since it happened. _Why the hell was I so reckless?_ I was pissed that I blew a chance at banging those two chicks. I fucking blew it by crying like a little pussy. I let myself dig up old memories which in turn, caused me to become so pissed off that I fucked a random girl under a set of bleachers.

I throw open the front double doors causing a few students to scowl and glare at me when the doors hit their shoulders. I glare back at them before I storm across the crowded parking lot to my Audi. _Never again, Grey. Never again._ I repeat this numerous times before two black cars honk at me for preventing them of backing out. I flip them off and keep walking.

I am almost to my car before I hear an all too familiar voice. "Chris?"

I stop walking and close my eyes tightly. _Fuck._ I run a hand through my hair pulling the roots before I sigh frustrated. The brunette chick who I fucked behind the bleachers calls out my name again when I don't answer her or turn around.

This girl won't take a damn clue that I am not interested. Over the last month, she has tried to talk to me at every available opportunity. The girl follows me around after every class and even has the nerve to try to sit with me during lunch. Elliot and Mia do not have the same period for lunch, so I sit with a few of my new friends from my English and PE classes.

I keep telling her that what happened was just a one-time thing, but she doesn't fucking listen! The last time she tried to get me to talk with her was last week. I had enough of her pathetic attempt to befriend me. I know she just wants me to fuck her again. I could also tell she wants a fucking relationship and after another failed attempt to get me to go out with her the other day, I snapped.

" _Why won't you get a damn clue? I won't go out with you. You were just a fuck. Nothing more. Get a damn life and stop bothering me!"_

I yelled at her while several people stopped walking and looked in our direction. We are in the parking lot of the school, and the chick kept trying to ask me out to the school dance that was coming up. _Like I would go to a damn dance!_

I finally had enough and snapped. _What was her name? Cortney? Cara?_ Who gives a shit. I have had enough of her and her begging, that I just couldn't take it anymore. Some of the girls that were fucked by me knew that I didn't do more. That I didn't want anything further than a quick fuck. Many of them took the hint and left me alone. But this girl was a different story. This girl was all over my dick. It's fucking pathetic.

I thought she finally got a damn clue since she whispered okay, and ran off crying, but nope. The chick is here once again. Bothering the fuck out of me.

I turn around and glare at her. She cringes and she looks like she is about to cry. I roll my eyes at her. _Not the fucking waterworks again._

"What? Didn't I tell you to stop bothering me?" I growl.

"I-Ineed to tell you something," she stutters, and I roll my eyes again and huff.

"I already told you I wasn't interested. Why can't you take a-," I snap, but the next thing she says nearly knocks the wind out of me.

"I'm pregnant," she blurts out suddenly.

I freeze, and all the blood drains from my face. _What the fuck did she just say?_

"Excuse me?" I squeak. _The fuck! She didn't just say she was pregnant did she?_

"I'm pregnant," she says more firmly. She is holding her books tightly against her chest; her backpack is thrown on one shoulder.

 _WHAT THE FUCK! SO THE FUCK WHAT!_

"So," I growl. _What the fuck does she want me to do about it? She went and got herself knocked up, and she tells me? The bitch is crazy._

She stares at me like I have lost my mind. "It's yours," she says like it is supposed to be obvious.

I freeze again. _What! It can't be!_

"Excuse me? You trying to pawn it off on me?" I snap. This bitch is more delusional than I thought.

"I haven't been with anybody else for six months. This baby is yours," she whispers.

"The fuck it is!" I yell causing her to jump.

"I told you I hadn't been with-," she tries to explain again, but I cut her off.

"Don't fucking speak," I hiss. My voice is hostile.

She pales and starts to shake. I don't give a shit right now. She is trying to trap me and she got pregnant on purpose, and she has the nerve to tell me that I am the father? _Not. Going. To. Fucking. Happen!_

"That thing is not mine. You got that?" my voice hardens. I am standing right in her face, glaring into her brown eyes.

Tears start to form in her eyes. I glare harder at her while her lip continues to tremble. I growl, and she cowers away from me again. I give her another death glare before I stomp to my car. _The bitch better gets the message_. She speaks again before I can get in.

"This baby is yours. I have not been with anyone else. I wanted you to know because I am keeping this baby and that you have the right to know that you are going to be a father," she shouts.

I stop and slowly turn around and stare at her as if she is crazy. "You are going to keep it?" I say astounded. _What the fuck?_

"Of course, I am. I don't believe in abortion. I want to keep this baby," she nods and shifts from foot to foot.

"Like hell you are!" I yell. She gasps and then her face suddenly hardens. I glare at her which causes her to back up again.

"My parents want to meet you," she blurts out. I stare at her dumbfounded. _What the actual fuck? Meet her fucking parents?_

"I am not that things father. You were on birth control. You showed me the pills," I point to her stomach.

"Yes, I did. I was taking them. _I swear_. The doctor said the pill is not 100% effective," she whispers.

"FUCK!" I yell out and punch my car door hard with my fist. She squeals and backs away. I place my hands on the door and try to calm down.

 _Shit! Fuck! What the fuck am I going to do? Good going Grey_!

You screwed a girl and got her fucking pregnant. I fucking knew I should not have fucked her without protection. _I fucking knew better!_ Now the crazy bitch is pregnant. _How the hell am I going to get out of this shit?_ I wrack my brain on what to do. Then it hits me. A small mischievous smile creeps on my face as I slowly turn around. _Yes!_

She is starting at me with a hesitant look on her face. I smile and nod my head at the car. "Get in," I say in victory.

She frowns and stares at me and then the car. "Wh-what?" she stutters.

"I said get in, please. We are going for a little ride," I say as sweetly as I can as I hold out my hand for her.

She bites her lip and stares at my outstretched hand. I give her my panty dropping smile which causes her breath to hitch, and lust fills her eyes. I smirk as she takes my hand and I gently lead her to the passenger side while not removing the smile from my face. I keep my eyes on her as I open the door and wink as she gets inside of the car.

I don't take my eyes off of her, and she doesn't either. I close her door and lick my lips. She smiles shyly and puts the seatbelt on. I walk away with a smile, and when she is out my line of sight, the smile turns into a sneer. _This bitch is going to get it._

I get to the driver's side and plaster the sweet smile on my face again, and get inside. She bites her lip once again as I put on my seatbelt. I get my aviators out of the glove compartment and slide them on. I press the button and the engine purrs to life. I shift into drive and back to park and look over at her. She smiles as I wiggle my eyebrows. I cock my head to the side, and my lip twitches into a victory smirk. She frowns briefly at my expression.

Suddenly, she turns pale when my smile morphs into a deadly sneer. I rev up the engine causing her to panic, and she looks around frantically at the now empty parking lot. She tries to open the door, and I quickly lock them so she can't escape. _Dramatic much, Grey?_

She turns to me again, and she panics once more. I stare impassively at her beneath my sunglasses as she leans her whole body against the car door in fear. I growl and shift to drive and floor the gas. I speed and shift gears causing the tires to skid as I turn the corner. I drive north and weave in and out of the afternoon traffic.

"Please, where are you taking me?" she whimpers from the passenger's seat.

I laugh menacingly at her which causes tears to run down her face. _This chick is scared out of her mind, and I'm loving it._

"You wanted to meet the parents, so that is where we are going. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," I chuckle as I speed forward. I shift gears and slow down and stop at a stop sign.

"How do you know where I live?" she whimpers. I laugh out loud once again and stare at the silly girl beside me.

"I don't know where you live, sweetheart. I am driving you to my parents' house so you can tell them that you tried to trap me with that thing you are carrying. My dad is one of the best lawyers in the state, and my mother is a doctor. They will convince you. Oh, don't you worry," I smirk as her eyes go wide.

"What?" she whispers in disbelief.

I roll my eyes and speed forward once more throwing her back against her seat. I squeeze the steering wheel for a minute before my hand is back on the gear shift. She tries to protest and tells me again that she is keeping the baby, and no one is making her get rid of it. I roll my eyes and shake my head. _My mother and father will not allow that to happen. I'm 17. They won't let me be tied down to a baby at my age._

"Just you wait and see, sweetheart," I smirk which causes her eyes to widen again.

I smile in victory as I continue to drive to my house.

* * *

 _ **AN: Like I said, Christian will be a dick in the beginning.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and reviewing so far. Ana will be coming in Ch. 5 so hang with me. I appreciate all of the support, even though some are still skeptical.**_

 _ **Pinterest is up for this story under my profile name.**_

 ** _I will post the next chapter next week._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Telling the Parents

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

Ten minutes later, we are at my house. My house is in a gated community with tall trees, expensive houses, and twenty-four-hour security. She ain't getting out of here without agreeing to take care of that baby.

 _I am not getting tied down with these two_.

I get out of the car and stomp over to her side and yank the door open. She crosses her arms and tells me she is not getting out of the car. _The hell she is!_

I take her seat belt off and she tries to shove me away, but I grab her arm and pull her out of the car. She tries to pry my hand away, but since I am stronger, she doesn't get very far. I basically have to drag her to the front door. I am not squeezing her arm that hard. I don't to hurt her, but she leaves me no choice.

I need her to get that abortion, and my father will make her get rid of it.

I am being a dick, but I can't do this shit. I need her to leave me alone, and this is the only way to accomplish that.

I open the thick oak door and gently push her inside. Grace and Carrick are in the foyer, about to leave to go somewhere as I slam the front door. They both look up and frown when they see the whimpering girl beside me. I take my sunglasses off as they stare at us confused.

"Christian? What is going on?" Carrick asks while he stares at the girl who crosses her arms over her chest and is staring at the ground.

"Tell them. Now," I growl at her. She jumps and sniffles.

"Tell us what? Christian, what is going on? Who is this?" Grace asks while walking over to us.

They are still wearing the same clothes they had worn this morning before they went to work.

Carrick is dressed in a black suit, white shirt and blue tie. Grace is in a gray business suit, white blouse and black heels. Her blonde hair is still in an elegant chignon. Carrick stands up straight and immediately has a straight face while he stares at the girl.

"I said, tell them," I demand as I point to my parents.

Grace is looking at us dumbfounded while Carrick stares at me impassively. I think he knows what she is going to say. I look away and grit my teeth. He knows that I screw a lot of chicks at school in the past.

It wouldn't surprise me if he was aware on what she was going to reveal.

"I'm pregnant, and he is the father," she whispers while still looking at the white marble floor.

Grace gasps and clutches a hand to her mouth. She looks over at me in incredulity. Carrick slowly closes his eyes, and his jaw tightens as well.

"Christian, is that correct?" Carrick hisses.

"Yes. What else Courtney?" I snap at her. _We need to get this shit over with!_

"It's Cora!" she cries out.

I whip my head over to her and give her an icy glare. _Who the fuck cares what your name is!_

"Christian! You better explain to me how this happened. Right now!" Carrick yells causing both women to jump.

Grace closes her eyes and turns around and walks over to the foyer table and places her hands down on it and leans forward.

"It was a one-time fuck a month ago. She was on fucking birth control. Hell, this kid probably not even mine!" I snap again.

"Christian that is enough!" Grace turns around suddenly and glares at me.

The chick starts to cry into her hand as she stares at the floor. Carrick shakes his head in disappointment. I grit my teeth and stare at the wall beside me.

"Sweetheart, let's go into the living room," she softly says to the girl. She reluctantly nods her head, and Grace leads her to the living room.

" _Living. Room. Now_ ," Carrick hisses through his teeth. I glare at him and stomp out of the room.

"Lose the attitude young man. You're not in any position to act like a brat," he growls as he follows me to the living room.

They are both quietly sitting on one of the couches. I throw myself on the opposite chair and continue to glare at her.

 _She better do what I asked of her._

She looks down at her lap. She is twisting her fingers together and biting her lip in nervousness. I continue to glare at her as Carrick comes to sit on the chair beside me. He crosses his legs and steeples his fingers in front of him.

"Someone better have an explanation. I am assuming that you and my son had sexual relations a while ago?" he directs the question to her.

She nods and doesn't look at him. I huff, and Carrick glares at me in warning.

"She was on birth control. She probably did this to trap me. She saw the Grey name and couldn't wait to spread her legs," I snap.

"Christian!" Grace yells at me appalled.

Carrick gets up and leans over me as I glare right back at him.

"I didn't. I swear. The doctor said the birth control failed. I don't know who the Grey's are," she cries to my mother.

Grace looks over at her and gives her a sympathetic smile. "It's okay, honey. My son never acts this way. I apologize on his behalf," she says, and I roll my eyes in utter annoyance.

"I said lose the attitude. We did not raise you to act this way towards women. Now, you sit there and be quiet. You got it?" Carrick hisses.

I grit my teeth and huff and cross my arms over my chest. He sits down and stares at Grace who is trying to console the girl. I close my eyes as they continue.

"I am sorry. Cora, was it?" Carrick raises his eyebrow. She looks over at him with watery eyes and nods at him.

"I apologize for my son's behavior. He is apparently in shock and not thinking straight. This is a massive bomb you have dropped on him, and certain emotions are going to be revealed. Having said all that, I am assuming you have gone and had this pregnancy confirmed by a doctor?" he says smoothly.

I open my eyes to that and lean forward and narrow my eyes at her, and wait for the answer _. Shit, I should have asked that._ There still might be a possibility that she is not even pregnant.

"Yes. My doctor confirmed it," she whispers as she looks over at me in fear.

I close my eyes and curse under my breath. _Fuck!_

"We would like to see those results if possible. As a lawyer, I would like to schedule a DNA test. Now, in this situation, it is entirely necessary to have the test done. I hope you understand?" Carrick says before she has a chance to protest.

She nods and sighs. She closes her eyes for a minute, and then her eyes fly open and stare at me before she hesitantly says, "I am keeping the baby."

I jump up from my seat and glare at her. She squirms and tries to sit up straight and glares back at me. Trying to fight back. I laugh at her pathetic attempt to try to intimidate me. _I cannot believe this girl._

"You are not keeping this thing. You are getting rid of it. That is final!" I yell.

"Christian. What did I say?" Carrick gets in my face.

"I don't care what you said. I don't want a kid. I'm only seventeen! You actually agree with her on keeping it?" I ask astounded that they are taking her side.

"You need to calm down. Stop yelling at her and stop calling the baby a thing," Grace says from the couch.

I shake my head and fall back down on the chair and grit my teeth again. Carrick clears his throat and sits back down on his chair.

"I will be okay with taking a DNA test. I don't have anything to hide. I know this is your son's child. I haven't been with anyone in the last six months. I-," she stops and swallows hard.

I put my head in my hands and groan. _I can't believe this fucking shit!_ One time fuck and look at where it has gotten me? I got some girl pregnant, and now she wants to keep it. My life is fucking ruined! I ruined any chance for the fucking future, all because I choose some random pussy! _Fuck!_

"My parents would like to meet you. After the DNA test I suppose," she murmurs.

I run my hand through my hair and sigh frustrated. My knee jumps up and down, and I start to freak out when Grace tells her that she would be delighted to meet her parents.

I grit my teeth and fly out of my seat and start to pace the living room. My hands are balled into fists as I pace towards the big window and back to the chair. Back and forth. Back and fucking forth.

 _Fuck!_

"Christian?" Carrick tries to get my attention, but I don't answer or look at him. I continue mumbling and pace across the floor.

 _Back and forth._

 _Back and forth_.

I feel strong hands on my shoulders shaking me. I stop pacing and look up and see Carrick staring at me concerned. "Christian, you need to stop pacing the floor and sit down. You keep mumbling under your breath, and you're going to have a panic attack Now, sit down son," he says while pointing to the chair.

"No. I fucking can't. I can't be a father. A fucking _father_. Dad, you need to help me! I need to make this situation go away. I need her to abort that thing," I panic and start pulling my hair so hard, that my head starts to pound painfully.

He takes hold of my balled up hands and tries to pry them away from my hair. I let him while I look wildly around the room. "She cannot get an abortion if she doesn't want to. Son, you need to look at me. Look at me, Christian," he forcibly turns my head, so I am looking straight into his brown eyes.

"You need to take responsibility for your actions. You made a choice to sleep with this young woman, and now she is possibly carrying your child. You need to step up and take care of your business. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" he says firmly.

I swallow hard and close my eyes as I let his words sink in. _Look what you did Grey!_

I open my eyes, and he is still staring at me intently. I look over his shoulder and see Grace is staring at us with a mixture of hurt and adoration. The girl is staring at me with hope in her eyes. I glare at her, and she quickly looks away. If this kid is mine, then I have no choice to take responsibility for it, but as far as this chick goes…

I want nothing to do with her.

I look back at my father and nod at him stiffly. He sighs in relief and pats me on the arm. He nods and turns towards the women.

"Cora. We will let you and your family know where the DNA is going to take place and the time. I will give you my card if you need anything or your father needs to speak to me, call me," he says.

He pulls out his wallet and walks over to her and hands her his card. She nods and smiles up at him.

I ball my fists once more and my jaw tightens. She thinks she has won by winning over my parents, but she has another thing coming.

They talk some more about whatever God knows what, so I take the opportunity to walk out of the room and race up the stairs to my room. When I get to the top of the stairs, I hit the wall with my fist and walk into my room and slam the door closed. _Fucking bitch!_

I throw myself on my bed with a huff. I roll over and throw my arms above my head and groan into my pillow. The silence is a welcome change from all the petty bullshit that is going on downstairs. _Don't get used to it Grey. You are going to have a crying brat in this room in nine months!_

I scream into my pillow at that thought. I don't want a fucking baby! _Ugh._ Why is this fucking happening to me?

"Dramatic much?" I suddenly hear Elliot's voice behind me. I groan and get up off of my stomach and lay on my back.

Elliot stands in the front of my now opened door leaning on it. He has his arms crossed and is cocking an eyebrow at me. He is wearing his usual ripped jeans, a black V-neck shirt and his black and white converse.

"Fuck off, Elliot," I growl as I get up and walk to the window.

"Heard you knocked up some chick. Nicely done," he chuckles as he shakes his head.

I turn around and shoot him a death glare. He is not intimidated at all. Elliot is the only person who is not intimidated by me. Nothing scares Elliot.

He stares at me impassively. Elliot doesn't take any shit from anyone. He is one of the few people who doesn't put up with my bullshit.

Elliot and Mia were also adopted by Grace and Carrick around the same time they adopted me. We were in the same hospital together, and I refused to be away from my best friends.

They know what it was like in that apartment building. They know the kind of shit that happened affected us.

For whatever reason, I didn't end up being diagnosed with PTSD. It baffled me due to all of the shit that happened to me when I was younger. It could have been worse. I could have been diagnosed with Reactive Attachment Disorder from the neglect of my younger years. But somehow we were all unaffected.

Mia and Elliot are twins, and they stick together as twins always do. You can say that we three are misfits that do not fit in, even though we are all good looking kids, we are all loners who try to keep to ourselves.

Elliot walks into the room and throws himself on my bed. I cock an eyebrow at him, and he smirks a little. He places his arms under his head and closes his eyes.

"Comfortable?" I say sarcastically.

"Very," he smirks, and I kick him in the shin with my foot. "Ouch. Fucking dick!" he shoots up and rubs his leg, and I roll my eyes.

"Stop being a pussy. I didn't hit you that hard," I chuckle and cross my arms over my chest. He huffs and gets off my bed and shoves me to the side playfully. I shove him back, and he smirks. He walks over to my window and looks down curiously.

"Good looking chick you knocked up," he smirks and points to the window.

I grit my teeth and walk over to him and stand next to him. We both look out of the window and Grace, Carrick are walking her out of the front door. My eyes widen when I see Mia standing by her Silver Mercedes. I guess they made her take her home since they were going back to work when we got here.

"It looks like Mia isn't happy. I wouldn't either if mom and dad told me to drive your new baby mama home," he laughs, and I groan.

Mia is rolling her eyes and shooting daggers at the chick as she stands there rather awkwardly.

Mom and dad are talking to her as Mia has her arms crossed and her eyes never leaving the girl in front of her. I bang my head on the glass of the window and Elliot chuckles beside me. I growl and look over at him without moving my head from the glass.

"This is not funny, Elliot," I hiss.

He shakes his head and puts his hands up in surrender. "Don't get pissed off at me. I am not the one who got a girl knocked up. Why didn't you wrap it, bro? You fucking know how babies are made and all that shit," he shakes his head in disapproval.

I sigh and pick my head up off the glass and run my hand through my hair. "I was pissed off man. I went into my new classroom, and two chicks gave me their number. A fucking threesome, Elliot, and I had to cry like a little bitch," I groan, pissed off at myself.

His eyes widen. "A threesome? Really?" he smirks.

I punch him in the arm and growl, "That is all you fucking heard?"

"Geese, stop hitting me man. That hurts," he rubs his arm and glares at me.

I roll my eyes again and sigh frustrated at this situation I have gotten myself in.

"Why were you crying? I am confused here," he frowns.

I sigh and grumble, "Detroit."

He sighs and rolls his eyes. "You need to let that shit go, man. It was a long time ago. I don't know why you keep punishing yourself with remembering all that shit that happened to us." He walks to my desk and sits down on the chair.

I pop my neck and throw myself on my bed. "I couldn't help it. I don't know why I was thinking about it. Never mind," I say frustrated and throw my arm over my eyes and sigh.

We sit in silence for a while before I put my arm down and stare up at the ceiling. "What the hell am I going to do with a kid, Elliot?" I murmur to him.

He doesn't say anything for a minute before I hear him sigh. "There is nothing you can do right now. That baby is coming one way or another. Mia and I both heard what dad said to you out there. You need to handle your business and step up. That is _If_ this kid is yours."

I groan once more and rub my hands over my face in exhaustion.

Never in my wildest dreams that I would wake up this morning and find out that I am going to be a father. _What the fuck am I going to do? Would I even make a good father? I am only seventeen!_

I wish I could wake up tomorrow and see that this has all been one bad dream. A bad fucking dream that I could wake up from, but I know that is not going to happen. This baby is coming, and I can't stop it. The only thing I can do is take Elliot's and my dad's advice and step up and take care of my business.

Growing up sucks.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing so far. Next update will be either next week or this weekend.**_

 ** _Pinterest board is set up for this story. Just look under my profile name, eminshall07._**

 ** _Until next time._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet the Barton's

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Ana's POV will be in the next chapter and will be updated next week.**_

* * *

 _ **Four and A Half Weeks Later**_

 _ **Christian**_

Today is doomsday. The day I have been dreading for the past four weeks.

Today is the results of the paternity test that was completed last week. Grace and Carrick have kept in touch with the girl's parents over the phone, and let them know that Grace has set up a Non-invasive prenatal paternity test. I wanted to go ahead and get it over with, but mom told me that they couldn't perform the procedure until she was at least eight weeks along.

Last week, we went to the hospital and they performed the test. Thank God I didn't have to see that girl again.

We both went after one another so I didn't have to see her. I refused to be in a room with that chick. Just because she is _supposedly_ carrying me baby, doesn't mean I have to see her when it's not necessary. I didn't want anything to do with her then, and I don't want to have anything to do with her now. _The less I see of her, the better._

If this baby turns out to be mine, then I will step up and be a father and take care of it, but I will have nothing to do with the mother.

With Grace being a doctor, they were able to rush the results that would come in a week later, instead of it taking three-four weeks like they usually do. I am sitting sullen between Elliot and Mia in the backseat of my parents black Range Rover.

Our parents wanted Mia and Elliot to come because we are meeting the chick's parents as we will be revealing the results of the DNA test. Grace has the sealed results in her purse that is sitting on her lap.

Elliot is playing video games on the left side of me. His blue eyes glued to the TV that is built into the driver's side headrest. Mia is on the right side of me. She is listening to her IPOD and staring out of the window. She looks as sullen as I do.

Mia wasn't really all that happy with me on finding out that I knocked some chick up on the first try. To say she was disappointed in me would be a massive understatement. We three have always been close to one another, but right now, we are growing further apart due to my fuck up. _Well it seems that way._

I throw my head back on my headrest and sigh. I hope this baby isn't mine. Deep in my gut, I know this kid is mine, but there is some part of me that is still hoping that it isn't. _Your screwed Grey. Just admit it._

I rub my face with my hands and groan. I have my eyes closed, but I can sense Mia staring at me from my right. I take my hands away, and she is looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Mia takes off her headphones, and then places them on her lap with her IPOD. "You are screwed," she smirks. I roll my eyes as I groan again. She chuckles and gives me a small smile before she rests her head on my shoulder. I smile and do the same. I place my head on hers and pat her leg with my right hand.

Elliot pauses his game, takes off his headphones and sets them on the floor by his feet. I roll my eyes when he leans over and puts his head on my shoulder.

"I want in on the action. Cuddle time," he signs and nuzzles his head in my shoulder.

Mia giggles and I roll my eyes again at him again as my mouth lifts into a smirk. Carrick looks at us through the rearview mirror and smiles. Grace turns around in her seat and laughs.

She takes out her iPhone from her purse and snaps a picture of us. Mia and Elliot stick out their tongues and makes peace signs with their fingers as she snaps several pictures of us while laughing. I can't help but laugh with them and reciprocate with the peace sign. _Only my family could make me laugh on doomsday._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we pull up to their suburban home.

It's a two story gray house with a two-car garage, tall front windows and a small white porch. Their house is small compared to our house. They barely have a yard, but the house is located in a nice neighborhood, but not as nice as our area.

Carrick parks the Range Rover behind the blue Nissan Altima. There is also a black Dodge Ram truck parked next to it.

I take a deep breath and get out of the car behind Mia. Grace takes my hand into hers as I follow her to the front door. She kisses my hand and gives me a small smile. I grimace and then sigh. I nod at her, and she goes to ring the doorbell. Carrick and Grace hold hands in front of the front door while we three stand behind them.

My parents are wearing dressy but casual outfits.

Grace is wearing a white blouse that ties into a bow on the side, black slacks, a white blazer and white high-heels. Her hair is again in an elegant chignon with black and white jewelry.

Carrick is wearing relaxed blue jeans, a dark green knit sweater and brown shoes. My parents are always poised and respectful people. I know they are disappointed in me, but they stand by me 100%. Even if I hate this situation, I am glad I have my parents that want to help me. _You need it, Grey!_

I look down at myself. My parents made us dress up some. I hate to dress up for these people, but I can't always go around wearing my signature ripped jeans, white V-neck shirt, and chucks. _Oh, wait. I did dress in just that_. I did however, put on a long-sleeved red and gray plaid shirt to go on top. _Progress._

Mia and Elliot are dressed similarly to me. I guess they didn't care to dress up for these people either.

Finally, after a full two minutes of standing here, an older brown-haired woman answers the door. The women with soft brown eyes and long brown hair smile at my parents. "Hello, you must be the Grey's?"

"Yes, I am Carrick Grey, and this is my wife Grace," Carrick shakes her hand firmly as well as Grace.

"Come in, please," she smiles and gestures for us to come in.

We follow them inside, and the women who I am guessing is her mother smiles tightly at me as I pass her. I don't smile but stare at her impassively before I continue forward. _Who says I need to smile?_

We walk into an open house plan. The living room is medium sized with a large blue patterned rug that lays on the dark wood flooring. A large light gray sectional is placed in front of the tall window and a darker gray armchair sits next to it. The walls are white and a light green with tons of pictures that are different sizes on the far wall. It looks like it's a collage of the family that is now staring at us hesitantly on the big gray sectional.

The girl… _what was her name again? Cora?_ Sitting by, I would assume her father. He is a tall, slim build, dark-brown haired man who is staring at me with hard hazel eyes. I stand there impassively. He doesn't intimidate me in the slightest, and I know that he is trying to do by his cold expression.

A younger brown-haired boy is sitting by the guy to his left. I would say he is about eleven years old, and he is distracted by his Nintendo DS even to notice five people standing in front of him. Her father gets up off the couch and comes forward to shake Carrick's hand.

"Thomas Barton," he nods at Carrick and turns towards my mother.

"Grace Trevelyan-Grey. It's a pleasure to meet you under the circumstances," she smiles warmly at the guy. His eyes soften at my mother.

"Yes, the circumstances could be better. I see that you have met my wife, Diane," he gestures to his wife who is now standing next to Cora.

"Yes, we have. You have a lovely home," Carrick says as Grace nods at them. "My sons, Elliot and Christian. My daughter Mia," he points to us and Elliot and Mia gives them a small smile.

"Nice to meet all of you," Diane smiles at us.

"Should we get on with the results?" Thomas, the dad, says while gesturing to the sofa. "Tommy, would you please get off the Nintendo," he says sternly at the kid. He looks up and now notices there is company. His eyes widen and turn off his game.

"Oh, hi!" the kid waves at us.

Everybody says hi and they sit on the sectional. The girl sits next to her mom, and the spot is empty next to her. She points to the spot asking me to come sit next to her. I roll my eyes and continue to stand by the door.

"Christian, come sit down, please," Grace nods to the sofa.

"I think I will stand," I cross my arms over my chest and stare out of the window. I don't want to be here longer than necessary. When the results are read, I want to leave.

"Very well. Are we all ready to hear the results?" Grace asks everyone politely.

"Yes, go ahead," The father waves to the envelope that is resting on her lap.

I keep staring out of the window impassively while Grace rips open the envelope and starts to read the results. She sighs and I see her look up at me in my peripheral vision. I close my eyes and wait for my fate.

"The results show that my son is 99.9% the father of Miss. Barton's unborn child," Grace says sharply.

I grit my teeth and my jaw tenses. _GOD DAMN IT!_

I take a deep breath and open my eyes. Everyone is staring at me but the little kid. He is staring at his father with a frown. The chick is staring at me with a small victory smile. _She's fucking enjoying this!_

I glare at her, and she squirms and looks down. Her father glares right back at me, and I try to relax. I don't need this dude kicking my ass. I try to straighten my expression, but I don't really succeed. I am not happy right now. I am going to be tied down to this girl for the rest of my life, and I am pissed. I don't even like her. She was just a fuck. It wasn't supposed to be like this. _You should have thought about that, Grey!_

"Well, now that is settled. We can talk about how this is going to work," Carrick says breaking the tense silence that is settled over the room.

"Yes, we should. My daughter is pregnant with this young man, which I am assuming, that he doesn't want a relationship with my daughter. Is that accurate?" her father directs that question at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I do not," I say firmly.

I stare at the girl while I say this. I want her to understand that I do not expect us to be together. I will help out with this kid, but her and me…not happening. She looks up at me through her lashes and her eyes turn glassy. I roll my eyes inwardly. _Not the fucking waterworks._

"I see. Well, I can't make you have a relationship with my daughter if you don't want to, which you've apparently made that clear. What I do want from you is an explanation on how you have gotten my sixteen-year-old daughter pregnant?" he all but snaps.

"Thomas, please. You said you wouldn't do this now," the mother says outraged by his attitude.

"I need to know, Diane. Tommy, would you go upstairs while the adult's talk, please?" he nods towards the stairs. The kid rolls his eyes and turns on his Nintendo again and walks upstairs. The chick has her eyes closed and is looking down at her lap.

He turns his hard eyes towards me again and waits for me to answer the question. Carrick tenses and Grace sighs. Elliot and Mia stare at me in disapproval.

I sigh, irritated that I have to explain to her parents that I fucked her behind the bleachers, which I do just that.

Her father scoffs and her mother gasps and the chick turns red in embarrassment. "It was a one-time thing. I never thought that this would happen. She showed me the birth control pills," I hiss, and Grace and Carrick glare at me.

"Well, you should know that birth control is not 100% effective. You kids shouldn't be having intercourse at all," her father hissed as well.

I scoff and roll my eyes. _Like, teenagers don't have sex, jackass._

"Christian," Carrick says in warning.

I cross my arms again and stare out of the window, trying not to laugh. Elliot is doing the same; he is trying to stifle a laugh.

"Sit down," he says slowly, demanding I sit down. I grit my teeth and stomp towards the chick and sit down on the end of the couch. I sit as close to the edge as I can. I don't want her touching me.

She discreetly scoots closer to me, and I whip my head to her and glare. She looks away and stops moving towards me. _Good._

"Now, _I_ would like to discuss our options. Cora wants to keep the baby, and we are going to support her and her decision. My wife and I make decent money, and we have good insurance. I know your family is on the wealthier side and are capable of paying for anything this baby needs or could want, but it is not necessary.

What I would like to ask you, Mrs. Grey, is if it would be all possible if you would be the chosen pediatrician of our first grandbaby? Cora already agreed if that is alright with you?" Mr. Barton eyes my mother who stares at him surprised.

She puts her hand to her heart and smiles warmly at Cora. I grit my teeth and close my eyes. _And, so it begins. Kill me now._

"I would be delighted. Thank you for considering me. May I ask what OBGYN do you see?" she smiles at Cora.

"Doctor Greene," she murmurs.

"Excellent. She is the best in all of Seattle. She will take care of you throughout your pregnancy. I know you have everything covered, but we still want to be involved in the pregnancy. Would it be alright if we contact each other at least once every couple of weeks? Maybe keep us updated on sonograms that you would have?" Grace asks with hope.

I inwardly roll my eyes again, but keep my face impassive and stare at my mother.

"I would like that. Thank you. Also, if it's not too much trouble, if I could call you and keep you personally updated on everything? Maybe get your phone number if I have any problems?" she turns towards me and tries to take hold of my hand, but I move away from her in disgust.

She looks hurt as she blushes a bright shade of pink. Her mother rubs her back, and her father glares at me again. "Can I talk with you? Privately?" I try to go for nonchalance.

Carrick narrows his eyes at me and Grace sighs. Her father frowns as well as her mother. "Sure," she murmurs and looks at her parents who hesitantly nod at her.

I get up from the sofa and hold my hand out for her, and she looks up at me with hopeful eyes.

She places her clammy hand into mine, and I help her up. "Your room?" I murmur over my shoulder as I walk up the stairs.

"Top of the stairs, turn left, the second door," she says breathlessly.

I look behind her and no longer see her parents, so I pull her gently so she is standing beside me. Her breath hitches and I let go of her hand and slide my hand up to her elbow gently, and her breathing escalates. I smirk inwardly. _So trusting._

I squeeze her elbow, not too hard, and drag her up to her room. _Time to put someone in their place, Grey._

I step into the room and close the door.

I whip around and glare at her. She frowns and then crosses her arms over her chest and looks around her room uncomfortably.

I look her up and down and see she is wearing light blue ripped skinny jeans, white keds and a fucking baby blue hoodie that says ' _I like you'._

I look up to her eyes in disbelief. _What the fuck? What is she trying to do? Send me a stupid, immature message?_

She blushes embarrassed at my expression of disgust for her pathetic attempt of telling me she likes me. _Silly, little girl._

"This is how this is going to go," I grit through my teeth. She stands there with a look of trepidation.

"You and me-," I point to her and then point to my chest, "are not going to happen. This baby turned out to be mine, and I will support this kid, even though I don't like it. I am going to man up and take responsibility but make no mistake," I walk up to her and stand in front of her. I bend down a little, so we are eye to eye. She stares at me in complete sadness.

"A relationship between you and me are _never_ going to happen. If it is not about the kid, or that you have gone into labor, I don't want anything to do with you. This devotion is going to the kid and no one else. Do we understand each other?" I reiterate slowly and firmly, so she gets the god damn message.

Her lip trembles and her eyes again fill with fucking tears. I growl and wait for her to answer me or let me know that she finally gets the hint that we are nothing.

"I-I understand," she stutters and looks completely devastated.

I stand up straight and nod my head satisfied that she has gotten the message. "Good," I say impassively.

I turn on my heel and walk towards the door. I open the door, but before I walk out, I stop and stand there, my back to her as I tell her one last thing. "Oh, and you _cannot_ have my number," I smirk and finally close the door, hearing quiet sobs coming from the closed door as I walk towards the stairs.


	5. Anastasia

Chapter 5: Anastasia

* * *

 _ **One Month Later**_

 _ **Ana**_

"Well, sweetie, what do you think?"

My mother hugs me from the side as I stare at our new house in awe. We just moved to Bellevue, Washington after living in Charleston, South Carolina for the past six years.

We are originally from Montesano and moved to South Carolina when I was ten for a job opportunity that Ray accepted at a large aerospace company named _Boeing_. Charleston was great, and my family and I made many happy memories in that city.

Ray had received an incredible opportunity a few months ago. He accepted a job as a Flight Engineer that was located in Everett, Washington. My mother, Carla, is a kindergarten teacher, and she recently found an opening at _Cherry Crest Elementary School_ in Bellevue.

My parents decided to look for houses closer to Bellevue that was also closer to my mother's school. This house that our family is admiring is fantastic. It is a dark brown two story brick house with dark green shutters. The house has a two and a half car garage, large wide windows and big beautiful trees that line the back of the property. A nice upgrade from our one story house in Charleston.

"It's amazing, momma," I squeal as she squeezes my side in excitement.

"What do you guys think?" she kisses my hair and lets me go as she turns to my siblings.

My sister and brother stand by Ray as they are staring at the house with open mouths. I laugh, and my sister drags her eyes away from the house. She sticks her tongue out at me, and I reciprocate.

I love my little sister. She is two years younger than me and also Ray's biological daughter. See, my biological father, Frank, passed away a day after I was born due to a Marine training accident in San Diego when I was a day old.

My mother was devastated and went through a period of depression after he died. About six months after Frank passed away, she met Ray at a party that one of her longtime friends threw at her house one weekend. Apparently, sparks flew between them instantly. They started talking that night, and began dating for about six months before they got engaged. They married a month later, and have been inseparable ever since.

They got pregnant with my sister, Amanda, on their honeymoon. _I was ecstatic!_ I always wanted siblings. Four years after they had Amanda, my mother got pregnant again. Ray and my mom wanted to try one more time, and my brother, Raymond Jr., RJ for short, was born. After that, the Steele family was finally complete.

My childhood was normal and happy. We were a very close to one another. Ray always treated me like his own, and I couldn't love him more for it.

Ray healed my mother when she lost Frank, and their lasting friendship and love is what I am always hoping for myself. They have been happily married for sixteen years. I want a love like my parents have. I did have that with my ex-boyfriend Ryan, but only for a short while.

Ryan and I had been dating for over a year. We met our Sophomore year of high school. He was from Maryland and moved to Charleston for his father's job. His dad worked for _Boeing_ as well and became friends with Ray.

Our parents were really good friends with his family. My mom had weekly lunches with Ryan's mother and Ray frequently had fishing trips with his dad. Ryan had a twin brother, Reed who often hung out with our group of friends.

We broke up about a month before we moved here. It was a mutual decision on both of us. Since we were moving to Washington, Ryan and I, both sat down and talked about what we were going to do. I didn't want a long-distance relationship because deep down we both knew it wasn't going to work. We both had two more years of high school left, and who knew where we both would end up afterward.

After spending one last night together, we both agreed to go our separate ways. I love him, and I will miss him terribly. He was my first love, first boyfriend and the guy I lost my virginity to. It just wasn't meant to be, and I wish only the best for him and his future.

"It's cool mom," RJ smiled as he put his hands in his pockets.

RJ is ten years old and is the spitting image of dad. He has our mother's shade of brown hair and Ray's brown eyes. Amanda looks more like momma and me. Long brown hair and powder blue eyes.

"I'm so excited! Everything should be here. The movers got here a few days ago, and the moving team should have everything unpacked, except for the bedrooms. Let's go in," Momma says as she nearly skips forward and we all laugh and follow her to the front porch.

"Here honey," Ray say as he scoops up momma and holds her bridal style while he tries to open the door. She giggles and he chuckles while trying to open the door and hold onto her at the same time.

I giggle at their cuteness. RJ snorts and looks on in disgust as Amanda rolls her eyes. "Can we hurry up, please," she says exasperated.

"I am getting it, Amanda, hold your horses," dad says over his shoulder as he finally gets the door opened. "Welcome home, angel," he murmurs to my mother, and she stares at him lovingly.

Amanda groans and RJ runs past them and looks around the house in awe. I laugh and place my arm over her shoulder. "They love each other Dede, once you're older, and you find that special young man, you will do the same thing," I say dramatically as she huffs in annoyance.

I push her playfully, and she drags her body inside of the house, and we both laugh. I close the door and notice momma and Ray sitting on the couch in each other's arms. I bite my lip to try to hide my smile as I look around the interior of the house.

 _It's gorgeous._ The entryway and living room is painted a turquoise color; the hardwood floors are a light brown. The front door is painted the same blue as the walls inside of the house. The living room has high ceilings, large windows, white and blue couches, and a large white rug surrounding the coffee table and the white accent chairs. Recessed and island lights in the kitchen, white and turquoise cabinets with white granite counter tops. There is a large breakfast bar in front of the island with four white bar stools. Like I said, gorgeous.

"I'm checking out my room," RJ said as he runs up the stairs and momma yells at him from the couch to stop running.

I walk up the stairs after Amanda to check out our rooms as well. RJ is bouncing on his new bed as I walk over to the room across from his. Amanda is walking into the room next to his.

I open my door and look around the room. The white room is big and plain with two large open windows with light streaming through making the room bright and airy. There are numerous boxes in front of the windows, and the bed is unmade with a few boxes on top of the mattress and box spring. I sigh and roll up my sleeves.

 _Time to get to work._

* * *

It's now dinnertime, and I have almost my entire room unpacked. My white wood full bed is made. My comforter set is made up of violet and pink. The same shade of violet and pink accent pillows lay by the headboard. I set up my bedside white table and placed my rose gold antique lamp on top of it. I put my nighttime books on top of the bedside table as well.

I walk over to the other open boxes and lean down and take out my desk accessories and place them on the desk that I put in front of the window. I put my hands on my hips, blow away a piece of hair that has fallen in my eyes and look at the progress I have made. _Perfect._

I walk to the clothes boxes and start putting my clothes away in the large closet. I am rearranging all of my shoes when Amanda walks in and throws herself on my newly made bed.

"Hey! I just made that bed, Amanda," I huff and throw a high-heeled shoe at her and _damn!_ I missed her head.

"Ha ha, you missed biotch," she shrugs and gives me a wink.

I throw my shoes down on the hardwood floor and kick her shin with the ball of my foot. "Ow. That hurt!" she gasps.

I smile sweetly at her, "You will be okay, biotch. Make the bed," I demand and point to the now messed up pillows. She rolls her eyes and sullenly fixes the pillows and gets up.

"Mom said it was time for dinner," she says while looking through my boxes.

I pull her off of them and smack her upside of the head, and she follows me out. She pushes my shoulder, and I push hers. RJ comes out his room looking down at his Sony PlayStation Vita that is in his hand. He sees us and gives us a cheeky smile before he stares back down at the Vita. I shake my head and chuckle as he follows us downstairs.

Momma is placing the dishes of food in the middle of the table. Ray is sitting at the head of the table reading a newspaper. He looks up from what he is reading and smiles, "How was the unpacking?"

RJ groans. "I didn't get anything done. I was playing my game the whole time. Can you help me, mom?"

Momma sighs and places the mash potatoes on the table. "RJ, you are old enough to unpack your own room. You need to get most of it done tonight before school starts on Monday," she says sternly. RJ nods sullenly and starts playing with his Vita again. "Put that away RJ. It is time to eat," momma points to it and he places it in his pocket.

We sit and eat and make light conversation. Momma asks if we are looking forward to going to our new school. "I'm excited to see all the new people. It's going to be different than Charleston," I shrug and take a bite of my chicken.

"It's going to be my freshman year. I'm nervous, but Ana will be there," Amanda says as she stuffs her face full of mash potatoes. I scrunch up my nose and shake my head at her.

"How about you RJ? Are you excited to be starting school?" Momma asks.

He shrugs. "I guess. I hate being the new kid, though," he murmurs as he pushes his food around his plate.

"It will be okay bud. You will make a lot of new friends," Dad says as he ruffles his hair.

RJ just shrugs again. I know he is nervous about school. RJ is a little shy, and it takes him a while to warm up to new people. I am not too worried about him because everybody loves him, he's an easy going kid.

I love meeting new people, so I am looking forward to the school year. It's January, and school started back in August, so it shouldn't be too bad of an adjustment.

We clean up the table, and everyone helps with the dishes before we all go our separate ways. I walk upstairs after saying goodnight to my parents and walk into my bathroom. Since I am the oldest, I claimed the largest room that has a bathroom attached to it.

The bathroom is a little small, but since I am the only one using it, it's more than enough room. The room is already fully furnished. The color is a deep blue with a light marble sink, white cabinets, blue and white tile floor, and a walk in shower-tub combination with a see through shower door.

I unpack my toiletry bag and place everything in the shower and get in. It's Saturday, and school doesn't start until Monday, so we have tomorrow to get situated before our new routine starts.

I finish my shower and dry off. I pick up my moisturizing lotion and rub it all over my skin. I brush my teeth and braid my damp hair to the side to prevent breakage.

I walk into my room and take out my Victoria's Secret long pajama set and put them on. I also put on a pair of pink fuzzy socks so my feet won't get cold. I get under the covers and put on my reading glasses and pick up my book from the bedside table. I sit and read for about twenty minutes before my cell phone starts to ring. I place my book down on my lap and check the screen and see Ryan's number on display.

I sigh happily and hit accept. "Hey you," I smile.

"Hey. How was the move?" his smooth baritone voice says into the phone.

"It was good. The house is amazing, and the neighborhood is beautiful and quiet," I place my book back on the table and lay down.

"I'm glad. I miss you, Annie," he sighs.

I bite my lip and play with a loose string on my comforter. "I miss you too. I'm sorry it had to be like this, Ryan," I say sadly.

"It's not your fault, Ana. It's life. It happens. I just want you to be happy," he says.

I stare up at the ceiling and try not to cry. I hate that it had to be like this. We were happy. I hate that I won't be able to see Ryan every day. He was one of my best friends, and I will miss our talks and just be with each other. I'll miss it all.

"I am happy. I will miss us, but I am glad we can still be friends," I murmur.

"We will be. If you ever need anything, please call me. I will always be there for you. You know that right?" he asks.

"I know you will. I will call if I ever need anything," I promise.

"Good. Get some sleep. I will call you on Monday. Let me know how the new school goes," he murmurs.

"I will. Tell Mel and Courtney, I love them and tell them to keep in touch," I smile into the phone at the mention of my two best girlfriends.

He chuckles. "I will. They already miss you like crazy. Courtney, especially," he laughs.

I roll my eyes and giggle at the thought of my friend Courtney and her antics at my going away party a few weeks ago.

"Tell her not to drink too much while I am gone," I laugh, and he also laughs into the phone.

"I'll mention it, but I don't think she will do it," he chuckles, and I smile.

"Okay. I'm going to bed. I'll talk with you later."

"Sweet dreams, babe," he whispers.

"Goodnight," I whisper and hang up.

His voice still gives me goosebumps every time I speak to him. It's going to take a while to get over him and move on. I know that our breakup was for the best for both of us. I just hope that I can find someone as wonderful as Ryan in the future.

I sigh and turn off my light and roll over and close my eyes and dream.

* * *

"Ana, sweetie. Are you ready?" Momma says while she walks through my bedroom door.

It is now Monday morning and the start of a new school. I nod and finish putting on my brown ankle boots. Momma smiles and kisses my head before she walks out of the door to check on Amanda and RJ.

I look into my full-length mirror and check out my clothes. I chose a pair of red skinny jeans, a white tank top under my long chunky brown knit sweater. I put my long hair into another messy side braid. I put on my makeup that consists of mascara, eyeliner, a light brown eye shadow, and lip gloss. _Ready._

I pick up my brown, white, and blue striped backpack and my purse and walk out of the door. I run into Amanda in the hallway. She is wearing black skinny jeans, a pink chunky knit sweater, a black scarf and white keds. Her hair is in a messy bun on top of her head, and she is wearing light makeup. She smiles tiredly at me, and I put my arm around her shoulder, and she places her head down on mine.

RJ is standing by the kitchen island watching momma make breakfast. I put my backpack and purse on the table and sit down. Ray is sitting down and reading the morning newspaper. He is wearing his new uniform that consists of tan pants and a blue button-up shirt that has the _Boeing_ symbol on the upper sleeve.

RJ sits down beside me. He is in a simple blue long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and white converse. I bump his shoulder with mine, and he gives me a small smile. I kiss his head and he smiles.

Momma serves us breakfast, and we all eat in comfortable silence. Momma is dressed ready for her first day at work. Her outfit consists of black skinny jeans, a gray sweater over a mint green collared shirt and black flats. She is wearing one of her silver chunky necklaces that I bought for her last Christmas.

When we are done eating, we all help clean the dishes, and we all head out. Ray and Carla share a lingering kiss, and they go their separate ways. Ray gets into his truck and drives off after he tells us to have a good day.

After giving us girls hugs, momma and RJ get into her black Acura and backs out of the driveway and waves at us before she drives down the street.

"Come on. Let's get to school," I take out my keys from my purse and get into my blue Honda Civic two-door Coupe. Amanda gets in the passenger's seat, and we both put on our seat belts. "Did mom give you your lunch money?" I ask as I back out of the driveway.

"Yep," she nods and looks out of the window.

"Good. Just meet me in the parking lot after school," I say as I turn onto the road that leads to Newport High School.

She nods and stares out the window. The school comes to view ten minutes later, and the architecture of the building is amazing. "Wow," I say in awe.

"Nice building," Amanda murmurs in awe when she sees the main building.

I nod and drive into the student parking lot that is filled with Mustangs, BMW's, convertibles (with the tops up), and trucks of all sizes. Some have ridiculously large tires, and some are very low to the ground. I shake my head at the ridiculousness of some of the trucks. "Look like some boys are trying to compensate," Amanda laughs, and I chuckle.

I park in an empty parking space and turn off the engine. I zip and button up my black trench coat and pick up my backpack and purse from the backseat. I close and lock the doors and glance around the student parking lot.

Groups of people are chatting with each other while walking to the front doors. I adjust my backpack and start walking around the car. When I get to Amanda, a group of girls who are walking past us suddenly stop walking as the girl with strawberry blonde hair turns around and beams at me. "Hi! Are you new here?" she walks over to us.

I smile and nod. "Yes, we just moved here from South Carolina."

"Cool. I'm Kate," she smiles and sticks her hand out for me to shake. I shake her gloved covered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kate. I'm Ana, and this is my sister Amanda," I gesture to Dede who is waving at the group in front of us.

They say hi to her, and Kate looks back over to me, "These are my friends, Leila, Sadie, Riley, and Naomi," she introduces her friends one by one.

Kate is my height with long strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and a round face. Leila is tall with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and a delicate face. Sadie has long dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and is shorter than Leila, even in her heels. Riley is tall with short, wavy auburn hair and bluish-green eyes and fair skin. Naomi is taller than all the girls. She has light brown skin, long brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes.

They all wave and smile as Kate introduces them. I wave back to them. They all seem really friendly. "We can show you guys around," Kate says while gesturing to the building.

"That would be great," I smile and Amanda and I start walking with them while chatting.

All of them are very nice. Naomi is the loudest of the group and tells me all I need to know about Washington and Newport High School.

Riley seems like she is the funniest out of the group as she continues to make me laugh as we continue to walk towards the double doors. Sadie and Leila are walking with their arms intertwined and chatting with each other and laughing at Riley's antics. Kate has her arm intertwined with mine as she leads the group forward. Amanda is chatting with Naomi as we all walk into the building.

We all walk into the long hallway, and I look around and see the clean white halls filled with students looking into their lockers and chatting in large groups waiting for the bell to ring.

I walk forward with the girls and immediately halt as I accidently bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say to the girl with long brown hair that is up in a messy ponytail. Her head is down as she cradles her books to her chest. Her pink backpack is laying on her shoulder.

"It's okay," she whispers as she runs off down the hallway.

I frown at her retreating figure. "Don't worry about her. She's weird," Kate says as she rolls her eyes.

"Who is she?" I ask as we walk towards the front office to get our schedules.

"Cora, I think her name is. I hardly ever see her talk or socialize with people. She is always stalking this new guy too," she shakes her head.

"Oh! I saw that as well. She is always following him and trying to talk to him. I heard that he yelled at her and told her to fuck off because she asked if he wanted to go to the school dance and when he already told her to take a hike. The girl _is_ weird," Naomi rolls her eyes.

"Who is the guy?" I ask curiously. I hate that he yelled at her. She _is_ quiet, but I can't assume because I don't even know her.

"Christian…something. He moved here in August from Detroit. Hot fucker too. Well, for a white dude," Naomi said as she fans herself.

"He's okay. I mean he's hot and all, but not my type," Leila says as she bites her lip.

Kate rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "No one compares to my brother," She snorts.

"No they don't," Leila says sweetly.

I frown, and Kate sees my expression. "Leila is going out with my twin brother, Ethan. Totally obsessed with each other," Kate says in disgust.

"Hey, _I am_ obsessed with him. Wouldn't you be if you were going out with someone as hot as Ethan?" Leila laughs, and Kate scrunches up her nose.

"Gross," is all Kate says making me laugh.

We get to the front office, and after several bone-crushing hugs, the girls say goodbye and tell me that they will see me at lunch. Kate kisses my cheek and waves as she follows the girls out into the hallway. I smile gratefully. _We already made friends._

"They seem really nice," Amanda smiles as she picks up her schedule.

"Yeah, they do. Have fun in your classes. Come find me after, okay?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"I will. Love you," she hugs me, and I tell her that I love her too and she is off to her first class.

I pick up my schedule and look down at it while walking towards the hallway.

* * *

 _First period: Honors/U.S. History_

 _Second period: Math/Algebra II_

 _Third period: Science/Chemistry_

 _Lunch: Second class lunch_

 _Fourth period: English/Honors AP_

 _Fifth period: Elective: Early Childhood Education_

 _Sixth period: OTH: Physical Education_

I look at my schedule and nods at my classes for this semester. I love English, and I am excited to go into the AP class this year. I don't look up from my schedule and accidently bump into someone _again._

"I'm sorry! I keep bumping into people today," I laugh and help pick up the books that are scattered on the ground.

The guy who I bumped into sighs loudly and kneels down and helps me pick up his books. I hand him his last economics book and finally look up at him and my breath hitches. _He's gorgeous!_

He is extremely tall, with short copper-colored hair and light gray eyes. He is wearing ripped jeans, a white and gray collared shirt and a dark black jacket. He is staring at me with a small smirk, and I narrow my eyes at him. He knows I'm checking him out and liking what I see. _I do, but what an ass._

"Here are your books," I smile, and he grabs them.

A small shock goes through me when his thumb brushes against my hand. I look up at him curiously and he is looking at me the same expression.

"That was weird," I say as I push a strand of my hair back from my eyes.

"No kidding. You new here?" he says while he runs his hand through his hair.

"Yes, just moved from Charleston. I'm Ana, by the way," I offer him my hand, and he shakes it.

That same small shock is still there. I frown, and he chuckles when I touch my hand in bewilderment.

"Ana, what class do you have? I can show you," he nods to my schedule that I have in my hand.

"I have Honors/U.S. History with Mr. York," I glance down at the schedule.

"Well, I have that class as well. Shall we?" he smiles as he gestures forward. I smile and nod and follow beside him down the hallway.

We walk in silence as we sneak little glances at each other. He is staring at me and smiling. I bite my lip and look away. I am never really this shy around guys. I smile at him opening the door for me. I thank him and walk in the classroom. Students are already seated and taking out their folders and textbooks.

I bring my schedule to the teacher, and he kindly smiles at me. Christian stands beside me for a second and walks to the back of the class and sit down.

"We have a new student. Anastasia Steele just moved here from South Carolina. Welcome, Ana," the teacher announces to the class. I smile and wave to all the students. Most of the girls smile and wave back, and some of the guys look me up and down and some nod. "Just take any seat, Miss. Steele," the teacher, gestures to the two empty seats.

I nod and walk towards the back as there is an empty seat next to Christian. He twirls his pencil as he smiles at me. I sit down next to him and place my backpack on the back of my chair. I take off my jacket and see Christian lick his lips while checking me out. I try to hide my smile, but I don't pull it off because Christian smirks at me.

Class passes by as I try to pay attention to the teacher. Christian practically stares at me the entire time which makes me nervous for some reason. Usually I am not this self-conscious around guys.

I put my pencil down and place my hand on the side of my face and turn to look at him. He is still staring at me intently. We stare into each other's eyes for the longest time and somehow during our staring contest, we have leaned into one another, and our faces are inches apart.

He smiles, and I bite my lip again, and my eyes travel down to his full lips. His breath hitches, and he leans farther into me before our lips are inches apart. My chest falls up and down more rapidly as he now stares at my mouth. He swallows hard as my mouth opens slightly. Right before our lips are about to touch, the bell rings.

I blink rapidly and pull back. _What the heck was that?_ I don't kiss boys I just met. I don't act like this. I try to compose myself and ignore the ache between my legs. _Get it together, Ana!_

I put away my things and stand up and get my purse and backpack off the floor. Christian picks up his books and nods towards the door. "Shall we?" he gives me a tight smile. It seems he doesn't do that very often too.

I reciprocate and walk forward out into the hallway. Students are running, walking and chatting towards their next class.

Christian and I walk together down the hallway. We're quiet and tried to weave through the throng of people before he suddenly stops walking. I stop as well and frown up at him. He stares at me and suddenly takes his hand and pushes a strand of hair away from my eyes. I stare into his eyes once more, and he smiles softly. I blush and turn my head a little and his hand cups my face as his thumb softly rubs my cheekbone. I close my eyes at his touch.

Something about him and his touch, I can't explain what I am feeling. I feel like I have known him forever. His touch does things to me. His presence is calming and the way he looks at me. It's like he can see every part of me. I open my eyes and see he is staring at me in awe. I smile at how sweet he is.

He is a complete stranger, but I feel comfortable with him. The way he is staring at me tells me that he is feeling the exact same way.

At that moment, I knew that he would be the end of me. That he would be the start of something good. Something new and exciting. Something that I have previously wanted with Ryan.

He was going to change everything.

* * *

 _ **Cora**_

I flush the toilet and lean back of the stall and wipe my mouth with some toilet paper. _I hate being sick._ The morning sickness should have let up by now since I am now thirteen weeks, but to no avail. I am always throwing up and nauseous during the day. I have no energy for anything. Not even for school.

I wish Christian were the one comforting me right now. I mean, I am carrying his baby.

I groan and put my head into my hands. _He's not going to be with me._ I don't know why I keep trying with him. I even pathetically tried to wear that stupid sweatshirt to let him know that I was interested and for what? All he did was laugh at me. _God, I'm so pathetic._

Tears run down my face as I recall his face every time he looks at me. _What is wrong with me?_

This isn't me. I don't go around stalking some guy that I don't even know. _How can I get to know him if he won't talk to me?_ He won't have anything to do with me. I am having his baby. He should at least get to know the mother of his child. _Right?_

I wipe my eyes with my long sweatshirt and get up off the floor slowly. My stomach is still a little woozy. I pick up my backpack and walk out of the stall to the sinks. I place my bag on the floor and turn on the faucet. I cup some cold water into my palm and splash it on my face and the back of my neck.

I rinse my mouth, to get that awful taste out, and then look at myself in the mirror. I am extremely pale, and I have dark circles under my eyes. My hair is in a messy ponytail. _I look awful._ I haven't been sleeping well recently due to all of the morning sickness and running to the bathroom every ten minutes. I'm exhausted.

I place my hands on the sink and think about everything that happened during the last few months.

I have always been kind of a loner. A few friends that I have had all moved in the past two years. I have one friend, Jose that I have occasionally talked to and we have spent time together after school a few times, but other than that, I have no one.

Six months ago, my first boyfriend also moved out of Washington. He was my first, and I thought I was in love with him. That didn't work out because before he even told me that he was moving, I found out he cheated on me with a girl from his workplace. She went to a different school, and he said they hooked up one weekend after they got out of work.

I was devastated. I thought he was the one. Boy, was I wrong. It hurt, and after that, I swore off all guys and decided just to focus on school. I didn't want to get my heart broken again. Everything was fine until I met Christian a few months ago.

After he practically ran into me in the student parking lot, I knew he was different. He was absolutely gorgeous. I was drawn to him the minute I laid eyes on him. Those gray eyes haunted me after we had sex. The sex was incredible. The best I ever had. Even better than my ex-boyfriend.

Christian seemed different, and after we had sex, he just up and left. It broke me when he told me that it was only a one-time thing. That night in bed, I knew Christian just wanted a quick fuck. He sweet talked me and said all the right things.

He was good.

I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, but it is getting more difficult to continue thinking that we could be together in the future. That he will want anything to do with me. He said he would support the baby, but how much support does that mean?

 _Will he come over when I need him?_

 _Will he see the baby regularly?_

 _Will I be able to spend the night at his house?_

 _What will the visitation be like?_

All these thoughts are racing through my head. I don't even know how this is all going to go. My mom said we can worry about all of that later, but I can't seem to shut my brain off. I want to know how this is going to work.

 _How will I have a baby when I am still at school?_ I will be showing soon, and that thought scares me.

 _What will people say?_

Everyone will point and laugh at me. The only girl at school who got herself pregnant. I shiver at the thought of the bullying that is headed my way. I can't worry about that right now. I will just have to try to cover my bump the best I can until I deliver.

I sigh, and wipe my face with a paper towel and take another deep breath. I try to comb my bangs back with my fingers before my eyes are immediately drawn to my stomach. I pick up my sweatshirt and turn to the side.

I have a small bump forming on my lower abdomen. I beam at the mirror and place my hand on my bare stomach. Even though this baby wasn't planned, and I am scared shitless, I cannot wait to meet my baby. I feel that the baby is a girl. I have dreamed of having a little girl for the past few weeks. I can't explain it, but I know that this baby is going to be a girl.

A girl with copper-hair and gray eyes. _Just like her daddy_. I think to myself as I pick up my backpack from the floor. I smile at my stomach once more before I place my sweatshirt back down and then exit the bathroom.

I weave through the students in the crowded hallway, and as I am about to get to my locker, I look up and freeze. I see Christian and some brunette girl walking close together down the hallway.

I gasp and stare at them as they stop walking. I don't see their lips moving; they are just staring at each other. It's so intense; I have to look away from them. It looks so…intimate. The way he looks at her. _Who is that?_

I look back up and see that he is resting his hand on her cheek and softly caressing her cheekbone with his thumb. My lip quivers and my eyes fill with tears as they continue to stare at each other.

They stare at each other like they're the only two people in the room.

It hurts. It hurts that he is looking at her the way I want him to look at me. A tear escapes from my eye, and I look around the hallway lost on what to do. _I need to get out of here_.

I take one last look at them, who are still staring at one another, and run out of the school trying not to burst out crying.

 _Why does this have to hurt so much?_

* * *

 ** _AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _I am working on the next chapter of Surviving With You, and I hope to have it out before Christmas, but if I don't, I hope all of you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope you make 2017 the best for You. :)_**

 ** _Pinterest is update for this chapter._**

 ** _Till next time._**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: A Start of Something New

* * *

 _ **Ana**_

"I need to get to class," I whisper as we continue to stare into each other's eyes.

"When will I see you again?" he says as he rubs my cheekbone softly with his thumb.

"I don't know," I shrug, and I give him a small smile.

He frowns, and his hand falls away from my face causing me to miss his touch already.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he blurts out suddenly.

My eyes widen and dance with humor at how cute he looks. He is staring at me almost shyly while running his hands nervously through his hair. _He's adorable._

I giggle and nod my head. He sighs in relief, and his face breaks out into a breathtaking smile.

I look down shyly and take my iPhone out of my purse. I pull up my contacts and hand him my phone. He smiles and adds his cell phone number. He gives the phone back to me, and he does the same with his phone. I smile as I hand him back his cell.

"Laters baby," he smirks.

I burst out laughing at his witty farewell. He winks and starts walking down the hallway. I stand there and stare at him in wonder. _What the hell just happened? The first day, and I already met a fantastic guy. Who would have thought?_

He looks back over his shoulder and sees me still standing there admiring him. We smile at each other one last time before I turn around and walk down the hallway to find my next class.

* * *

It is now lunch time, and I am starving. My stomach rumbles while I walk to the lunch line. The food here looks better than it did in Charleston. I pick up a green salad, a turkey sandwich, and a handful of fruit. I get a water bottle and pay for my lunch. The lunch lady smiles at me when she gives me back my change.

I walk out of the lunch line and see tons of students eating on the many white tables that is scattered around the large cafeteria. I smile when I see Kate standing up on her knees waving at me enthusiastically in the middle of the cafeteria. All the girls are sitting at the table eating and talking with a larger group of people.

I weave in and out of the tables with my tray of food in one hand and my bottle of water in the other hand. I finally get to the table, and Kate kisses my cheek and makes room for me next to her.

"Hey guys," I say cheerfully at the group.

"Hey! How was your first couple of classes?" Leila beams at me as everyone else waves in greeting.

She is sitting on the other side of Kate and sitting next to her is a boy that looks like the spitting image of Kate. _That must be Kate's twin brother, Ethan._ He is tall, muscular and looks like he just walked off the beach. He has the same strawberry blond hair and sea green eyes. He smiles at Leila before he nods at me and smiles. I wave at him and turn my attention back to Leila.

"It's was good. Everyone has been very friendly so far," I smile as I pick up my fork and take a bite of my salad.

"That's great. What class do you have next?" Leila asks while she takes a bite of her own salad.

I immediately smile when I think about my favorite class. "Honors English. You?"

She groans and pouts. "P.E."

"Shame, I have P.E., for my last class," I smile at her sympathetically.

"Oh! I have P.E. last class. Stick with me girl," Naomi throws her hair behind her shoulder and winks at me.

"Will do," I shake my head and laugh.

Kate engrosses me in a conversation while Riley and Sadie jump in from time to time. They all take turns putting in their phone numbers into my iPhone. Riley asks the group if we all want to meet up at the mall this weekend and I happily agree. I need a couple more jeans for school, and I wouldn't mind hanging out with all of them.

Ethan asks me all about my last school, and I end up chatting with him for a few moments. He seems really sweet, and also very amusing. I can see how much he loves Leila. He is always touching her and giving her kisses now and then.

They seem euphoric together, and it suddenly reminds me of Ryan and our relationship last year. We were always like that. Always touching each other, and kissing one another when we thought no one was looking. My good mood plummets at the thoughts of Ryan. _I miss him._

I sigh sadly as I look around the cafeteria for a second before my eyes suddenly land on a familiar face. A smile grows on my lips when I see Christian sitting a few tables down with a group of boys. I see him eating a hamburger while he nods at the blonde haired guy sitting next to him. He laughs and takes a sip of his bottled water.

I bite my lip at the sight of him. Kate sees me looking over in his direction, and she smiles wickedly at me.

"Who are you admiring?"

I push my side bangs away from my eyes and look over at Kate. She is smirking at me and humor is dancing in her green eyes.

"You see that guy right there?" I point to Christian and Kate sits up straighter and tries to find out who I am pointing at.

"You mean the hot blond in a tight black shirt?" she licks her lips and admires the guy who is sitting next to Christian.

I roll my eyes and giggle. "No, the guy sitting next to him."

She frowns and then shrugs. "Yeah, what about him? You find yourself a hottie already?" she smirks and bumps my shoulder with hers.

"I might have," I smile at her before my eyes turn back towards him.

I see him suddenly look up to his left and he scowls at something in the distance. The smile drops from my face and I frown and curiously look over the direction he is looking at.

A small brown haired girl is sitting at a table in the back. She is staring over in his direction. Her eyes are glassy, and her hair is in a messy ponytail.

My eyes widen when I see it's that girl I bumped into this morning. She looks like she is about to break down crying. I frown and then my eyes turn back to Christian, and he rolls his eyes at her. _Why is he being like that? Does he know her?_

I turn my eyes back to her once more and study her more closely. She looks miserable. Her lifeless brown eyes are red and swollen; dark circles are thick under her eyes. Her large white sweatshirt practically swallows up her small frame. A guy is sitting next to her is munching on a slice of pizza. She continues to gape at Christian while nibbling on a piece of celery.

The guy she is sitting with bumps her shoulder with his, and she finally stops staring at Christian and looks over at him. He starts talking to her and scowls when she whispers something to him. He rolls his eyes when she drops the celery and puts her head in her hands.

 _Is that her boyfriend? What did he say to her? She looks like she is crying again._ The guy takes a sip of his soda and puts it down on the table forcibly before he picks up his pizza again. _What the hell is up his ass?_

The guy has light brown skin and dark brown eyes. His black hair flops down onto his forehead. He is lean but somewhat muscular from what I can tell in his white V-neck shirt. A camera and a black backpack are sitting next to him on the table.

I am about to look away when I suddenly lock eyes with him. _Shit._

He stops eating and stares at me for a minute before a small smirk forms on his lips. _Um, okay._ I give him a tight smile and look away. Kate gets my attention again. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smile at her weakly and finish my lunch.

Everyone finishes eating, and we sit there and talk before the bell rings. I look over at Christian, and I see him run his hand through his hair. He sighs and nods at the blond haired guy next to him.

Suddenly, Christian looks up from the table, and his gray eyes lock onto mine. A smile breaks out on his face, as well does mine. I wave to him, and he waves back. He looks around the cafeteria and leans forward and puts his hands flat on the table in front of him. We stare at each other before Naomi breaks our staring contest when she suddenly squeals.

"Ana! That is the guy I was telling you about?" her eyes widen, and she smirks while she looks from Christian to me and back again.

"Who?" I frown.

"That guy, Christian. That girl over there is the one who is stalking him," she nods to the girl who I was just staring at earlier.

My eyes widen as I make the connection. _It is her. That is Christian's stalker?_

 _Why would she be stalking him?_ I see Christian sit straight up and starts to panic when he sees me looking over at the girl. I frown deeply as he practically shoots up from the table and walks over to me quickly.

The girls look over their shoulders as Christian reaches our table. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he all but pleads with me.

He looks extremely nervous for some reason. _Why is he nervous? Does he think that I will be mad at him because someone else is stalking him? IS she stalking him?_ I don't want to assume, because I don't know the whole situation, but I want to find out what is going on. I want to know why he looks so spooked when I noticed her.

"Sure," I smile to ease his nervousness, and he gives me a relieved smile back.

Naomi cocks her eyebrow at him, and I shrug my shoulders when she frowns over at me. The other's looks on confused as we walk away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

I look back over my shoulder, and that girl still has her head in her hands, and that creepy guy is still staring at me. He is now scowling at Christian. I scrunch my nose at him and turn my head around.

We both walk down the hallway and Christian runs his hand through his hair and opens his mouth to say something. Nothing comes out, and he shakes his head then closes his mouth. He does this a few times which makes me frown in confusion.

 _Why is he acting like this?_ I stop and stare at him when he stops dead in his tracks and looks at me in trepidation. I stare back at him still confused on his weird behavior.

"Are you okay? You look like you want to tell me something? Is this about that girl who keeps staring at you?" I frown and point with my thumb to the direction of the cafeteria.

He tenses and groans. He closes his eyes, and he looks pained. I stand there getting frustrated because he's not saying anything. He still has his eyes closed, and his fists are clenched to his side.

"Is that your girlfriend or something? Because if it is then-," I put my hands up in exasperation, but he interrupts me before I can finish what I was saying.

"No! No, she is **NOT** my girlfriend," he says in disgust.

I put my hands up again to calm him down. "Okay. What is going on then?"

He takes a deep breath and then blurts out, "Have dinner with me."

I shake my head in disbelief. _Dinner?_

"What? Why are you not answering my question? What is going on?"

"I will tell you everything, but not now. I want to tell you over dinner. Will you let me take you out tomorrow night?" he all but pleads.

"Christian, look-," I start to say, but I stop. I don't even know him, and now he wants to take me to dinner? Why? Who is that girl? Why does he look so frightened? Like he is going to lose me at any moment? We don't even know anything about each other.

I sigh, already frustrated. _This is not how I wanted to start off the school year._ _So much drama already and its only Monday._

"If I go to dinner with you, will you tell me what is going on? Especially who that girl is, because obviously she did something to you, or you did something to her because she looked devastated in there," I point to the cafeteria.

His jaw tensed and his eyes harden causing me to sigh deeply. _He's so frustrating._ I rub my temples with the tips of my fingers to ward off a pending headache.

"I promise; I will tell you everything at dinner. Please," he says so earnestly it causes me to soften my expression towards him.

I stop rubbing my temples and run a hand down the side of my face. "Okay. I will go to dinner with you. What time?" I give him a small smile.

He releases a breath and smiles. "I will pick you up at seven."

I nod. "I will text you my address."

"Thank you," he murmurs.

I bite my lip and give him a smile. I walk forward and give him a peck on the cheek. His breath hitches at my touch. I smile brightly at him and start to walk away.

"See you tomorrow night," I say over my shoulder as I walk away from him and back to the cafeteria.

 _What did I get myself into?_ I have a feeling that whatever he has to tell me, is not going to be good.

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

"Fuck," I mumble under my breath as I throw another pair of jeans onto the already disorderly floor.

It's is now Tuesday night, and I am trying to figure out what to wear to this date.

 _This is ridiculous!_ All the clothes I own are ripped jeans and V-neck T-shirts. I didn't think I would need nice dress clothes, but now I regret not buying any.

 _God, dammit!_ I huff as I walk out of my closet and slam the door with my foot. _Fuck. What the hell am I going to do?_

I pace my bedroom in only my black Calvin Klein boxer briefs while I run my hand through my hair in exasperation. _What the fuck am I going to wear? Shit!_ I feel like a fucking female freaking out on what I am going to wear on a damn date.

 _Ugh_. I continue to pace throughout my bedroom, freaking the fuck out about the damn clothes. After a few moments, my door flies open and Elliot stands in the doorway frowning at me.

"What are you doing? Why are you pacing in your underwear?" he stares at me like I suddenly had three heads and grown a tail.

I sigh and stop walking and face a perplexed looking Elliot. "I don't have anything to wear on this fucking date," I hiss and then roll my eyes at my choice of words. _Come on, man!_

Elliot stares at me dumbfounded before he bursts out laughing. I growl and start to pace again. The cold air hitting my fucking nuts tenfold. _It's fucking cold in here!_

"What date? You finally going to give your baby mama a chance?" he asks curiously when he finally stops laughing.

I stop my pacing immediately and turn towards him. "Fuck No!" I say in abhorrence. Never in a million years would I go out with her.

"Then who are you going out with?" he frowns.

"I met her yesterday. Her name is Ana," I murmur as I run my hand through my hair.

I'm nervous for tonight. I am planning on telling her everything. I am planning on telling her about the baby, and the girl from the cafeteria. I hate to do this, but if I want to start something with her, then I am going to have to tell her what is going on.

I don't know why I am doing this. _No!_ I do know why I am doing this. I want to be with this girl. Ever since I saw her beautiful blue eyes and her stunning smile, I knew I had to make her mine. I know it is wrong due to the fact of my current situation, but I can't help it. _She's bewitched me._

I want her. I want her like I have never wanted anyone before, which is new. She is different than any other girl I have been with. I can tell she is something special.

Deep down, I know that this is a bad idea, though. I am aware that having a kid with someone else can strain a new relationship.

 _Can I do this?_ Will she even want to be with someone who has a kid? _Fuck!_ What if she says she doesn't want to have anything to do with me? _Double Fuck!_ _What the hell am I going to do then?_

"Christian!" Elliots high voice shakes me out of my thoughts.

I look up at him and frown. "What?"

"What? Dude, you need to stop mumbling and pacing. You're giving me a headache," he rolls his eyes and shoves me down onto my bed.

I scowl at him. "Now, who is Ana?" he asks while crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on my desk.

"I met her yesterday. I asked her out at lunch," I shrug.

"Wait, you mean that new chick that everyone is talking about?" he snaps his fingers and points to me.

My eyes widen, and I grit my teeth and lung off of my bed and yank him up by his shirt collar. "What is that supposed to mean?" I hiss, my eyes widen in anger.

"Geese, bro. Let me go," he snaps. My eyes are still full when I slowly release my grip on his shirt.

He clears his throat and glared at me. "Chill out."

My eyes return to normal and then nod at him. I clear my throat and flex and arms, suddenly annoyed at myself for losing control like that.

He nods back and straightens up his shirt. "Now, before I was rudely interrupted. All the guys have been gossiping on how hot the new chick is, so I was just assuming this Ana is the girl from Charleston?" he cocks an eyebrow at me.

I narrow my eyes at him and then nod slightly. He smirks and gives me a thumbs up. I roll my eyes at him.

"Alright then. Let's get you some clothes. I really don't want to see any more of your small dick," he grimaces and walks out of the room.

I huff in annoyance and stomp out of the room after him.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

I stop and close my eyes when I hear my mom's voice behind me. I was almost to the damn door. I didn't want to explain where I was going because I know Grace will forbid me to start seeing someone else. She has been getting close to my baby mama here lately, so I know she will be on the girl's side. _Fuck._

"Nowhere," I turn around and try to keep my face impassive.

"Why are you all dressed up then?" she cocks an eyebrow at me and looks at my… _Elliot's_ clothing.

"I am meeting some friends for some chow," I lie.

"Christian. Stop lying to me, your horrible at it," she sighs and waves her hand in the air.

I roll my eyes and huff. _Here goes nothing._

"I have a date tonight," I run my hand over my hair and twirl my car keys in my hand.

Her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline and then she breaks out into a broad smile. "Wonderful! I'm glad you are getting to know each other, honey."

I frown in confusion. "What?" _What is she going on about?_

"You're going out with Cora aren't you?" she frowns.

"No! Why would you even think that?" my eyes widen and then I narrow my eyes at her.

"Well, you are all dressed up, and you said you were going on a date. Who else would you be going out with?" her frown deepens.

"Someone other than her," I say in disgust.

"Christian!" she admonishments me and all I do is shrug.

She narrows her eyes at me and stares at me in irritation. "Christian, are you trying to tell me that you are seeing someone new?"

"Yes," I smile, and she shakes her head in disapproval.

"Come sit down, Christian. I want to talk to you," she points to the living room.

"Mom, I don't have time right now. I need to pick her up in twenty minutes," I look at my watch and turn around trying to leave. I don't want to talk to her about this.

"You stop right there. You are not going anywhere until I talk with you," she says sternly.

I sigh and groan before I turn around and follow her into the living room. This can't be good.

I sit down on the sofa and Grace sits down beside me.

"Who is this person you are going to see?" she shakes her head.

I sigh and run my hands down my face. I lean forward and place my elbows on my knees. "A girl I met yesterday."

She sighs and shakes her head again. "Christian, do you think it is wise to go out with someone right now?"

"Mother, look just because I am having a kid with someone else, doesn't mean I have to put my life on hold," I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"I am not trying to tell you to put anything on hold. I just want you to understand that maybe starting something new right now isn't a splendid idea at the moment," she scolds me.

"Why isn't it a good idea?" I say confused.

"Christian, you just found out you are having a baby. The only thing you need to focus on right now is that baby, and passing high school," she says matter-of-factly.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "I will focus on school, and that… _the baby_ when it comes," I correct myself when she suddenly glares at me for calling the kid a thing.

She stares at me. Disapproval is evident on her flawless face. "Christian, all I am saying is that I want you to think about this. I mean really think about it. Do you really believe that it is sensible to bring another girl into this?"

I look away and do not answer her. I don't know what the answer is. A part of me thinks I should just let her go, but the selfish part of me wants to see where the relationship could go.

"Are you even going to tell this young woman what is going on?" she asks skeptically.

"Of course I am. I want, to be honest with her. I don't want to keep something like this from her," I nod.

"Good. I guess that is something. Look, honey, you are getting old enough to make your own choices, but I don't want to be a grandmother a second time. _IF_ you go out with this girl, _Please_ , make sure you wear protection. I know that you will have intercourse and see her behind our backs anyway, even if your father and I forbid the idea," she pleads with me.

I groan and rub my eyes with the heel of my hand. "Yes, mom. I will not make that mistake again. Trust me; I learned my lesson."

"Good. What is her name, and how did you meet her?" she smiles.

"Her name is Ana, and I met her yesterday," I say as I look at my watch. I need to get going.

"Yesterday! You just met her?" she says outraged.

"Yes. Look, mom; I need to go pick her up. I am going to be late," I get up from the sofa.

Grace gets up off the couch and then puts her hands on my shoulders, so I am looking straight at her. "Christian, please just remember what I said. You need to really think about if this is a good idea to bring another girl into the mix. Please, just be honest with her, and above all, be patient. This is going to be a massive bomb that you will drop on her, and I don't want you to be surprised if she doesn't want to get involved."

I close my eyes and swallow hard. I hope she doesn't run away. I want, to be honest with her. I want her to know that I will do whatever it takes to make this work between us.

I know that we don't even know each other, but in time, I hope we can work something out.

I hope she will give us a chance. _Here's to hoping_.

"Mom, I promise. Now, I am going to be late," I say as I take her hands away from my shoulders.

"Okay. Be back before ten. You have school tomorrow," she narrows her eyes at me.

"Where are you going?" we suddenly hear Carrick's voice behind me.

I turn around and see him taking off his coat, and placing his briefcase on the foyer table.

"Out," I shrug and walk forward. I hear Grace sigh behind me as I try to make my escape.

Carrick stops me. "It's a school night," he points out the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm aware. Mom said I could go," I nod my head at mom.

Carrick narrows his eyes at me and then looks over at Grace. "Did you tell him he could go out? Gracie, you know we don't let the kids go out on a school night," he scowls.

"Dear, I will tell you about it later. Christian, you can go," Mom waves at me to go and I walk forward.

"Christian wait!" Carrick yells out, and I almost make it to the door before he grips my upper arm.

"Carry," Grace scolds him, but he puts his hand up to silence her.

"Where are you going?" His lips formed into a hard line.

"I'm going on a date," I try to wiggle out of his hold.

Carrick frowns confused and lets my arm go. "A date? With who?"

"Dad, I'm going to be late. Please, I will tell you about it later," I plead with him, and he just stands there staring at me flabbergasted.

"No, you will-," Mia suddenly cuts him off.

"Hi, daddy!" she runs over to us and jumps on Carrick.

"Hello, sweetheart," he gives her a tight smile and hugs her back. _Thank you, Mia._

I slowly walk backward and try to leave while Mia starts to ramble on about school. Grace stares at me and shakes her head. She mouths _Ten O'clock,_ and I nod in agreement. I turn and run to my car and start the engine.

I look at my watch and see that I have five minutes to get there. Thank god, she doesn't live too far away from here. I take a deep breath and change gears as I speed down my street to the main road to her neighborhood.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope all of you had a good holiday. This was originally supposed to be one chapter, but it was getting way too long, so I ended up splitting up the chapter. Next chapter will be the talk between Ana and Christian.**_

 _ **Thanks for reviewing and following.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: Moment of Truth

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

I pull up to Ana's house at precisely seven o'clock. I am a bag of nerves. I literally changed my outfit three times, before I just decided to say _fuck it_ and went downstairs.

Thank god, Mia showed up before I was banned from going out tonight. I bet Elliot told her what was going on. Mia doesn't like Cora, and she would do whatever she could so we wouldn't end up together, not that we _ever_ would.

In the end, I owe Mia for distracting Carrick so I could dodge his questions and finally leave.

I take a deep breath and get out of the car. I shut the door and admire her house in front of me. _Nice._ My hands visibly shake as I ring her doorbell. I look down at myself and drag my hands down my pants in nervousness. I'm hardly ever nervous around women, but with Ana, it's different.

Elliot had a pair of jeans that were not ripped, so I threw those on and then a white button-up shirt and a brown belt. I slipped on my brown dress shoes and my black coat with a gray scarf that I was wearing at school yesterday.

I look at my reflection in the glass beside the door. I smooth any hair that is out of place and take another deep breath. I swiftly freeze when the door flies open.

My mouth drops open at the goddess in front of me. She is wearing a gray sweater that is tucked into the silver sequin skirt, black tights, and black high-heeled ankle boots. Her brown hair is down in glossy waves that fall just below her breasts. Her makeup is light and natural. She's breathtaking. A natural beauty.

"Hi," she smiles, and then waves me in.

"Hi. You look beautiful," I look her up and down while I walk into the house.

She bites her lip as she shuts the door.

"Thank you. You look handsome," she winks.

I smirk and walk towards her. Her breath hitches as I lean down and kiss her cheek. I nuzzle her neck causing her to shiver. I chuckle and bring my lips to hers, and just when I am about to kiss her, we hear a throat being cleared behind us.

I jump back and turn around to see a man, and a woman who I presume is her parents.

"You must be Christian?" the man says curiously as he walks towards me.

"Yes, sir," I say politely as I shake his hand.

"Ana, told me you were taking her to dinner?" he looks from Ana to me.

"Yes. I hope that is okay?" I frown.

"Of course. Since it's a school night, I would like her to be home around nine thirty," he says sternly.

"I understand, sir," I nod.

"Great. Have a good time. It was nice to meet you," he nods and goes over to Ana and her mother who are talking quietly by the door.

"Carla," her mother introduces herself.

"Christian," I smile and shake her hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Have fun, kids," she gives Ana a thumbs up making her roll her eyes as she picks up her purse from a nearby chair.

I chuckle as Ana and I walk out of the door. I open the car door for her, and she smiles as she slides into the passenger seat. I shut her door and take a deep breath.

 _Here we go._

* * *

"What would you like?" I ask Ana while she browses through the menu.

"I am probably going to go with the creamy lemon chicken piccata fettuccini," she says to the waitress.

"I will have the eggplant parmesan," I hand the waitress my menu.

"I'll get those orders right in," the chipper waitress says as she takes our menus and scurries off.

"So?" Ana stares at me expectantly after a few minutes of silence.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I pick up my glass of water and take a huge gulp before I set it back on the table. I run my hands down my pants once more. _It's now or never, Grey._

"What do you want to know?" I sigh.

"Well, the big question I have is who that girl is? What is she to you?" she frowns as she flips her hair behind her shoulder.

I squeeze my eyes closed, and my shoulders slump. _Fuck_. I knew she was going to ask that question. I didn't think she would bring it up first. I know she is going to run. I just know it.

Maybe I could just lie? Tell her that she is just a crazy ex? And that she is just stalking me.

 _No!_ I can't. I need, to be honest with her. If I want to be with her, I need to tell her the truth.

The whole truth. Baby and all.

I open my eyes, and she is staring at me curiously. Fuck, is it hot in here? I loosen my collar and feel beads of sweat form on my back.

I sigh and then take a deep breath.

"S-she's," I stutter. I scold myself for starting like an idiot. I swallow hard before I try again.

"She's carrying my baby," I blurt out, and like a coward I am, I look away.

 _What the fuck, Grey!_

* * *

 _ **Ana**_

 _What is wrong with him?_

 _Is he sweating?_

He looks lost after I asked who that girl was to him. _Is she that bad?_ I don't understand why he is acting this way. Yeah, sure I don't know him…well at all really, but I can tell that he really doesn't want to tell me who that girl is.

I have to admit that I am getting a little nervous. He hasn't said anything for a few minutes which makes me believe that she either is his girlfriend, or she really is a stalker. _Am I in danger?_ I roll my eyes inwardly at my sudden stupidity. _Really, Ana!_

He finally opens his eyes and fearfully stares at me before he takes a deep breath and opens some buttons on his shirt. He stutters before he stops and swallows hard before continuing.

"She's carrying my baby," he blurts out before looking anywhere but at me.

My eyes widen, and the blood drains from my face.

 _Carrying his baby?_

 _What the hell!_

My mouth opens and then closes again. I don't know what to say. _What the hell do I say to that?_

 _Congratulations?_

 _Do you want a boy or a girl?_

 _When is the baby shower?_

I mean… _Oh, My God_. I put my head in my hands and think about what he has just told me.

This was definitely the last thing I expected for him to tell me that he is going to be a father.

 _What the hell did I get myself into is right!_

I groan and look up, and he is now staring at me wide-eyed, nervous of my reaction.

I sigh, suddenly exhausted, and we barely even discussed anything yet. _Do I even want to know the rest of the story? Should I stay_? _Should I run and tell him that it was nice knowing him?_

I don't know what to do. My head is all jumbled with questions; I don't even know what I _should_ say.

I am attracted to him, but a baby?

"Say something," he pleads.

I sigh and shake my head in bewilderment. "A baby?" I clarify.

He nods and looks at me sympathetically. I sigh and look out the window. I snort and look back over at him. "What do you want me to say?"

He shrugs, now suddenly lost again. "I don't know. I just wanted to tell you up front before things go forward between us."

"Going forward? Christian, who says we are going to go forward? I don't think that is a good idea," I frown and shake my head at him.

He sits up straight and looks at me with hurt in his eyes. "What do you mean? You don't want to be with me?"

I slump down in my seat, and before I can say anything, the waitress comes by and gives us our plates of food.

"Thank you," I give her a small smile when she hands me my plate.

"Let me know if you need anything. Enjoy, guys," she smiles and then leaves.

I sit there and leave my plate untouched. I don't think I can eat anything right now.

"Well?" he urges me to finish what I was going to say.

"Christian. I like you okay, but what you just told me is-," I stop and try to find the right word.

"A game changer?" he says defeated.

I sigh and shake my head. I don't know…is it? I like him, I really do, but we don't know each other. _Maybe we can be friends?_ I don't know if we can be any more than that and the thought suddenly saddens me.

I like him, and I thought we had a connection, but him having a baby with someone else turns everything more complicated.

"No, Christian it's not a game changer. To be honest, I don't know how to feel about the situation. We met each other yesterday for heaven sake! And then the next thing I know, you tell me that you are going to have a baby. How did this happen anyway? When did it happen?" I squint my eyes at him.

I feel like I am not making any sense, but I don't know what to think or do. My feelings are all going in every sort of direction; it's hard to keep up with my jumbled thoughts.

"It happened in August. Well, the short version is that I was mad on my first day, and I just picked up a chick randomly and had sex. She told me she was on birth control. I stupidly didn't have a condom, but I had sex with her anyway," he looks down ashamed with himself.

 _Well, he should be! No damn condom! Is he insane?_

"So, let me get this straight. You got mad for whatever reason, and just decided to fuck a random girl without a condom?" I say outraged. _How could he be so irresponsible!?_

He pitifully nods his head and stares at his untouched plate of food.

I look at him in astonishment. "What on earth were you even mad about, that made you just decide to say _fuck it_ and have sex with her anyway?" I shake my head, baffled at his reasoning.

He grits his teeth, and his head shoots up. Oh, He's mad now.

I cock my eyebrow at him. He doesn't intimidate me in the slightest. He is the one that got a girl pregnant. I just want the facts.

He narrows his eyes at me and in one breath, it seems, he tells me the whole story. I stare at him wide-eyed when he tells me the tale of his birth mother and what was going on in his head before the act.

My eyes fill with tears at what he and his brother and sister went through. _How can a mother neglect her child like that?_

I wipe my eyes with my napkin and clear my throat when he finishes. He stares at me impassively, and it makes me feel bad that I practically yelled at him. He made a mistake. We all do. It's human nature.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," I whisper.

He shakes his head and swallows hard before speaking. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad like that. I know I fucked up, and now I have to live with the fact that I am going to be a father. I just wanted to tell you all of this up front, because I don't want any secrets between us if you do decide that you want to start something with me. I know it will be hard with a baby in the mix, but I know we can make this work. Please, Ana, would you at least think about it?" he pleads once more.

I close my eyes and swallow the lump in my throat. I'm so conflicted.

On the one hand, I do want to be with him. I really like him, and I feel like something good can come out of the relationship. On the other hand, he is going to have a baby with someone else. How am supposed to be okay with that? I know the baby is the innocent party in all of this, and he or she deserves to have a mother and a father.

 _What if he ends up wanting to be with her in the future?_ She is having his baby. The mother of his child. I will only be the girlfriend.

I don't know the first thing about babies. I don't even know if he knows how to take care of an infant. They are so young, and they have their whole lives a head of them. _God, Ana, you act like you're having the baby!_

I mean, I guess if we do see each other, I will also be responsible for the innocent little baby. _What would that make me? A step-parent?_

I inwardly groan at this entire situation. I don't know what to do. This is a lot to process at the moment.

Maybe I should just leave now. Just tell him that it's too much for me to handle right now, and just go our separate ways. To say to him that I am too young to take care of a baby with him. Run out of this expensive Italian restaurant right now, and move on to someone else other than him and his whole baby mama drama.

But something holds me back. I don't know what it is, or how to explain it. I just feel like I have to give him a chance. I don't want to be selfish and just think about myself. Even though, my parents will probably kill me for getting involved with a guy who has a kid on the way.

I look up at him, and he is staring at me in uneasiness. His gray eyes are pleading with me to say yes. I sigh and rub my hands over my face. I put my elbows on the table and staple my fingers together.

"I can't give you an answer right now. This is a lot to process, so yes, I will think about it. Just give me some time," I give him a small smile.

He instantly relaxes and leans over and takes one of my hands and kisses my knuckles softly.

"I will give you all the time you need. Thank you," he beams at me.

I give him a weak smile, but suddenly another question pops into my head. "I have some more questions," I frown.

He sits up straight and then nods at me hesitantly after a few beats.

"Is she really stalking you?" I squint my eyes at him.

He rolls his eyes and suddenly looks annoyed. "Yes. She won't take no for an answer. I already told her in the beginning that it was just a one-time thing. For some reason, she will not stop bothering me. Even after I told her multiple times, I wasn't interested. I also let her know that if it wasn't about the baby, I didn't want any contact with her. I am taking responsibility for the child, but as far as us, it is not going to happen," he stares into eyes the whole time.

I know that he wants me to understand that he is telling the truth.

"I appreciate that. But as much as I appreciate that you let her know that you didn't want a relationship, I can't say I blame her," I shrug.

He looks me astounded that he actually thinks I don't see anything wrong with her stalking him. I grin and explain myself before he gets the wrong impression.

"Don't misunderstand me. I know what she is doing is wrong. She needs to let it go, and just focus on her pregnancy. She is probably just infatuated with you, Christian. I mean you're kind of smoking hot, and I would probably stalk you too," I giggle.

He shakes his head and tries not to smile, but he is not quite successful as he wants to be.

"In all seriousness, though, she probably just has a crush on you. I don't know all the details, and I don't want to know, but just go easy on her. I could see how heartbroken she is when I saw her yesterday. I am not defending her by any means, but I am going to give her the benefit of the doubt unless she proves me otherwise," I cock my eyebrow at him.

He looks down amused. "Fair enough," he smirks.

"Good. I promise you; I will think about everything," I give Christian a small smile.

He smiles shyly at me before looking down at his plate with a frown.

I smile and look down at my own untouched plate. It's probably ice cold by now. We have been sitting here talking for over thirty minutes.

"Let's get this bagged. Shall we?" he nods over to the waitress.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner," I say when he pulls up to my house.

He chuckles causing me to frown. "We didn't actually eat, but your welcome."

I shake my head and smile at the white to-go box that is sitting on my lap.

I look back over to him, and he has leaned towards me. "When can I see you again?" he whispers.

I bite my lip and frown at him. "I don't know. Let's take this one day at a time. Until then, I will still see you in first period and at lunch."

He nods and leans into me more until our lips are inches apart. "Can I kiss you?" he murmurs and stares into my eyes.

I smirk. "I don't even know your last name."

He grins and his eyes dance with humor. "Grey"

I narrow my eyes at him. "It is really Grey. Ironic eh?" he laughs which causes me to laugh as well.

He stops laughing and bites his lip. "What is yours?" he whispers seductively in my ear. I almost let out a small moan.

"Steele," I close my eyes as he runs his nose along my jaw.

"Well, what do you say, Ana Steele? Can I kiss you now?" he softly kisses my throat. I moan at that and nod my head.

His lips crash to mine, and I kid you not, I literally see fireworks. I moan into his mouth as his tongue pushes its way into mine.

We sit there and make out for a few minutes until little pecks on the lips are all that remains. He rests his forehead to mine and smiles.

"Goodnight, baby."

I smile and lean back. "Goodnight, Christian," I say as I open the door and get out.

I shut the door and walk over to my front door. I turn back towards his car and he backs out of the driveway. He opens his window and winks at me before he drives off. I shake my head and stand there until I can no longer see his taillights.

I sigh and look up at the dark sky and the bright stars and try to figure out what the hell I am going to do.

I almost jump out of my skin when Amanda sticks her head out of the front door. I didn't even realize she opened the door.

"Are you coming in anytime soon?" she smirks.

"Yeah, sorry," I shake my head and try to clear my thoughts.

I walk through the door and see my parents sitting in the living room snuggled together on the sofa. RJ is asleep next to them.

Momma looks up from the movie she is watching "Your home early. How was your date?" she smiles as she mutes the T.V.

"It was all right," I smile as I sit down on one of the chairs. The food box is sitting on my lap.

She frowns. "You don't look as if it were a good date. Did he do something?" she sits up, and Ray looks confused.

"No, he didn't do anything wrong. The conversation just didn't go the way I was expecting," I shrug and sigh. I look down at the box and trace the restaurant logo with my index finger.

"What were you expecting?" she asks.

I stop tracing the box and look up at them. They are both staring at me intently, waiting for my answer. I want to tell them what we talked about, but I am hesitant. I don't want them to forbid me speak to Christian, or see him before I think about what I want to do.

When I tell them that he is going to have a baby with someone else, I know they will freak out and tell me not to see him anymore. So I decide not to tell them what is going on until I am entirely sure on what I want to do.

"It's nothing. We just decided to take it slow since we just met each other. He was a little disappointed, but understands. He is a really great guy. I am looking forward to getting to know him better," I smile, and my mother relaxes. Ray is still staring at me curiously, but he nods anyway.

"Well, I am glad you both decided to take it slow. There is nothing wrong with getting to know someone before you take that next step," Momma smiles and winks at me.

"Yeah. I agree. Well, I'm going to heat this food up. We didn't get to eat much since we were talking the whole time," I smile and get up from the chair.

"Of course honey. It smells great," Momma says as she unmutes the T.V. and sits back.

"It does," I agree and walk towards the kitchen to finally eat my dinner.

* * *

I take a shower and get my homework done before I head to bed. I put on a pair of pajama shorts that has cute little pineapples all over them, and a gray camisole. I put on some more oversized socks and get into bed.

I don't feel like reading tonight, so I decide to play with my phone. I really should go to bed because of school tomorrow, but I can't seem to shut my brain off of what happened with Christian.

I like him, and we had an instant connection, but the situation he has gotten himself into is a problem. This is not just having a girl stalk him; this is the girl who is stalking him _and_ having his baby.

I still don't know how I fell about that. I mean, this situation happened way before I came into the picture.

I feel somewhat sad that he is going to have a baby with another girl. If we do end up having a relationship, this girl is going to be in the picture forever. She will be the third person that will be included in the relationship.

Not only her, but this baby is going to be a part of him. _Of us._ If we do get together, then I will need to come to terms with having a newborn in my life.

I groan as I throw my phone next to me on the bed. _What the hell am I going to do?_

This is so much more than I bargained for. I don't know if I will be strong enough to go into this relationship.

 _What happens when the baby is born?_

 _Will he have time for us?_

 _Will he have to quit school to take care of the baby?_

 _What will that girl do when she finds out about us?_

 _Will my parents be okay with all of this?_

 _Will we be able to be alone together without the baby?_

All sorts of questions run through my head as I rub my temples with my fingers. I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can handle this. I want him, I really do, but the truth is, I am scared. I am afraid of the future.

I mean, what happens when I want to go off to college? Will we even still be together when school is over? Will he be even going off to college? What would happen with the baby? Will he need to stay here? Will the mother need to move with us, because of the baby? _Ugh. This is so frustrating!_

I feel selfish for thinking all of this. I'm thinking of _Me, Me, Me_ when we all should be thinking about what is best for the baby. The baby is the innocent party in all of this, and I feel like shit when all I am thinking about is my needs and wants.

 _I hate this._ Why couldn't I meet someone who doesn't have this sort of baggage? _There I go,_ _again!_ Thinking of myself. _Ugh, stop it, Ana!_

I sigh aggravated with myself and turn over on my stomach. I blow out a breath and decide that maybe I should give him a chance. I feel like I should give Christian a chance because I know I would always wonder, _what if._

I felt a connection that I never felt before, and I want to experience that again and again. I want to get to know him and see where this relationship can lead.

I smile a little and take a deep breath. I think I made my decision. I am going to give him a chance, and we can worry about everything else when the time comes.

The only thing I am worried about is this baby. This baby is coming, and for the first time, I am concerned about the future. There are so many things that can happen that will change the road to my future, and that is what scares me the most.

I know life is about taking chances. We don't know how life is going to go, or where we will be in the future.

Life is complicated. Life is a winding road to endless possibilities. Life happens, and you just need to make the most out of any unique situation.

I just hope that we can make it work. I hope we will be able to survive what life throws at us, as a couple and as individuals.

My eyes start to droop before I hear a light buzzing sound coming from beside me. My tired eyes open fully, and I blindly pick up my phone. I squint at the bright light coming from my iPhone display.

It's a text from Christian.

' _Goodnight beautiful. Dream of me. Christian X'_

I smile groggily and text him back.

' _Goodnight handsome. Ana X'_

I put my phone on the charger and lay down and fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8: First and Last Time

* * *

 _ **Ana**_

Christian and I have been hanging out together for the last two and a half weeks. So far, it has been drama free and we really haven't seen his _baby mama_ at school for the last week. Christian told me that his mom has been checking on her every other day, and said she has been feeling too sick to attend school. Apparently, the morning sickness is worse as the pregnancy progresses.

To be completely honest, I feel sorry for her. I don't know what it is like to be pregnant, but it has to be hard trying to go to school when you are that sick all the time. Always throwing up and constant nausea really doesn't sound that appealing. _Do I want kids one day?_

Christian and I haven't talked that much about the situation with her, but I think today is about to change because I saw her going into the bathroom this morning. I followed her and heard that she was getting sick in one of the stalls, so I guess the morning sickness is still going strong for her.

The day after our dinner, I told him that I would give him a chance. To say that he was ecstatic would be a massive understatement. We sat in his car for over twenty minutes making out before the bell had ringed for the day. After that, I couldn't be happier with my decision to give the relationship a shot.

I still haven't told my parents what is going on. I decided to give Christian a chance, and I previously wanted to tell them after I figured out everything, but I seem always to chicken out.

I don't want my parents to forbid me to see Christian, so I decided to keep the baby issue to myself for now. I know deep down, that keeping the baby a secret will backfire on me, but I can't seem to take the plunge and talk with my parents.

I just hope when the time comes for me to tell them, they won't freak out on me and force me to stop seeing him.

School is going well. I am getting closer to all my new girlfriends. We all meet up at the mall that first weekend and afterward, we all had a sleepover at Kate's house. Her parents are very laid back and are fun to be around.

My parents met Kate's parents for a barbecue last weekend. It was a lot of fun. Christian came with, and I ended up meeting his brother Elliot and his twin sister Mia.

Mia is a hoot, and Elliot is hysterical and incredibly sweet. They're both quiet, and not that talkative at first, but as we all got comfortable with each other, it quickly changed. Now Elliot and Mia hang out with all of us during lunch.

Things get a little rowdy in our group, and let's just say that our conversations are never really boring.

Kate and Elliot have gotten close ever since he came to her parent's barbecue. They have been talking and laughing every time I see them. I hope they end up getting together here soon. I can tell they like each other on how they stare at each other.

In the end, I hope they do.

Now, Christian and I are sitting in first period. We have our desks pushed together working on a worksheet. I am writing my answer to one of the questions when Christian puts his pencil down on the desk and leans over and starts nuzzling my neck with his nose.

I giggle and try to push him off, but he chuckles and continues to nuzzle and kiss my neck. I softly moan when he sucks the skin that sits below my ear.

Christian pants slightly before sucking again. My eyes roll in the back of my head, and my mouth drops open at the sensation.

He then suddenly tugs on my gold feather earring with his teeth and pulls causing me to gasp. He lets it go, and I moan and smash my mouth to his. He puts his hand on the back of my neck as I run my hand up his chest to the back of his neck.

Our tongues dance with each other for a minute before I boldly put my hand under our desks and grab his erection. I moan into his mouth when I feel him for the first time.

 _He's huge!_

I put my hand around the thick shaft over his jeans and squeeze. He stops kissing me and throws his head back and moans loudly. My eyes fly open when the teacher suddenly yells from the front of the classroom.

"What are you two doing? This is not playtime. Get your hands off of each other," he hisses while he takes off his glasses.

I back up and blush when the other students stare at us amused. Two blonde bitches who sit a few rows in front of us glare at me, and I glare back.

Christian told me all about the two bitches who were up for a threesome from his first day in class. _Fucking sluts._

The roll their eyes and turn towards the front. Christian smirks and runs his hand through his hair. I glare at him playfully, and he winks. I roll my eyes and pick up my pencil and start back on the questions. I crack a smile when Christian leans over me and pouts.

I hit his puckered lips with my pencil. He grabs the pencil with his teeth and winks at me again. I chuckle at how playful he is being.

"Let me do some of these, woman," he smirks and sticks my pencil around his ear and uses his own.

I smile and cross my arms and lean back. I bite my lip at how adorable Christian looks when he concentrates. _Very sexy._

Thirty minutes later, the bell rings and we both pack up our stuff. Christian stands up, and I bite my lip and look him over.

He's wearing his signature white V-neck shirt, ripped jeans, black boots, and a black leather jacket. He sees me checking him out and gives me his sexy smirk. I lick my lips and get up from my seat.

I put on my own leather jacket over my black shirt. I am wearing blue skinny jeans and my white converse. I have my hair up in a tight bun today. I usually keep it down in waves, but I wanted to try something different today. Something edgier than what I usually wear.

Christian grabs my hand and walks me out of the classroom. We get out in the hall, and Christian leads me to the front double doors causing me to frown.

"Where are we going?" I ask confused.

"I want to be alone with you," he shrugs.

"We have class, Christian," I frown.

"So. I just want to spend some time alone with you," he smirks over his shoulder as he leads me through the student parking lot.

I shake my head and chuckle.

We make it to his Audi, and he unlocks the doors before opening the passenger's door for me. I look around the parking lot and see nobody. I look back and see him leaning on the car with a look of lust in his gray eyes.

I bite my lip and get inside. He smirks and closes my door. He gets in, and once he closes the driver's side door, I lunge for him and attack his mouth.

He moans into my mouth as I grab his hair and tug. He grabs both of my hips and guides me on his lap. I straddle him the best I can in the small space, and I grind my sex into his erection.

Christian gasps and leans his head back. I kiss down his neck while he squeezes my hips.

"Fuck, Ana, I need you," he pants.

"I need you too," I whisper into his neck.

Christian moans and his hands fly to my jeans and try to unbutton them. I lean back to make it easier, and just as he gets the zipper down, my elbow hits the steering wheel and the horn goes off.

I jump, and Christian's hand freezes that is almost halfway into my panties. I burst out laughing while Christian's face is frozen in shock. I giggle at his comical expression. His lips twitch before he laughs with me.

"Well, I guess that is a sign that we shouldn't be doing this right now," I stop laughing and put my hands around his neck.

I give him a peck on his lips and he groans in disappointment. He takes his hand out of my panties and helps me button up my jeans.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute," he smirks and leans his head back on the seat and closes his eyes.

I chuckle and kiss his temple. I crawl back to the passenger's seat and wait for Christian to calm down.

Christian opens his eyes and readjusts himself before looking over at me. "Valentine's day is next week. My dad is taking my mom out for dinner. Would you like to come over to my place?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

I giggle at him. "Will you at least take me to dinner first?"

"Of course I will. Sorry," he says guilty.

I lean over and give him a kiss. "It's okay. I would like that," I whisper and then bite my lip.

"Good," his eyes darken.

"We should get back to class," I look out of the window.

Christian sighs and nods. We get out of the car, and he takes my hand and leads me back into the building.

We walk down the empty hallway until we reach my second class. I put my arms around his neck while his hands go around my waist.

"I'll see you at lunch," I whisper against his mouth.

"You bet you will," he smiles and kisses me back.

We stand there holding each other for a minute before I release him. I wink at him and turn to leave. He smacks my ass which causes me to yelp out in surprise. I giggle, and he smirks before walking down the hallway to his next class.

I shake my head at him and finally go into class thinking of what he has in store for us next week.

* * *

 _ **Valentine's Day**_

"So where is he taking you?" Kate asks from my bed.

"A place called, Tulio," I say distractedly.

"Wow. That place is fancy," she smirks.

I shrug and smile while putting on my lipstick.

Today is Valentine's day, and Christian is on his way to pick me up. He has reservations at a restaurant in Downtown Seattle tonight at eight. I'm excited and anxious for tonight.

His dad is taking his mother to Canlis tonight. Christian wanted to take me there initially, but with his parents going, he decided to find somewhere else. I'm glad he did because that restaurant is too expensive and I don't want him to spend that much money on me.

This restaurant is supposed to be expensive as well, but Christian wouldn't change his mind on going, even though I told him we didn't need to go anywhere too extravagant.

" _Because you deserve the best, and Tulio is one of the best."_

I bit my tongue and let it go. I could see that he really wanted to take me out tonight, so who am I to deny him?

I fluff up my hair and look at my outfit. I am wearing a burgundy off the shoulder skater dress with black high heels. My hair is in soft waves that just fall below my breasts. My makeup consists of mascara, a light smoky eye, and a light red lipstick.

I turn around and look at Kate who is busy browsing through a magazine on my bed.

"Well, what do you think?" I ask nervously.

She looks up from the magazine and whistles. "Looking hot, Steele," she throws the magazine on the floor and gets up off the bed.

"Do you think the dress is too much?" I bite my lip and look down at myself.

"Hell no. You look beautiful," she smiles and fixes the sleeves.

"Thanks. I'm nervous," I laugh nervously.

"Don't be nervous. Just, please promise me something?" she suddenly asks.

"What?" I frown.

"Please, use a condom," she begs.

I sigh and nod my head. I told all my friends what was going on a few days after Christian told me about the baby. They were all shocked about the situation. They have been supportive so far, but I can see that Kate is not all on board with me dating someone who has a kid on the way.

"I just…Look, Ana, you know how I feel about the situation. I know it's none of my business, but I just want what's best for you. Dating a guy who got someone else pregnant is a huge deal. I just don't want you to get hurt," she puts her hands on my shoulders.

"I know that, and I understand, but I really like him, Kate. I could see us going somewhere. I just-," I shrug and look away for a second before looking back at her again. "I just couldn't walk away from him. I felt things with him that I never felt before. I want to give him a chance, you know?"

Her eyes soften, and she hugs me. I hug her back and try not to cry.

I don't know why, but I have been thinking a lot here lately, and the baby thing is really starting to bother me. Every time I see the girl at school, I can't help but become jealous of the fact that my boyfriend is going to have a baby with someone else. Even though he wants nothing to do with her, it still hurts to think that he has that connection with someone else. Something that I am not giving him.

"It's okay, babe. I understand where you're coming from. I can see how much he likes you. Just please, be careful. I'm always here if you need to talk," she smiles.

"Thank you, Kate. You're becoming a really good friend," I smile and then sniffle.

She perks up. "Better than our other friends?"

I laugh and nod. "I love them too, but you're secretly my favorite," I say surreptitiously.

"Go me!" she raises her hands in the air causing me to laugh.

My bedroom door opens, and Amanda appears. "Your boyfriend is here," she smirks.

I smile and fix my dress one last time before Kate intertwines her arm with mine and we all head downstairs.

When we get downstairs, I see Christian talking and laughing with my father while my mother looks towards them fondly. I bite my lip when I see how handsome he looks.

He is wearing a white button-up shirt, dark blue dress pants, blue blazer and black dress shoes. He sure looks yummy.

"I'll see you later. Remember, condom," she narrows her eyes at me playfully.

I wink, and she lets me go. "Have a good time," she smiles and walks towards my mother.

"Goodbye Mrs. Steele," she beams and hugs her.

"Thanks for coming by," Momma smiles.

Kate leaves and Christian finally notices me by the stairs. He stops talking and he beams at me.

"You look beautiful, baby," he says while walking towards me.

"You look good too," I smirk and put my hands around his neck.

"Are you ready to go?" he whispers against my mouth.

"Yes."

I let him go and grab my long coat and drape it over my shoulders.

"You two have fun," Momma smiles while getting her things together.

They are also going out for a romantic dinner tonight while Amanda is going to watch RJ while they are gone.

"We will. You guys have fun," I wink at my mom causing her to blush.

"Love you," Ray kisses my forehead.

"Love you too."

We say our final goodbyes before we head for Christian's car and get inside.

I put on my seatbelt while Christian closes his door. He leans over and opens the glovebox and produces a single white rose. He leans over to me and runs the rose up and down my chest while smiling seductively at me.

"Happy Valentine's day, baby," he smiles causing me to melt.

"You too," I pant slightly causing him to smirk.

He leans towards me and kisses me. His tongue is exploring my mouth for a few moments before he pulls back.

"I can't wait for later," he whispers in my ear causing goosebumps to form on my legs and arms.

"Can't we just skip dinner?" I groan and squirm in my seat.

His scent and the way he looks tonight is making me extremely horny, and I don't know if I can make it through dinner without going insane.

"As tempted as I am to go home and fuck you right now, we need to catch our reservation," he laughs and leans back.

I pout playfully while he turns on the engine. He smiles as he backs out of the driveway and drives towards the restaurant.

* * *

"Would you like any dessert this evening?" the waiter asks while taking away our dinner plates.

"I think we will. We will have the Tiramisu Moderno, please," Christian reads from the menu.

"Excellent, sir," the waiter smiles while taking the dessert menu and walking off to put in the order.

We have been at the upscale restaurant for over an hour, and we just finished eating, which was absolutely delicious.

The restaurant is beautiful and has a very homey feel to it. Booths and tables surround the restaurant and lined with crisp white table cloths, wooden chairs, and a beautiful rose/candle centerpiece. There are two levels in the restaurant with a staircase located in the middle of the dining room.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It's beautiful," I smile as I look around the room.

"Your welcome. It's not Canlis, but it's nice," he smiles back as he takes my hand into his and stares at me lovingly.

I am about to say something, but stop when my phone suddenly goes off in my purse.

"Sorry, hang on," I frown and take out my phone.

I hurriedly and press _end_ when I see Ryan's name displayed on the screen.

"Who is it?" Christian frowns.

"No one important," I lie and put my phone back in my purse.

I haven't heard from Ryan in a few weeks. I know he is calling today because of Valentine's day, but I don't really want to talk to him right now.

Ryan doesn't know about Christian, and I don't want to tell him because I know that he will try to talk me out of being with him, and I don't want to get into it with him of all people. Christian doesn't know about Ryan either. I never told him that I had an ex-boyfriend, and he hasn't asked, so I am going to keep it to myself for now. If he does ask, I won't lie to him because we are not together anymore, so I don't think it will be a problem anyway. _Yeah, don't lie to yourself there, Ana._

Christian is way too possessive, especially when it comes to me. That creepy guy who hangs around Christian's baby mama is always gawking at me. Christian noticed one day at lunch and threw his arm around my shoulders and practically growled at the guy. I would have been annoyed at his behavior, but with this guy always looking at me, I don't really mind. Maybe if he sees us together, then he would stop paying attention to me.

I look up at Christian who looks suspicious for a second before he nods and takes a drink of his water.

"Here you go. Do you need anything else?" the waiter asks while he puts our dessert on the table.

"That's it, thank you," Christian says politely.

"Enjoy," the waiter says before taking off.

We share the dessert. I close my eyes and moan at the exquisite taste of the Tiramisu that melts in my mouth. I hear a groan, and I open my eyes to see Christian staring at me with lust.

He swallows hard and closes his eyes for a minute. I smirk and go back to enjoying the dessert. Christian finishes it since I am too full to eat another bite. Christian asks for the check and the waiter nods.

"I have something for you," Christian says suddenly.

I frown as he digs into his pant pocket and produces a red box. He hands it to me, and I grab it in confusion.

"Christian, you didn't have to get me anything," I scold him.

"I wanted too. It's valentine's day. Of course, I would get you something. Open it," he gestures towards the box that is in my hand. _Yeah, but I didn't get him anything._

I bite my lip when I see the _Cartier_ lettering on the top. I slowly open it, and I gasp loudly when I see what is inside.

It's the _Cartier love bracelet._

I recognize it since my mom always wanted one of these, but they were too expensive. My dad is still saving up money so he can buy my mom one. _Oh, my God._

Tears prick to my eyes and I look up at Christian. He is staring at me nervously afraid of my reaction.

I don't know what to say. The bracelet is beautiful, but it's way too expensive. This bracelet costs a fortune. _Why would he buy this for me?_

"Christian…I-," I stop and try to think of what to say. _Why would he spend this much money on me?_

"Don't you like it?" he says nervously with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Of course I do. I love it, but Christian, this bracelet is too expensive. How much are these? This bracelet has to be over…like what? Four thousand?" I say in disbelief.

"Five thousand, actually," he says under his breath causing me to gasp louder.

" _Five thousand!_ Christian, no, I cannot take this," I shake my head frantically and push the box towards him.

 _Is he out of his mind? Why in the hell would he spend all that money?_

"Why? I thought you liked it?" his voice is full of hurt.

"Christian, I do like it. Why the hell would you spend that much money on me? Where did you get five thousand dollars from?" I say in astonishment.

"From my savings," he shrugs.

My eyes widen, and my mouth drops open. _He had five thousand in savings? What the hell?_

"Christian, oh my, god," I say incredulity as I put my head in my hands. _I cannot believe this._

"Ana, don't worry about the money. It was well worth it. I wanted to get you the bracelet. Can't you just say thank you," he says annoyed.

"Christian, five thousand is way too much money to spend. Especially right now. I mean, you could have used that money on your baby," I snap.

He snorts. "Why? The kid is not coming for another…what? Five months or some shit," he rolls his eyes.

I shake my head and sigh then close my eyes. I cannot believe he would spend that much on a bracelet. I mean five thousand? _Used his savings_? How much money does he get a month? Good Lord, that is a lot of money to have in savings, especially when you're only seventeen. I mean I guess it makes sense since his parents are very wealthy, but still, he shouldn't spend that much money on a present.

"I can't accept this. It's just too much," I shake my head and push the box towards him again.

His lips form a thin line and then his eyes drop to the box. He grits his teeth and snatches the box from the table and shoves it in his pocket.

"Fine. Thanks for making me feel like shit. I was just trying to do something nice for you," he huffs and looks anywhere but at me.

My eyes soften towards him. He looks upset, and now I feel like crap. _Good going, genius._

He snatches the receipt out of the waiter's hand, and looks it over before getting his wallet out of his pocket and produces a hundred-dollar bill and throws it on the table.

"Keep the change," he growls at the waiter.

"Th-ank you, sir," the waiter stutters before scurrying off.

"Christian-," I try to explain, but he cuts me off with a glare.

"Let's just go," he snaps and pushes his chair back and storms out of the restaurant.

I get up and blush in embarrassment when everyone is staring at us. I pick up my purse and follow him out.

He is just now getting into the driver's side of his car when I make it out of the restaurant. He slams the door, and I feel even worse for not accepting his present.

My shoulders slump and I walk towards his car. I open the door and suddenly cringe when the loud rock music hits my ears. I get inside and close the door. I put on my seatbelt and Christian suddenly peels out of the parking spot causing my back to hit the seat with force.

He weaves in and out of traffic while the sounds of Fall Out Boy blast from the speakers.

He stops suddenly at a stop light causing me to fly forward in my seat. I scoff and lean over and turn off the music. He whips his head over to me and glares.

"Lose the damn attitude. I am sorry what happened back there, all right?" I shout at him.

He scowls and stares straight ahead causing me to sigh.

"Christian, I am sorry, okay? That just caught me off guard. I love the bracelet. I really do. I just can't understand why you would spend all your savings on me. You have to see it from my point of view," I try to make him understand.

He sighs and runs a hand down his face. "I just wanted to get it for you. I saw it, and I couldn't resist buying it," he says sullenly.

"I appreciate that, and I love the bracelet," I smile as I lean towards him and give him a kiss.

He beams at me and kisses me back. I shake my head at him and lean back in my seat. He drives forward and takes my hand into his. He kisses the back of it, and I smile.

Just like that, our fight is over.

* * *

"Where are Mia and Elliot?" I say while he drives up to his garage.

"Out somewhere. I told them I was bringing you over, and that I wanted some alone time with you. They made me pay them to leave, but I would happily give them whatever they wanted so I could spend alone time with you," he winks at me while he parks the car.

I smile and bite my lip. He winks again and gets out of the car.

I follow and together we walk up to his front door. His house is amazing. I haven't met his parents yet, but hopefully, when I do, they would accept me. Christian told me that his mom and Cora are getting close due to the pregnancy. Another reason why I am jealous, and bothered by the fact that I am his girlfriend and his mom is closer to his baby mama than she is with me.

I sigh and my mood plummets at the thought as we walk inside. Christian leads me upstairs while I gawk at the surroundings. It's even more beautiful inside.

We get to his room, and he slams the door when I walk inside. The next thing I know, I am being pushed against a wall, and his mouth slammed onto mine.

I moan into his mouth and throw my hands in his hair and tug. He moans loudly in my mouth, and arousal replaces my sullen mood.

I break the kiss and back him up towards his bed. He looks at me confused, and his eyes widen when I push him back on his bed. He bounces and looks up at me in shock.

I smile seductively at him before I throw my purse on his desk chair. He bites his lip while I start undressing in front of him. I unzip my dress, and push the sleeves off of my shoulders slowly. When I am done the dress falls to the floor leaving me just in my high heels. He moans when he sees my choice of lingerie.

I am wearing a white long line lace bra with matching lace thong. Christian leans on his elbows before he starts to rub his erection through his pants.

I walk out of the dress and take off my shoes. I walk towards him and crawl on the bed and straddle him. He puts his hands on my hips and leans back on the bed. I lean down and kiss him. Our tongues are dancing for a second before I break the kiss and start taking off his clothes.

I start with his shoes, then I take off his blazer and unbutton his shirt. I throw them across the room and start on his pants. I take them off his legs, so he is laying on his bed in only his black briefs.

I lick my lips at the sight of him. Perfect abs and pecks. I trace his very sexy _V_ and rub his erection through his briefs. He closes his eyes and moans. He suddenly sits up and throws me on my back.

I moan when he starts kissing my neck. He reaches in back of me and unclips my bra and throws it on the floor. He moans when my breasts are free. He takes them both into his hand and starts to knead them and then leaned down and takes a nipple into his mouth.

I moan when he nips and sucks on my nipple. I tug his hair and throw my head back at the sensation. He releases my breast with a pop and hurriedly takes off my panties. He dives right into my sex and starts to lick my slit. I pant and moan when he starts circling his tongue around my clit.

It feels so good that I open my legs as far as they go and push his mouth further into my sex. I close my eyes as he continues to lick and suck.

"Your pussy is so fucking good," he moans against my sex causing me to almost climax. I don't want to cum like this. I want him inside me.

"Christian, I need you," I moan and try to pick up his head from my sex.

He licks my lips one more time before lifting his head and kisses me with passion. I can taste myself on is lips and it causes me to kiss him harder. He grinds his erection onto my sex, and I gasp against his mouth.

He breaks the kiss and takes off his briefs. I open my legs wider and moan loudly when I see his cock. He's so much bigger than what I am used to. He has to be two inches longer. He's long and thick. He's throbbing, and the head is pink with pre-cum coating the tip.

I lick my lips, and the sight of him causes me to become wetter. He leans over to his nightstand and produces a condom. He rips it open with his teeth and rolls it onto his erection.

He leans over me and kisses me before guiding his cock into my sex. I moan, and my mouth drops open when his cock is finally buried inside of me entirely.

"Fuck, baby," he says breathlessly.

I moan, and my eyes roll in the back of my head as he starts to move his hips. I place my legs around his waist as he thrusts harder into me.

"Yes, oh, Christian. Fuck me. Fuck me harder," I moan loudly.

He starts pounding into me harder and harder with every thrust. Loud moans and skin slapping together fill the room. I take my legs off of his waist and push him off of me. He pants loudly as I push him on his back.

I immediately straddle him and slowly sink back down on his cock. He moans and his head leans back on his pillow. I put my hands on his chest and rock my hips, then circle them causing his eyes to roll back into his head.

I close my eyes as I ride him. I place my hands on his knees and lean back as he puts his hands on my hips. I bounce up and down for a few minutes before I start to rub my clit with my fingers.

"Fuck yes! Bounce on my cock baby," his eyes are wild when he spots me rubbing myself.

I press harder on my clit just as his cock hits that magical spot inside of me causing me to explode around him.

He cums right after me with a roar before I fall on top of him. We are both panting heavily for a few minutes before our breathing returns to normal.

I smile and start tracing patterns on his chest. "That was incredible," he whispers.

"Yes, it was," I bite my lip.

I've never cum that hard before. Just the thought of that explosive orgasm makes me want to do it again.

I kiss his chest while my hand reaches down to his still hard erection. He moans and grinds his erection on my hand.

"I want to fuck you again," he growls.

I giggle when he throws me on my back then moan in ecstasy when he slams into me. He fucks me hard two more times before we both fall into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: We are having…

* * *

 _ **April 2016**_

 _ **Two Months Later**_

 _ **Ana**_

"Happy two-month anniversary," I jump in surprise when Christian whispers in my ear.

I clutch a hand to my chest and glare at him when I turn around.

I was just getting out of my car to start another day at school since it is Monday. Amanda is not with me today since she got a ride with Mia. They have been close for some time now, and most of her free time is always spent with her new best friend, so I hardly see her unless it's at dinner every night.

"Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me" I scowl playfully at him.

He laughs, and I roll my eyes. He circles his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck.

I bite my lip as he presses his forehead against mine. "Hi," he whispers.

"Hi," I whisper back as we stare into each other's eyes.

Today marks the two-month mark in our relationship. It has sure been exciting and overwhelming.

Our time at school has so far been drama free even though I thought that his baby mama would start to cause trouble. She did find out about our relationship through Christian's mother a few weeks after our Valentine's day dinner.

From what I heard from Christian, she didn't take it too well, but to my surprise, she has been keeping her distance.

I frequently see her staring at Christian in longing at lunch every day, but other than that, she has not bothered us once. I can tell that Christian is relieved not to have to deal with her on a daily basis. His mother is the only one who has been communicating with her and her family. I guess Christian was serious about not having anything to do with her, not that I didn't believe him in the first place.

I am just glad that there is no drama right now with her, but I am not naïve enough to think that it's not going to change soon.

"When do your parents want us over on Saturday?" he asks against my neck.

"Around six," I giggle when the stubble on his chin tickles the side of my neck.

My parents invited the Grey's over for dinner this weekend. Up until now, my family and I have not met Christian's parents yet. Grace and Carrick have very demanding careers and among their jobs, and functions they have to attend every other weekend, we have not had a chance to meet with them.

Grace has been spending her free time with Cora and her family due to her carrying their first grandchild with makes me envious of their apparent closeness. I just hope that when I do meet his parents, we will become just as close as she is with Cora.

I still haven't told my parents about the baby yet. I know that they will be pissed and disappointed that I didn't tell them, but I can't seem to find the courage to tell them. They love Christian, and I don't want them to hate him for getting someone else pregnant. I know I am being stupid about not telling them, but somehow my idiot self won't let me tell my parents.

I am just scared that they will keep me from seeing him. I have been getting really close to Christian as time goes on and I am starting to really fall for him. It's different from the feelings I had with Ryan. The connection we have is stronger than what Ryan and I ever had.

And that scares me.

It scares me that my feelings for him are developing and I don't know what sort of feelings he is experiencing. He might like me and all, but he could just see our relationship as something temporary and not something he wants long term.

I want a long term relationship. I want love, marriage, and kids. I see those things in my future. I see our relationship going in that direction, but does he?

I'm afraid that with this baby, he won't want to have any more children in the future. I don't know what I would do if he told me that he didn't want to settle down and get married, let alone have another child. _Maybe he does want them in the future? Who knows…_

"Hey where did you go?" he nuzzles my nose with his.

I shake my head to get rid of the depressing thoughts of possibly not having kids in the future.

"Nowhere, sorry. Just thinking about this weekend," I smile and lean forward and kiss him.

"Are you nervous to meet my parents?" he frowns.

"Yeah, a little. I just need to tell my parents," I sigh.

He sighs as well and kisses my cheek, and lets me go.

"Yes, you do. I understand why you haven't told them, but you need too. My mother keeps asking me if your parents know what is going on, but I keep changing the subject," he pinches the bridge of his nose.

I groan and feel like crap. I hate that he is lying to his parents because I am too chicken shit to tell them. They are going to hate me for not telling my parents what is going on. I just need to suck it up and tell them before things blow up in our faces and they find out from someone other than me.

"I will. I will tell them before you all come over this weekend. I promise," I vow and kiss him once more.

"Good. They will be disappointed, but hopefully your dad won't try to kill me with one of his guns," he shutters, and his eyes widen in fear.

I laugh as I put my arms around his neck. Ray took Christian to the shooting range one weekend last month to try to get to know the man who is seeing his older daughter.

Ray's shooting skills scared the crap out of him. Christian came back home and told me that he would never get on my father's bad side seeing that he could shoot him at any given time. Especially if he hurts his little girl.

I always burst out laughing at Christian's facial expression when he spots my father's locked gun cabinet that he houses in our family room.

"He is not going to shoot you, Christian. Stop being a baby," I smirk against his lips.

He leans back and narrows his eyes at me. I flutter my eyelashes innocently at him.

"I'll give you being a baby," he growls and pushes me back into the car causing me to yelp.

I moan as his mouth descends to mine. He pushes his tongue into my mouth, and he moans. I tug the hair on the nape of his neck as he runs his down my back to my ass. He squeezes my ass cheeks and pushes me into his erection.

I moan as he grinds himself into my center. I throw my head back as he continues to grind into me. He kisses and nips my neck as I pant.

"We need to stop. We have class," I moan when he squeezes both of my hips.

"After school?" he pants against my neck.

"Most definitely," My mouth drops open when he sucks on the pressure point in my neck.

He leans back and kisses me hard on the lips once more before he pulls back. I giggle when he adjusts his pants and looks around the student parking lot awkwardly.

"Let's go," I shake my head with a smile and walk towards the double doors.

He catches up with me and takes my hand into his.

I smile when I spot the _Cartier_ bracelet on my wrist. I still feel awful about how I acted when he gave me the bracelet. I was selfish, and I hated the look on his face. He only wanted to give me something special, and I threw it in his face.

The next day, I happily took accepted it, and in turn, the morning was spent in bed.

Thankfully, his parents didn't catch me there because they had to go to work that weekend, so I was able to get out of the house without them knowing.

I smile as he opens the front doors for me and then playfully bows.

"Me 'lady," he gestures to the hallway.

I giggle and curtsy. "Thank you, kind sir."

He laughs as we playfully hit and kiss each other while walking down the hallway. He stands in the back of me and tickles my sides while laughing against my neck. I giggle and try to get away from his fingers.

"Stop," giggle, "Stop…stop," I throw my head back and laugh as he continues to tickle my ribs and sides.

"Never!" he exclaims while now tickling my neck.

I continue to laugh, and it causes me to stop walking forward. My left shoulder hits the lockers as he laughs out loud. He finally stops tickling me, and I stand up straight to turn around and smack him playfully in the arm.

He dodges my hand and takes me into his arms. He smiles lovingly down at me for a second before giving me a slow, tender kiss.

"I'll miss you today," he whispers while softly running a finger down my face.

"I'll miss you too," I murmur.

We stand there and stare at each other. He opens his mouth and is about to say something, but somebody clears their throat behind us before he can speak.

We both turn our heads and see the teacher glaring at us in the doorway of our classroom.

"Class started ten minutes ago. Get inside you two," he says firmly before closing the door.

My eyes widen when I see Cora peeking at us behind the far wall. Her eyes widen when she sees me looking at her, and she turns around and runs away. _What the hell?_

"What?" Christian asks.

"Did you see that?" I frown as I continue to stare over at where she was.

"See what?" I can hear the confusion in his voice.

I turn around, and he is frowning at me. "Cora was standing over there peeking at us from that wall," I point behind me with my thumb.

He immediately scowls and stomps over there. I roll my eyes and see him looking down the hallway, but turn back around when he doesn't see her.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair in annoyance. "Let's get inside."

I give him a weak smile and take his offered hand, and we both walk into the classroom.

* * *

It is now lunch time, and I just picked up my salad and water from the lunch line. I scan the lunch room and spot everyone is now sitting at our usual table in the middle.

I walk towards the table and yelp and then giggle when I feel Christian's hands around my waist and his mouth on my neck. _His lips always find my neck._

"Have I told you how hot you look today?" he chuckles against my neck.

I bite my lip and look down at my clothes. I am dressed in a high-waisted black floral skirt with a white camisole tucked into the skirt. I am also wearing a cropped pink leather jacket on top and black flats. I have my hair in a side braid and my white pearl earrings.

"No, but now you did," I smile as he nuzzles my cheek with his.

"Cut it out you too," Kate rolls her eyes at us from the table. Elliot is also smirking at us. He is cuddled up next to Kate.

I turn towards her, and she is smirking at me. I wink at her and sit down at the table. All my friends laugh and resume eating when Christian sits down beside me. I turn towards him and put my left leg on top of his right leg and lean into him. He kisses my cheek and starts to eat.

I pick up a cucumber and nibble on it while listening to the banter around the table.

"Try this, Ana. It's so good," Leila says while leaning over the table and offers me a bite of her salad.

I sit up slightly to take her fork into my mouth. I moan when the delicious salad dressing hits my taste buds. I put my hand to my mouth as I sit back down.

"Wow. That is good," I smile, and Leila nods in agreement.

Christian smirks as he kisses my head. I lick my lips and then my finger. I don't know why, but something makes me look across the cafeteria, and when I do, that weirdo is staring at me from his usual table.

I frown and take my finger out of my mouth. _Why the hell is he still staring at me? Ugh!_

His eyes travel to my mouth, and he suddenly licks his lips. I scrunch up my nose and see Cora is sitting next to him. Her hair is up in a ponytail today, and the usual bags under her eyes is not as prominent as they were two months ago. She is staring at me impassively, but her eyes show her normal sorrow.

I quickly look away and then smile awkwardly at Christian when he nuzzles his nose into my neck. He nips at my ear, and I close my eyes and try to block out the two sets of eyes that bore into me from across the room. _Just don't pay attention to them. Just reveal in his touch._

I bite my lip when his nose runs across my jaw. Without opening my eyes, I turn my head and kiss him passionately. His tongue slips through my lips and slowly explores my mouth.

I vaguely hear someone say from across the table, _there at it again,_ but I ignore the laughs from the table and sensually kiss him back.

* * *

 _ **Cora**_

My eyes water when I stare at them from across the room as they kiss one another. Their group of friends laugh and roll their eyes at them while they continue to make out with each other.

A tear slips from my eye, and I wipe it away and look away from them. I rub my bump and look down at my swollen stomach.

Today I am twenty weeks, and later today, I have my second ultrasound. I wanted to ask Christian if he wanted to come with me, but I don't know if he will show up. I asked Grace if she would pass on the message, and she told me she would.

I hope he does.

This appointment, we will find out the sex of our baby, and I can't wait.

I still think it's a girl, so I already have a name picked out.

Chloe Grace Grey.

I want to give the baby Grace's name since she is the only one who has been involved with the baby so far. She comes to my appointments and calls me at least once every few weeks. At first, I was surprised to hear from her. I thought that she would hate me for getting pregnant and maybe accuse me of getting pregnant on purpose.

She surprised me that she wanted to be involved in the pregnancy. Her husband, Carrick has not warmed up to me yet. He did come with Grace to my last appointment but was somewhat cold towards me. He hardly looked at me, and when he did, I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

My parents have been supportive, and my mother is becoming excited about becoming a grandmother as well as Grace.

I just wish that the father would be excited about this baby. I haven't heard from him, which doesn't surprise me. He told me that he would not be involved in the pregnancy, and he meant it.

He has not come to one doctor's appointment or called to see how the baby was doing.

I look back up over to them, and they are both laughing, and he's tickling her like he was this morning. My lip trembles when I see them together.

The first time I saw them together, I thought there was a chance that it was just a one-time thing, but as the day's past, I saw them together every day. It was like someone ripping my heart out over and over again when I saw them growing closer.

 _Were they together now? Are they boyfriend and girlfriend?_ I couldn't take it anymore and built up the courage to ask Grace if he was seeing someone.

She was hesitant at first, but I practically begged her to tell me if he was seeing anyone. She was still hesitant in saying anything, but I told her that if he was seeing anyone, I had the right to know since they most likely will be around when my child is born. They will be taking care of the baby with Christian if or when he does watch her.

I wanted to know who she was. Grace finally relented after that and told me that he was seeing someone. All she said was her name was Ana and that she seemed like a lovely girl.

I hung up with her after that and balled my eyes out for a week straight. How could he go out with someone after what happened? How could he want to screw around with someone else when he has the responsibility to my child? _Our child?_

I grit my teeth when they get up from the table and continue their ridiculous PDA in front of me no less. The girl he is with is very beautiful. She's in the popular crowd, with tons of friends, and have guys falling all over her.

The guys in my class keep talking about how hot she is, and how the guy she is with is one lucky prick, especially to get a girl like that.

It always upsets me, because I am not like her. I'm not as pretty as her, or popular as her. I'm not outgoing, and I am not confident in my own skin. Just looking at her, and how she oozes confidence makes me envious.

She is the perfect girl. Perfect enough to catch the eyes of a guy that I want so desperately. I hate to admit it, but I can see why he likes her. _Why can't he like me? Am I that repulsive to him?_

"Would you cut it out!" Jose growls into my ear.

I jump out of my thoughts and look over at him. He is glaring at me, and his hand is balled up into fists.

"What?" I say meekly.

"It's pathetic that you are pining over that dick. He knocked you up, and he told you time and time again that you were a mistake, and you still want the fucker? Grow up, Cora," he scoffs.

My mouth drops open at his tone. _Why would he say something like that?_

"I'm not pathetic," I murmur and knot my fingers in my lap.

Jose rolls his eyes and shakes his head in disgust. "Do whatever you want, sweetheart. He still aint going to want you or that kid," he huffs and gathers his stuff and stomps off.

I bite my lip and my eyes water. _Why is he being so mean?_

I squirm in my seat when I look around the cafeteria and see some people whispering and pointing over at me. Since my belly is getting bigger, some have noticed the change and started whispering and gossiping about me. I guess many of them figured out that I am pregnant, because of what people are saying behind my back every day at school.

I can't seem to stop thinking about all the mean things some say about me.

 _She's the one who got knock up…_

 _I heard that the baby daddy wants nothing to do with her or the kid…_

 _What a slut. Ever heard of condoms?_

 _Pathetic for pining over him…_

 _What a loser…_

The insults, stares, and whispers at school are getting worse enough that my blood pressure has become a little high and the morning sickness that was finally starting to go away, is slowly coming back again.

I know that it is only going to get worse as time goes on. I sigh miserably and gather my things and run out of the cafeteria and try to ignore the laughs coming from behind me.

* * *

"How are you doing, Cora?" the nurse asks while I sit down on the bed.

"I'm okay I guess," I shrug.

"How is the morning sickness?" she asks while taking my blood pressure.

"I am having a little," I murmur and look over at Grace and my mother.

Since I have my ultrasound today, Grace took off work to make it to my appointment. My mom also took today off to come with me. Grace looks at me in concern and tries to give me a reassuring smile. My mom gets up and comes over and squeezes my hand.

Christian didn't make it. Grace saw me about to break down, and she told me that he couldn't make it because he had swimming practice. I guess Christian took up the hobby of swimming a month ago from what Grace said to me. _Did he just get into a sport to avoid me?_

The nurse brings me out of my depressing thoughts. "Your blood pressure has come down, so let's try and look at that more closely. Are you ready for the ultrasound?" she asks.

I perk up and nod. "Yes, please." My mom smiles brightly and kisses my forehead.

The nurse tells me to lay back. I pick up my shirt, and she squirts warm jelly on my small baby bump. I giggle when the baby starts to kick. Grace smiles as she walks over to us and stands by my mom.

She runs the probe around my stomach, and the baby comes onto the screen. My mouth opens and eyes bug out in wonder and awe at the picture of my baby.

"Okay, everything seems to be in order, and let's see if we can see the sex…oh, yes, there we are," she smiles and hits a few buttons to freeze the screen.

The view is of its little bottom, and she points to the middle where the sex is located.

"Well, it looks like you are having a little girl," she smiles and types, _It's a girl!_ Next to the baby's profile.

I gasp, and my eyes fill with tears. My mother and Grace smile and congratulate me. I laugh while tears run down my face. She stops with the ultrasound and gives me some paper towels to clean myself.

I wipe my stomach and rub my bump happily.

 _We're having a little girl!_

* * *

My mother had to pick up my brother from an event that was held after school, and Grace had been called into work, so I am home alone getting ready to go over to Christian's house to tell him the good news.

It's past five, so Christian should be home by now. I go into my closet and take out one of my maternity dresses. Since it is now spring, I can finally wear some of my cute dresses that my mom bought.

It is a mint green floral chiffon maternity dress. I put my hair into a high ponytail and apply some light makeup. I also put on my easy white slip on shoes.

On my way home, my mom and I stopped at a baby store and bought a white onesie that has _Daddy's Girl_ in gold lettering on the front. It also comes with a pink bow that can go on the baby's head.

I thought this would be a cute way to tell him that we are having a girl. I hope he shows some enthusiasm or at least acts like he cares that he is having a daughter.

I check out myself in the mirror one last time. I smile at myself and take a deep breath before walking out to my dad's truck. He left to go out of town for business, and when he is gone, he lets me drive it.

I make it to Christian's house twenty minutes later. I smile when I see Christian's Audi by the garage. _He's home._

I take another deep breath and get the bag that contains the onesie, and get out of the truck and walk the steps to the front door. I knock on the thick oak wood and wait.

A woman in her early thirties with blonde hair and blue eyes answers the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" she smiles politely.

"Hi. Is Christian here?" I smile back.

She frowns slightly before answering. "Yes, he is. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Cora. I was just here to give him something," I say nervously and hold up the bag.

Her eyes widen, and she looks over her shoulder nervously before putting on a fake smile. "Oh, um, yes, Grace told me about you, but she didn't say you were stopping by. Come in, dear."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for not calling, but I wanted to give Christian something in person," I smile weakly.

She nods and wrings her hands in front of her. "I'm Mrs. Jones, the housekeeper. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you," I decline her offer and look around the house. _It's amazing, but also very intimidating._

"Ah, Christian is upstairs, um, the last door on the right," she points to the stairs and plasters a fake smile on her face before walking off into the house.

I shrug and look around the foyer before walking towards the stairs. I smile when I walk up the sweeping staircase and think of my baby growing up here. _She will be well loved here._

I walk along the long hallway until I get to the last door on the right. It's closed, and I break into a smile when I see Christian's door.

I look down and fix myself up and taking the onesie out of the bag. I drape it over my arm before knocking quietly and opening the door. I peek my head inside, and the sight in front of me makes me regret even coming here.

Christian is laying on top of his new girlfriend. His hand is running up and down her bent leg sensually while slowly thrusting in and out of her. Her head is thrown back, and her eyes closed while he is kissing her neck.

They are both moaning and softly calling out each other's name while he slowly makes love to her.

My knees turn weak, and the onesie almost falls off of my arm at the heartbreaking sight of him having sex with her. No, not sex. He is making love to her.

I close my eyes tightly and walk backward slowly before quietly shutting the door.

Tears run down my cheeks at what I just witnessed. I cannot believe he would not show up to my appointment because he was spending time with her.

How could he do this to me? I would have thought that he would care enough to come to this appointment at least. I carefully sprint towards the stairs and quickly, without falling, go down the steps.

The housekeeper is cleaning the foyer table when I finally get downstairs. She looks up, and she stops cleaning and gives me a sympathetic smile when she spots my tears. I ignore her and run out of the house to my dad's truck.

I drive home feeling heartbroken and one-hundred percent numb. I wipe the tears from my cheeks and stop at a stop sign. I squeeze my eyes closed and rub my bump and smile through the tears when little Chloe kicks.

"Don't worry; daddy will come around soon," I whisper to my daughter and smile when she kicks again.

He will come around. Then again, he may never come around.

* * *

The next day at lunch, I look around the cafeteria and try to spot Christian. I freeze when I see him next to his girlfriend. Once again; they are cuddled together feeding each other.

I sigh and rub my bump to find the courage to go over there and give him my ultrasound from yesterday.

If he doesn't want to come to my appointments, then I will go to him and give him the news myself.

I stand up straight and fix my clothes before walking over to their table. The girls who are sitting with them are all laughing and eating. The pretty strawberry blonde girl notices me first when I finally get to their table.

She stops laughing and stares at me impassively before giving me an overly sweet smile before throwing a fry at Christian's girlfriend. It hits her in the arm causing her to roll her eyes playfully. She looks up at me and freezes.

I stand there awkwardly before everyone. The table suddenly goes quiet, and everybody is staring at me curiously. I don't pay attention to anyone or look at anyone else instead of the pair of gray eyes that are now glaring at me.

He looks beautiful today. He is wearing blue jeans, a hunter green V-neck shirt, and a brown leather jacket. His copper hair is slicked back giving him the bad boy look.

He scowls and then continues to glare at me. I whither from is stare, but find the courage to stand up straight and push the ultrasound towards him.

His girlfriend's eyes widen when she sees what the picture is. Her bright blue eyes turn glassy, and she looks away.

His girlfriend is still beautiful. She is wearing white skinny jeans and a light pink shirt and sandals. Her hair is straight making her gorgeous mahogany hair shine under the lights.

I squirm uncomfortably when Christian snatches the picture and looks down at it in boredom.

His jaw tenses when he sees what it is. He slowly looks up at me, and he stares at me emotionless. I squirm again and start to feel uncomfortable when he doesn't say anything.

"We're having a-," I say, but he cuts me off.

"I fucking see that. Anything else?" he snaps.

My eyes water and I look down when his girlfriend rubs his arm to try to calm him down.

"I just wanted to tell you in person, since you missed the appointment yesterday. I thought you would want to know about your first child," I murmur and look over to his girlfriend.

She looks hurt, but a little part of me beams at the fact that I am having his child and she isn't.

"I don't see why you did. You can go now," he waves me off and throws the ultrasound on the table.

He nuzzles his nose into Ana's neck, and she smiles weakly at him before kissing the side of his face. I look around the table and notice one of the girls with light brown skin and long dark hair is leaning on the table with one hand. She cocks her eyebrow at me and stares at me intently.

Everyone else is staring at me in judgment, causing me to turn around and walk away quickly. I hear snickers and laughs behind me as I walk out of the cafeteria.

I try to ignore the stares and whispers while walking down the hall, but it becomes too much. I burst into tears as I walk towards the bathroom and lock myself in a stall and let the heartbreak and humiliation wash over me.

* * *

 _ **AN: Pinterest page is under my profile name.**_

 _ **I just wanted to clarify something. Christian told Ana everything, he didn't leave anything out when he told her about the baby. That includes the two girls from his class. Ana made her own mind up about those two, he didn't put anything in her head, he just told her the truth. I never said Christian was not a player or a dick, I did warn everyone that he is going to be a dick in the beginning.**_

 _ **Everyone makes mistakes, and these two are teenagers, they are still somewhat immature and have a lot to learn.**_

 _ **I respect everyone's view, and everyone has their opinion and that is okay. Like I said, I just wanted to clarify that.**_

 ** _Thank you for reading and following._**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10: Dinner of Surprises

* * *

 _ **Ana**_

"I actually cannot believe she came over here and did that. Boy, that chick has some balls," Leila says in disbelief and continues to eat her salad.

Everyone agrees and continues to eat and talk with their partners while Christian takes hold of my hand and stares at me in concern.

I don't pay attention to him, all I can seem to do is sit there frozen looking at the discarded ultrasound laying on the table by his arm.

I can't believe that her ultrasound was yesterday and he never told me. I would have persuaded him to go instead of hanging out together. Even if it pains me to see him going, deep down, I know him going to that appointment was the right thing to do.

A mixture of hurt and irritation fills me when thinking about this whole thing. When she took that ultrasound picture out, I wanted to burst into tears with the reality of him having someone else's child.

The fact that he will have a connection to her that I will never have.

The baby connects them forever. She will always be in Christian's life.

I don't want to have a baby right now, but a part of me wishes that I was the one having his baby. The thought is terrifying, and something that I should not be thinking about right now, especially at seventeen. I groan inwardly on letting my mind wonder about having a baby this young.

I don't even know if Christian and I will last, and I don't even know if he feels the same way about me. My feelings for him has increased with each passing day, and I'm worried that this whole relationship might just be a fling to him.

I have fallen in love with him, and the thought that he might not feel the same is horrifying.

I look around the large room and see some people laughing at her while she tries to run out of the cafeteria while holding her bump.

I grit my teeth at the scene of them making fun of her. I know that a part of me should hate her, but truthfully, she doesn't deserve the humiliation.

She doesn't deserve to have people laughing in her face while Christian gets to walk around school untouched and unaffected. Many people know what is going on, and they never turn their nose up to Christian.

I take my hand out of his and put my head into my hands. I ignore Christian and his attempt to get me to look at him.

I shake my head and squeeze my eyes shut.

I can't believe I have been so stupid. It hits me that all this time, I have been encouraging his behavior towards Cora. He treats her like crap, and I haven't even said anything to make him see that she is just crushing on him.

I know that her stalking him before I got here was wrong, but she just has a silly infatuation. She found out she was pregnant, and she wants to be with him. She intends to have a chance at her baby having a father. Yes, she is going about it the wrong way and ignoring the fact that he doesn't want her that way. But, that doesn't give him the right to treat her horribly.

I need to fix this. I need for Christian to start accepting the fact that Cora is going to be the mother of his child, and that he cannot change it. Even if it is painful, he needs to have a good wake up call.

What better person than me right?

I take a deep breath and pull my hands away from my face. I immediately see Kate and Elliot staring at me in worry. I give them a weak smile and turn towards Christian.

He is looking at me in concern as well. His gray eyes are filled with uncertainty. "I need to speak with you. Privately," my voice is clipped.

Not giving him the time to ask why I stand up and point to the hallway. He gets up slowly, frowning deeply. I turn around and tell the table that I will be right back. Everyone looks at me with a frown but nods anyway.

I swing my leg over the bench and use my hand to steady myself. I feel a hand on mine before I can lift my other leg onto the ground. I turn my head and see that it is Kate's hand. She squeezes my hand in reassurance. I give her a small smile in return.

"You okay?" she mouths.

"I will be," I mouth back.

She gives me a nod, and I beam when Leila, Naomi, Sadie and Riley put their hands on Kate's. They wink at me, and I smile and nod.

They take their hands away and snaps their fingers. I giggle and snap mine before I turn around and walk out of the cafeteria where Christian is waiting.

He is standing at the entrance of the cafeteria as I walk out. I ignore him and continue to walk down the hallway. We need to be alone for this conversation, and I don't want others to hear us talking.

He runs to catch up with me and tries to take my hand. I snatch it away and see his hurt expression. I ignore it and walk out of the school to the student parking lot.

"Ana, wait! I'm sorry about that. I will tell her to not come near us again," he pleads.

I stop and whip around to face him and look at him in disbelief. _You have got to be kidding me!_

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _Don't kill him, Ana. Don't kill him._

I open my eyes and see that he is staring at me wide-eyed.

"Why didn't you tell me that she had an appointment yesterday?" I say calmly.

He looks at me dumbfounded for a second before he shakes his head. "Why would I? It's not like I was going to go anyway."

 _Oh, My, God. What a jerk!_

"Did you even know her appointment was yesterday?" I ignore his question.

He shrugs in annoyance. "Grace told me about the appointment this week, but I wanted to spend my time with you."

I shake my head at him and sigh heavily while putting a hand to my forehead.

"I cannot believe your behavior in there, Christian. This has to stop," I point to the building.

He frowns in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You are acting like an asshole to the girl who is having your baby," I snap.

He scoffs, "I am not being an asshole. I already told her to leave me alone, and she won't fucking listen!"

"You _are_ being an asshole! Just because she has a silly crush on you, and wants you to be involved in your baby's life, doesn't give you the right to treat her like shit!" I shout.

He looks at me dumbfounded. He doesn't say anything; he just stands there staring at me wide-eyed.

I run my hand through my hair and try to calm myself down. I need to knock some sense into him, and I can't do that if I am yelling at him the entire time.

"Christian, I know that she stalked you and won't leave you alone, but you need to be civil towards her. She is having your baby whether you like it or not. You both need to stop being immature children and try to get along with one another," he starts to open his mouth, but I put my hand up to stop him from talking.

"I know what you are thinking, and I am not condoning what she did. I agree that she needs to move on and worry about the baby, and _you_ need to stop being so mean to her."

He breaths deeply, and says, "So am I just to forget that fact? I don't like her. I told her that countless times, and she won't let it go. She is doing whatever she can to rub this kid in your face. How are you not pissed off on what she did in there?" He shouts.

I groan and run a hand down my face in aggravation. "I'm not pissed off. I am hurt, yes, I admit that, but that doesn't mean we need to humiliate her in front of everyone," I snap.

"I did not humiliate her. She did that all on her own with the stunt she just pulled," he hisses.

I sigh deeply and close my eyes. This is so draining. _Why can't he understand what I am trying to tell him?_

I put my hands on both of my hips for a minute before I walk up to him. He stares into my eyes impassively while I put my hands around his neck. I peck him on the lips causing his lips to twitch into a smile. He puts his hands on my waist.

"Christian, for your unborn child, and for me, will you please just be civil towards her? You need to get over what she did before. Her acting like that has blinded you and causing you to humiliate the poor girl and that has to stop. You are going to be connected to her for the long haul, and this baby deserves two parents who do not argue and are at each other's throats constantly. You don't have to like her or be with her twenty-four seven, but for the sake of this baby, when you do have to see her, will you try to get along?" I implore him.

I stare into his eyes the entire time. He closes his eyes and sighs before giving me a small nod. I give him a small smile when he opens his eyes.

He shakes his head and breaths deeply. "I'm sorry. Your right. I will try not to overreact and be mean towards her, but sometimes I just can't help it. I just wish she would understand that I don't want her," he says sullenly.

"I know. Hopefully, she will soon, and just focus on the baby. There is nothing we can do about that. Her infatuation for you will go away in time," I run my hand through his hair.

He purrs and closes his eyes in contentment. I smile and lean forward to kiss his nose.

He opens his eyes, and his expression suddenly turns sorrowful, which causes me to frown.

"How could you want me?" he whispers softly.

"What?" I let out a breath.

"This isn't how it was supposed to go. You're not meant to want a fuck up like me. Someone who fucked a girl and got her pregnant. How could you want anything to do with me?" He says in anguish and takes my hands away from his neck and stands back.

My eyes widen as my hands fall by my sides. _Is he breaking up with me? No!_

"Christian," I murmur and try to walk forward, but he stops me.

He shakes his head and stares at me with a look of torment etched on his face. "Ana…maybe we shouldn't be-," he starts to say, but I launch myself towards him and take his head into my hands.

"Don't you ever say that! I am not going anywhere. You are not pushing me away because you think I can't handle this. I already made my decision two months ago, and I don't regret being with you. Do you hear me?" I say sternly.

He swallows loudly and nods his head. Tears form in his eyes causing mine to do the same. He circles his arms around my waist and cups my cheek. I move my head into his touch and close my eyes.

His forehead rests onto mine and he breaths, "Ana, I'm too much of an asshole, and-," I cut him off.

"Yes, you are sometimes, but you are a good person, Christian," I look up to his eyes and touch his cheek tenderly. "You are just scared," I whisper.

His eyes widen, and he just stares at me for a second before he frantically nods his head. "Terrified," he chokes.

I smile, "I know. I understand. It will be okay, Christian. I will be here to help you every step of the way."

"Oh, Ana," he says breathlessly before kissing me passionately.

He breaks the kiss and looks up at me with an unfamiliar emotion. I blink and wait for him to say something.

"Ana…I-," he stops and tries to compose himself.

"I…I..," he stutters, and my eyes go wide. _Is he trying to tell me he loves me?_

I look at him hopefully, and he smiles at me. His eyes say it all. My lips part and my eyes fill with tears. _This is really happening!_

He stares into my eyes and cups my cheek once more. "Ana, I l-."

"Hey! You two need to get to class!" someone yells causing us to jump back from each other. _Well crap!_

We both turn to see an angry teacher staring at us by the front of the school. Christian nods and holds his hand up to tell her we are coming. She huffs and goes inside.

I giggle, and he chuckles. I smile when he turns back towards me. "Let's get inside," he offers me his hand. I sigh contently.

I agree and take his hand. We walk out of the parking lot, and he kisses our interlock fingers causing me to smile at him lovingly.

* * *

I sigh as I walk through my front door a few hours later. I place my car keys, purse and backpack on the foyer table. I suddenly frown when I see my mom frantically rushing past me into the hallway bathroom.

I rush towards her when I hear her vomiting. I open the door and see her bent over the toilet.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I say in concern.

I rush over to her and lean down and take her hair out of her face. She shakes her head and vomits again. I turn my head because the smell is so overwhelming. I close my eyes and try not to gag. I hold her hair for a few moments before she finally stops throwing up.

She gasps and slumps down on the floor. I flush the toilet and put the seat down. I hurriedly walk to the sink and soak a washcloth in water.

Momma's eyes are closed and she is breathing deeply, probably trying to will the nausea away. I put the washcloth on her forehead, and she holds it on her head.

"What happened? Why are you getting sick?" I ask while sitting down beside her.

"I don't know. I feel like crap," she croaks.

"Is it something you ate?"

She thinks for a minute and then groans. "I made a friend at work today. She is another teacher and invited me to lunch. We went to this new place. Maybe it's that risotto," she groans again.

I look at her in sympathy. She gets up slowly and walks to the sink to wash out her mouth.

"Do you need anything?" I ask attentively.

"Some water. Thank you, honey," she gives me a weak, tired smile in the mirror.

I walk out of the bathroom, and hurry to the kitchen to get her a glass. I walk back to the bathroom and before I can get there, the front door opens. It's Amanda.

"Hey," she smiles as she puts her stuff down beside mine.

"Hey, mom is sick-," I say, but the sound of momma getting sick again stops me.

Amanda frowns and looks behind me. We both hurry to the bathroom, and she has bent over the toilet again.

"Jesus," Amanda says under her breath.

We both lean down, and I put her hair out of her face while Amanda rubs her back.

Amanda looks up at me while momma continues to vomit into the toilet. She mouths _Oh, my, God._ I nod at her, and we both continue to hold her hair while she gets sick.

* * *

Momma continued to get sick throughout the rest of the day. We spent the majority of the evening in the hallway bathroom. Dad got home around five thirty and rushed to her side when he heard her getting sick, and he took over for us.

They finally walked out of the bathroom at six. He carried her limp body to their bedroom so she can lay down. Amanda and I look concerned as he took her out of the bathroom.

I went to check on RJ, and he has been in his room playing on his Vita. I went downstairs and cooked dinner for us. Dad came down to eat and told us that she is sleeping now, but is still getting sick.

He says he is getting worried since she has not stopped throwing up, but he's hopeful that she will feel better after a good night's sleep.

We finish eating, and Amanda helps me with the dishes while RJ goes to watch TV. Dad goes upstairs to lay down with momma.

After we are done, we both go into our rooms and get our homework done. I am more nervous now because I wanted to tell them about Christian and the baby, but since she is too sick, I am going to have to wait until tomorrow.

I sigh and get my homework done and after that call Christian.

* * *

"Ana. Ana, honey," I hear my dad's voice rousing me from sleep.

I open my eyes and see that it is still pitch black outside. I scramble up and see Ray sat beside me.

"What's wrong?" I say groggily while rubbing my eyes.

"Your mother is not getting any better. I am going to take her to the hospital. I need you to keep an ear out for your siblings. I will call you when we know what is wrong," he explains.

I nod concerned, and Ray kisses my cheek when he sees my expression. "Don't worry, honey. It's probably just food poisoning, but I want to make sure."

I nod again, and he kisses me on my forehead once more before leaving my room. I lay back down and try not to worry about my mom.

* * *

 _ **Saturday**_

It turns out that my mom did, in fact, have a severe case of food poisoning. I didn't have the chance to tell my parents what is going on because she was too sick and she just started feeling better yesterday evening.

Right now I am in the kitchen helping my mother cook lunch for the Grey's. My mom is hurrying around the kitchen trying to finish the food.

I am standing there freaking out because Christian and his parents will be here any minute and for sure will talk about what is going on.

"Mom, I need to tell you something," I say flustered.

She plates the warm rolls onto a serving platter and waves her hand. "Can this wait, honey?" she says distractedly.

"No, mom. I really need-," I start to say, but the sound of a doorbell stops me.

I start to panic. _Shit! I don't have time now_.

Mom looks down and fixes her Blue Jersey Faux Wrap dress with white polka dots. She fluffs her hair while Ray comes down the stairs wearing blue jeans, and a light blue button-up shirt.

Amanda and RJ come down as well to greet the Grey's. I look down and fix my white dress which has different colored birds all over it, and I paired it with a skinny brown belt at the waist and black flats.

I take a deep breath and walk forward. _I'm in deep shit._

Momma answers the door and Christian, Mia and Elliot, and his parents stand on the porch.

Christian sees me and gives me a panty-dropping smile. I smile and my panic ceases.

He greets my parents before he comes inside and walks towards me. He smirks and kisses my cheek.

"You look beautiful, baby," he whispers into my ear.

"Thank you. You look handsome," I look him up and down.

He is wearing distressed blue jeans and a white T-shirt that cling to his chest. I lick my lips, and he smirks. "Later," he purrs into my ear.

I smile and kiss his cheek. "Your parents don't seem mad about the baby. Thank, God," he says relieved.

I stiffen and stare at him wide-eyed. He frowns at me and then his eyes widen. "You didn't tell them did you?"

"I tried, but my mom was sick the rest of the week. She has been gone all day today to get ready for this lunch. I didn't have any time," I explain.

He grips his hair, and he looks at me with wild eyes. I panic too, and I know that I am the only one to blame for not telling them. He sighs and brings me into his arms. "It's okay. We'll figure it out," he murmurs.

I nod and take a deep breath. Christian's parents come up to me and introduce themselves. I smile politely and shake their hands.

His mother is beautiful in white pants, a cute matching blouse and a pair of tan wedges. His father is wearing jeans, a white button-up shirt, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"It's nice to meet you, Anastasia finally," Grace says sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you as well," I smile.

His father; Carrick introduces himself to me. His brown eyes assess me intently before giving me a soft smile. He's very handsome for his age. I smile back politely while Christian squeezes my hand.

We all stand there and talk for a few minutes before momma tells the group that the food is ready.

We all sit down at the long dining table and start eating while momma strikes up a conversation.

"It's very nice to sit down and get to know each other finally," she gushes.

"Yes, it is. We're very sorry it's taken this long to meet each other. This is delicious, Carla," Grace says politely.

"Thank you! I love to cook," she beams at Grace.

"My favorite," Ray winks at momma, and she swoons.

Momma has made her signature dish. Chicken, bacon, ranch baked penne with a Caesar side salad. Carrick keeps looking at me curiously while he eats his food. I tightly smile at him.

"So, Mrs. Steele, what do you do?" Carrick asks politely.

"Carla, please. I am a kindergarten teacher. I teach at _Cherry Crest Elementary_ ," Momma smiles.

Grace frowns for a minute before smiling, "Wonderful profession. If I weren't a pediatrician, I would definitely go into teaching. I have a friend who also works there," Grace beams and then looks at Christian is suspicion.

"I love my job," Momma smiles back, and they start talking about the school and Grace's practice.

"Christian tells me that you work for Boeing?" Carrick strikes up a conversation with my dad.

Mom and Grace continue to talk about their work while Carrick is now talking to Ray about a fishing trip that he went on last summer. Ray's eyes light up when Carrick mentions fishing.

I chuckle at my dad's enthusiasm while Christian squeezes my hand under the table and gives me an encouraging smile.

"It's going well so far," he whispers in my ear.

I nod and breathe a sigh of relief. His parents haven't brought up the baby yet, and I am hoping they don't. I know if they don't bring the baby up now, I am definitely going to tell them when they leave.

I know that they are going to be pissed that I didn't tell them what is going on, and I am ready for the consequences. I just hope that they won't forbid me to see Christian when I do.

"Do you know a Diane Barton?" Grace asks my mom.

Christian freezes and his fork drops from his hand and lands on his plate. I look at him confused.

"Yes! I just became friends with her actually. She is lovely, we had lunch last week," Momma smiles.

Grace looks at her confused as well as Carrick.

"Yes, she is lovely. So you are aware of her daughter's pregnancy?" she hesitates.

"Oh, yes. She told me about that. I feel so sorry for her daughter. The baby's father wants nothing to do with her daughter. Apparently, she has been really down lately. I hope they work it out," Momma looks at Grace sympathetically.

I freeze in shock at what my mom just said.

 _She works with Cora's mom?_ _Oh, my, God! This is not good._ I whip my head to Christian, and he is also frozen in shock.

Grace narrows her eyes at her son.

I close my eyes for a second before I open them, and look down at my knotted fingers.

"Carla, I would like to talk to you and your husband about Christian's current situation. I am assuming you do not know what is going on?" Grace gives her a tight smile.

My mom looks at Carla confused as well as my father and Amanda. RJ continues to eat his dinner, not paying attention to the shit storm that is about to erupt. _All because of you, Ana!_

"What do you mean? What situation?" she frowns.

Grace hesitates for a second before sighing and clasping her hands together and places them on the table, "Christian's baby and the mother."

My eyes widen, and I panic when Ray drops his fork and momma looks over at me in shock.

"Baby? What is she talking about, Anastasia?" Ray demands while he glares at me.

 _I knew it;_ I hear Carrick say under his breath.

"I…I…," I stutter, but can't make out the words.

"You're pregnant?" Amanda blurts out.

"WHAT?!" Ray shouts and leaps up from his chair.

Momma gasps and her hand flies to her mouth.

"No! I'm not pregnant. Daddy I can explain," I stand up.

"Well, you better explain young lady. Right Now!" he demands.

I sit down slowly, and Christian holds my hand again. Grace and Carrick stare at me intently.

"I swear I am not pregnant," I stare at my mom, and she sags in relief.

Ray looks at me the same way but then shakes his head in confusion.

"So what do they mean when they said _Christian's baby_?"

I sigh, and Grace sighs as well. Carrick looks at me with disappointment. I drag my eyes away from them and try to find the right words.

"Christian is having a baby with someone else. I wanted to tell you a while ago, I just didn't want you to forbid me to see him," I whisper guiltily and stare at my uneaten food.

"Oh, Ana," my mom says.

I look up, and she is staring at me in dismay.

"What do you mean someone else? When did this happen?" Ray says in astonishment.

"It happened right before I met, Ana," Christian murmurs.

"Are you kidding me? How long have you known about this Ana? And how far along is this girl you knocked up?" Ray glares at Christian.

Christian squirms in his seat and then says, "She's five months," he murmurs.

Ray closes his eyes, and I see him grit his teeth. I slump my shoulders and wait for him to say something.

He stands up slowly, "Ana, can I speak to you privately?" he says emotionless.

I nod my head weakly and stand up. Amanda is frozen in shock, and Mia and Elliot stare at me sympathetically. Momma stands up as well, and she looks like she is going to cry.

Christian gets up and whispers into my ear, "It will be okay, baby."

I smile at him weakly and nod my head.

I turn around and see Grace and Carrick looking uncomfortable before we all excuse ourselves, and walk out of the dining room.

* * *

Twenty minutes of deep scolding from my parents, we re-enter the dining room. Everyone is done eating and are sitting there talking quietly.

Christian leaps up and comes towards me. I give him another weak smile, and he asks if I am okay. I nod my head and sit back down.

Ray sighs and pushes his plate away, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. We're sorry to bring it up; we thought you knew," Carrick says apologetically.

Ray gives him a tight smile. I look up to see that Amanda and RJ are not at the table. They probably left because it looks like Christian got a talking too as well since his facial expression is despondent.

I sit there, zoned out and think back to the earlier talk with my parents.

" _I cannot believe you didn't tell us sooner. You have been seeing each other for two months, and you didn't think to say that he was having a kid with someone else!" Ray snaps._

" _I'm sorry. I was just afraid," I murmur and stare at my fingers._

" _Ana, I would have thought you would come to us. This is a huge decision, and I don't know if you should stay with him," Momma says as she places her hand on mine._

" _Mom, please. I really like him. I don't want to stop seeing him," I plead with her._

" _Ana, he is having a baby with another girl. What makes you think that he doesn't want to be with her?" Ray shakes his head._

" _He doesn't! It just was a one-time thing. He doesn't like her. He is going to be there for the baby, and that's it," I say with tears in my eyes._

" _Ana, this is a tremendous responsibility. Why would you want to see someone who has a child?" Momma says softly as she moves my hair out of my face._

" _Because I love him," I murmur._

 _Ray scoffs and Momma sighs._

" _Ana, do you even know what you're getting into?" Ray says while pacing the living room._

" _Yes, I am. I thought about it, and I want to be with him."_

" _Well, I don't believe you do. You have no idea what it takes to care for a child. You are going to be responsible for this baby if you stay with him. You're too young to be looking after a baby at your age, and this kid is not even yours!" Ray all but shout._

" _Ray," Momma glares at him._

" _I'm sorry. I am just a little thrown off by this. I don't know what you are thinking, Ana but I want you to reconsider this," Ray shakes his head._

After we had spoken for ten more minutes, Ray told me that he wouldn't prevent me from seeing Christian. He said if they did that, then I would just rebel and see him behind their backs anyway.

He does want me to reconsider my relationship with Christian, though. He doesn't think it's a good idea to be with him when he has a baby to think about. Momma agrees with him, but I pleaded with them to say that I have thought about it long and hard, and I wanted to give our relationship a chance.

They both shook their heads and told me that we would discuss it further later. They want to know exactly what happened, and after I kept the baby from them, I need to suck it up and tell them everything.

I owe them that much.

I'm also grounded for two weeks. I just nodded my head on that because I know I deserved it.

"Are you okay?" Christian squeezes my hand and brings me back to the now.

"Yeah," I smile, and he gives me a half smile back.

He kisses my knuckles, and we turn to our parents and Christian's siblings who are now discussing a much lighter topic.

* * *

 _ **AN: Pinterest is updated. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11: Chloe Grace Grey

* * *

 _ **Four Months Later**_

 _ **Ana**_

 _How the hell did I get here?_ I think to myself while I stare down wide-eyed at Cora.

"Oh, my God! It hurts!" Cora screams as she grips my hand for dear life.

I grimace and then look up at Grace who is telling Cora to stop arching her back and to push down like she is having a bowel movement.

Cora is sweating bullets causing Grace to wipe her face again with a damp washcloth.

 _I'm never having kids._ I repeat this repeatedly in my head while Cora does a number on my right hand.

Cora starts to yell louder and starts crying harder when another powerful contraction hits. I even begin to sweat when Cora tries to do what Grace tells her to, which is _push, push, push._

" _Christia_ n! _I want Christian!"_ she wails as another contraction hits her full force.

I close my eyes and look up at the white ceiling in annoyance. _I'm going to kill him!_

Christian should be here helping Cora deliver _their_ baby, but, where is he you ask?

He _passed_ out and fell to the floor when he walked into the delivery room and immediately saw blood and crowning of the baby's head.

That was fifteen minutes ago. Christian wouldn't wake up, so the nurses transferred him to an empty room and instructed us to wait until he comes too.

I, however, didn't know what to do, so I slowly backed out of the room, but Cora begged and pleaded for me to stay with her and Grace who was already with her when we arrived at the hospital at one o'clock in the morning.

Also, Cora's parents _decided_ to take a last-minute vaca to New York before the baby arrived. Cora is only 37 weeks and had three weeks to go before her due date, and the doctor assured them that she had at least two more weeks before she delivered. _Nope!_ That sure as hell didn't happen.

So, who is stuck here, currently holding her hand while she delivers my boyfriend's baby?

 _Yours truly!_

I cringe and scrunch up my nose when Cora, again, squeezes my hand to death. I wipe my sweaty brow with my free hand and look over at the doctor who is instructing her to keep pushing down.

Oh, and Doctor Greene had a family emergency a few days ago that took her away from Seattle. She couldn't deliver the baby, and her replacement is a lovely older man that is dressed in a long pale blue coverup, sweatpants, tube socks and Jesus sandals.

I immediately regret looking at the doctor because I can see blood and goop on the gloves that he is wearing. I grimace and instantly remember the memorable dinner that happened a week ago.

I was at the Greys about to eat a delicious pork roast that Grace made, when the doorbell suddenly rang throughout the house. Grace went to answer the door, and suddenly we heard a raised panic voice that vaguely sounded like Cora's. Christian looked over at me and frowned before he placed his napkin on his plate and walked to the front door to investigate.

Curiosity got the better of me, so I got up and followed him. When I got to the foyer, my eyes widen in horror at the scene before me.

Grace was trying to calm down a hysterical Cora who was crying and holding a bloody pad in her left hand. I gasped and covered my eyes in disgust.

" _What the fuck!"_ I heard Christian yell while I was trying not to vomit all over myself.

It turns out that Cora had some spotting, and she tried to call her doctor, but she couldn't get a hold of her, so she had to wait for an on-call nurse to call her back.

Cora, however, couldn't wait so she decided to drive to the Grey's house and show Grace her bloody pad because she was afraid that something might be wrong with the baby.

Her doctor finally called her back 20 minutes later, and she informed her that it probably was her mucus plug, and to come in the following day to check for dilation, which she wasn't in active labor as of yet.

Christian was repulsed and almost yelled at the poor girl for bringing her disgusting pad over to his house for all of the world to see.

Finally, after five minutes of trying to calm him down, he stomped out of the room, and I gave Cora a sympathetic smile and followed him back into the dining room.

I can understand that she was scared, but I could have gone the rest of my life without witnessing someone else's crotch snot.

 **I** come out of my thoughts when Cora suddenly screams out in pain.

"Ow," I grimace once more when she crushes my hand.

"Cora, the baby is crowning. You need to give me a few more pushes," the doctor instructed.

Grace encourages her to push, and a few seconds later, I hear a loud cry.

My eyes widen when I see the doctor place the baby on Cora's chest. Cora immediately starts crying and a few tears slip out of my eyes at the sight of the baby.

She's beautiful. The doctor cuts the cord, and a nurse comes over and takes the baby away to get cleaned up. Grace leaves Cora's side to check on the baby, while I smile tightly down at Cora.

"Congrats, mommy," I say awkwardly.

Cora wipes her puffy red eyes and gives me a watery smile. "Thank you, and thank you so much for being here."

I nod, and step aside and look over at Grace who is closely watching the nurses check over the baby. The young nurse swaddles her in a pink blanket. Grace walks forward and places a beautiful headband on the baby's head before she picks her up. Grace then walks over to Cora and gently hands her over to her mother.

Cora silently cries while looking down at her daughter. Another tear slips down my face when I get a good look at the baby's profile. Her hair is a dark brown with a hint of copper, and her nose is a replica of Christian's.

I close my eyes tightly and wipe my eyes as best as I can before anyone sees me. I can't fall apart now. I've handled the pregnancy well this entire time, and now it's starting to fully set in that my boyfriend, who I've fallen in love with, has a baby with someone other than me.

Yes, I am in love with him. We told each other how we felt a few weeks ago.

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Earlier**_

"This is so good," I moan as I take another bite of my Chicken Caesar pasta salad.

Today is Saturday, and Christian and I have spent the entire day together. We went bowling and spent a generous amount of time back to school shopping at the various stores in the mall.

These past four months have been peaceful. After the disaster get together, we had with both our parents, things calmed down, considerably. My parents still do not agree with my relationship with Christian, but they didn't forbid me to see him, which was my original fear.

Cora is getting close to her due date, and she has been getting bigger and bigger with every passing day. The rest of the school year has been a struggle for her. Everybody now knows she is pregnant, so she had quite a few bouts of bullying and others poking fun at her until summer break started. I feel bad for the things people were saying, but there is not a whole lot I can do. So far Cora has had a textbook pregnancy according to Grace and is due to deliver in under a month.

The summer has been fun and relaxing. Christian and our group of friends have hung out every weekend since school let out in July. From parties to sleepovers to movie nights, our summer has been the best I've had in a long time. I am not looking forward to classes starting back up, but excited for our last year until we start college next year.

It's now the end of summer, and our last year in high school is in a week. Right now, we are at a nice homey restaurant eating an early dinner.

Christian smirks at me from across the table before he resumes eating his steak and potatoes.

"You ready to go?" Christian asks while running his hand through his hair.

I look up at him and frown when he fidgets with his napkin. He looks nervous.

"Are you okay?" I ask him while I pick up my purse.

"Yes, of course," he says without looking at me.

I bite my lip and walk forward while Christian guides me out of the restaurant.

We do not talk on the drive home. I look over at Christian and note that he still looks nervous about something. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel for a second before opening his mouth and then closes it before doing it again.

"Are you sure you are okay? You seem nervous about som-"

"I love you" he blurts out.

I freeze, and my mouth drops open in shock. _Did he just say I love you?_

"What?" I whisper.

"Shit! This is not how I wanted to tell you" he groans. "Damn. Shit. Fuck," he curses continuously under his breath.

My eyes water. _He said it. Oh, my God._

"I love you too."

He quickly looks over at me and now stares at me in shock.

"Really?"

I laugh while wiping my eyes. "Yes."

He beams at me for a second before he pulls over and parks the car into a random parking lot. He takes off his seat belt and leans over the gear shift and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back just as passionately.

* * *

I smile while thinking about that night we celebrated in bed. My smile soon fades when I see Cora looking behind me with a smile on her face.

"Christian!"

I twirl around and see Christian coming into the room. He looks disheveled. His clothes are wrinkled, and his hair is all over the place. He wipes his tired eyes while slowly walking towards me.

"Hey, babe."

"Had a nice nap?" I say sarcastically.

He runs his hand through his hair and sighs. "I'm sorry babe. I didn't know I would react like that," he shudders.

I sigh heavily, but before I can reply, we both hear the baby cry behind us.

I turn around and see Cora cooing down at the baby while Grace sits next to her on the bed. The doctors have already finished what they were doing because there is only one nurse in the room, checking over Cora's IV line.

"Christian, did you want to meet your daughter?" Grace smiles towards Christian while beckoning him forward.

I swallow deeply and turn my back to them. Christian shifts from foot to foot and nervously stares at me.

"Uh, I guess," he stutters.

I step aside and about to walk out the door, but Christian takes hold of my elbow causing me to turn back around.

"Where are you going?" he frowns.

"I don't need to be in here anymore, Christian. Just go meet your daughter," I whisper and walk out of the room before he can say anything else. _I can't be in here anymore._

I close the door and lean my head back on the wall and take a deep breath.

I need to get it together. I knew this was coming since he first told me about the pregnancy, so I don't understand why now I am feeling like this.

I roll my eyes and take another deep breath and scrub my face with my hands. I stand up straight and try to prepare myself mentally for what I am about to witness.

After a few minutes, I turn towards the door and hesitantly look into the window.

What I see brings me to tears. Cora and Grace are smiling over at Christian. He is sitting on the bed by Cora while he holds the baby in his arms. What really breaks me is when Christian smiles down at the baby and then smiles up at Cora warmly causing her to reciprocate.

More tears fall as I back away from the door slowly. _Why did I have to look? Why?_

I turn around and sprint down the hallway and ignore Elliot and Mia calling out my name.

* * *

 _ **AN: Finally finished the chapter today. Thanks for being patient with me on getting this chapter out. I hope to start Surviving With You back up here soon, so look out for it.**_

 _ **FYI, I recently changed my username for my account as well as Pinterest.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the well wishes and PM's. You all rock!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cora**_

 _ **Two weeks later**_

"Chloe, please stop crying," I whisper as tears start to trickle down my cheeks.

It's been two weeks since I had my baby, and so far, it has been incredibly exhausting. For the past few days, Chloe has been crying non-stop throughout the day. It doesn't matter what I do, I can't calm her down.

I have tried rocking her, changing her diaper, nursing her, giving her a pacifier, swaddling, bathing her and even taking her on a car ride. So far nothing has helped her calm down.

Mom took off work for a few weeks after the baby was born so she could help me with Chloe, but a few days ago she went back to work, and I was home alone with the baby all day. I am not going back to school for another few weeks, so my teachers have been emailing all my assignments, so I can at least work on them while I am home.

I sniffle and look at the clock on my bedside table and see that it is almost midnight. Chloe has been sleeping for only two hours at a time since she was born, and she got up over two hours ago, and after breastfeeding her, she wouldn't go back to sleep.

I walk back and forth with her in my arms while bouncing her and softly talk to her. She turns her head to the side and starts to scream louder. I sigh loudly and sit down on my bed and rock her from side to side but that only makes her scream louder.

I grit my teeth and slowly get up from my bed and lay her down in her crib and walk away for a few minutes. I am so frustrated, I need a few minutes to calm down.

I shut my door and put my hands over my ears and close my eyes tightly when Chloe continues to scream in her crib.

I open my eyes and try not to break down. I didn't know being a mother was going to be this hard. I stupidly thought that Christian was going to help me with the baby after she was born, but so far, he hasn't stepped up like I thought he would.

After witnessing Ana running down the hallway, he freaked out, passed our daughter to me, and ran out of the room to never return until I came home from the hospital.

He didn't look miserable or anything, so I assume that whatever was happening with her, that they worked it out. That hurt a little, but I have been slowly coming to the realization that Christian is never going to be with me.

I can see that he genuinely loves her, and after having her there with me when delivering Chloe, I can now see how good of a person she is. She stepped up and helped me when she didn't have to. On the other hand, it does hurt that he doesn't have any feelings for me, but I now can see that throwing myself at him this whole time was stupid and immature.

I sigh and throw my head back into my door as Chloe continues to wail inside of her crib. I look down the hall towards my parent's bedroom door and see that her cries haven't woke them up yet. I contemplate for a few minutes whether to wake up my mom to see if she can help me, but I decide against it. Even though I am exhausted, and need help, I don't want to wake her up since she has work in the morning.

I take a deep breath and before I open my door, stop and realize I can take her to Christian's house. Grace said that if I need help, which I can always come to her house. Since Chloe won't settle no matter what I do, I decide to take her up on her offer. I would love to have Christian come and help me, but I know that he wouldn't. He hasn't helped at all, and I know he has school in the morning, so I know he won't do anything.

I go inside of my room and dress in some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I take out a pink hoodie from my closet and put it on before I put on a pair of converse shoes. I gently take a screaming Chloe out of her crib and place her on my bed. I dress her quickly and put her in her car seat. I try to give her a pacifier, but she spits it out and continues to cry.

I miserably sigh and pick up my purse, phone, keys and place a thick purple blanket over the car seat and head out of my room. I walk fast out of the hallway, so I don't wake up my parents and head out towards my mom's car.

After getting Chloe into the car, I back out of the driveway and head towards Grace's house.

* * *

After twenty minutes, I arrive at the house. I look towards the house and am surprised when I see Christian's bedroom light glow in the darkness. _Is he awake?_

I look at the dashboard and see that it is 1:15 in the morning and frown. _Why is his light on at this hour?_

For a few minutes I contemplate driving away and trying to calm Chloe down myself, but her continue cries cause me to take a deep breath and get out of the car.

I get Chloe out of the car and walk up the path to the front door. I place the car seat down and knock on the door. After a minute or two, the porch light comes on which startles me. Chloe whimpers and then starts to scream louder. I squat down and rock her for a second. Suddenly the door opens, and I am surprised to see Christian standing in front of me with his shirt off.

I immediately blush and look down. I may know that nothing is going to happen with us, but I still can't help admiring his perfect body that is in front of me. His perfect abs. His long, lean legs and muscular chest are all on display, and I can't help but blush harder when he squats down to our level.

"Hey," he whispers.

My head snaps up, and I look at him dumbfounded. He is never like this. Usually, he can't stand the sight of me or doesn't want anything to do with me, so his tone and the way he immediately takes a screaming Chloe out of my hands causes me to look at him like he is from a different planet.

"How long has she been crying?" he asks while ushering me inside.

"Um, a-about three hours now," I stutter.

He sighs and walks up the stairs towards his bedroom. I frown and close the front door. I follow him upstairs and find them in his room. He places the car seat on his bed and takes Chloe out and puts her on his shoulder.

I stare at him wide-eyed while he continues to try to calm her down. I can't help but continue to admire him from his open door while he paces with a screaming Chloe.

Suddenly, Chloe stops crying and falls asleep against his chest. He beams at me and places her on his bed. He sets pillows all around her, and when he sees that she is fast asleep, he looks over at me and gives me a sexy smile.

I gape at him and still when he starts to slowly walk towards me while looking at me up and down. I frown in confusion when he stops in front of me and bites his lip.

Before I can blink, he pushes me up against the door and attacks my mouth. I am speechless at first, but after a few seconds I throw my hands in his hair and kiss him back. I don't know what the hell is happening. He is grinding his erection into my core and kissing me like he hasn't kissed me in years.

 _What the hell? He's kissing me! What is happening?_

I groan when he starts to kiss down my collarbone. "I want you so bad," he moans as his hands travel down to my sweatpants.

My eyes go wide when he starts to push down his own sweatpants, but before his erection springs free, I hear a door open behind me and a familiar voice.

" _What is going on?"_

I jump up in shock and look behind me and see Ana standing there with a tube of ice cream in her hand. She frowns and looks ahead of me and spots Christian.

I sigh in relief when I see Christian rocking a crying Chloe, but then silently curse myself when I realize I was having a daydream when he was trying to calm her down. _What the heck is wrong with me!_

" _A screaming baby, that is what is going on!"_ Christian snaps causing Chloe to scream harder.

Ana comes into the room and puts down her ice cream and goes to stand close to them. She puts her hand on his arm while Christian unsuccessfully tries to stop her crying.

"Do you want me to try?" she says softly.

Christian, who is red in the face, nods his head and looks over at me for permission. I nod at him to tell him it was okay. We couldn't calm her down, so at this point, I would try anything.

Christian passes her over to Ana, and after a few seconds of rocking her gently, she stops crying.

My eyes go wide in surprise as well as Christian's when we see Chloe fall asleep immediately in her arms.

"Wow," I murmur in astonishment at the peaceful look on Chloe's face.

"How did you do that?" Christian looks at her in surprise.

She shrugs and then looks at him shyly. "I read a few baby books. Babies can sense your frustration and tension."

Christian and I chuckle, and she smiles at him.

Ana slowly sits down on his bed with Chloe in her arms. Christian sits down beside her and kisses her forehead.

I shuffle from foot to foot before I sit down in his office chair.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I decide to speak, "Why are you guys still awake?"

They both look up at me and Christian answers, "We were working on a project for a class that was due tomorrow. We just now got it done and were about to go to bed, but this one wanted ice cream," he smirks over at Ana.

She shakes her head and smiles at him. "I was hungry from all that homework," she shrugs then looks down at Chloe.

Christian snorts and shakes his head. He kisses her hair and looks down at the baby.

I don't know what to say, so I say the next thing I can think of. "Thank you."

Ana and Christian both look up and she gives me a polite smile and he gives me a small one.

"Anytime," Ana whispers.

I give her a small smile and a nod. At that moment, I am ashamed of my past actions towards them. Especially the ridiculous daydream I had before Ana walked in. I can clearly see that they really care about each other. There and then, I decide to stop trying to get Christian to notice me, and to just be there for my daughter. I faintly smile when Christian gently runs a finger down Chloe's cheek, and Ana does the same.

Suddenly, I see something move in my peripheral vision. I look behind me and see Grace in her silk pajamas smiling sweetly at the scene in front of her. I smile, and she winks at me before softly closing the door.

I turn back around and continue to sit there for a while basking in the wonderful sound of complete silence.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the long wait for this update. RL has been crazy these last few months. I have been getting many PM's and reviews for this story, and I felt guilty for not updating for long so I wanted to hurry up and write the next update. Unfortunately, I don't have much time to write these days so updates will be slow, but I will finish this story as well as Surviving with You.**_

 _ **For anyone who was wondering, I changed my username a while back; PassionForGrey. I am also changing the name of this story to Double Devotion. FYI, This story won't be as long as SWY, so I am planning on having 5-10 more chapters and that will be it for this story.**_

 _ **Thank you for following and reviewing and for those who have checked in these last few weeks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Ex-boyfriends

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

"Who are you talking to?" I frown over at Ana when I see her texting someone for the third time in ten minutes.

She finishes typing and looks over at me. "Ryan," she bites her lip and looks at her phone again.

I grit my teeth and shoot her a look of disapproval.

"Why?" I snap. _Why the hell is she texting him?_

"Were friends, Christian. He wants to know how I'm doing. Innocent little texts," she rolls her eyes and continues to look at her phone.

I scoff and sit there and seethe. I know all about the fucking pretty boy she calls her ex-boyfriend. When I found out about her _first love_ , I was extremely jealous and pissed off that he had her first and she loved him first. She tells me that they don't love each other that way anymore, but I call bullshit on that. I know that fucker still has feelings for her and that's why he is texting her.

"That fucker wants you," I snap.

She groans and throws her phone onto my bed. "He does not, Christian. I've told you how many times that he is just my friend now. Also, he has a girlfriend."

I snort and snatch her phone from the bed. She protests and tries to pry it out of my hands, but since I am faster than her, she doesn't succeed in taking it.

"Christian, give me my phone!" she snaps.

"No. you said they are innocent texts, so I want to see," I raise the phone high in the air when she tries to grab it again.

"You have nothing to hide if they are innocent texts, right?" I smile amused at her failed attempts to jump up in the air and grab the phone.

She huffs and shoves my arms away. "Fine! Look at the texts you jerk! I have nothing to hide," she jumps off my bed, her glorious tits bouncing up and down as she does and walks over to my desk and opens up one of her _girly_ magazines.

I smirk and open her _message_ s icon and start to browse these _innocent texts._

* * *

 **Ryan:** _How is everything going?_

 **Ana:** _Everything is fine. Cora had the baby a few weeks ago._

 **Ryan:** _How do you feel about that?_

 **Ana:** _It's been… an adjustment._

 **Ryan:** _An adjustment? You know if you ever need anything, you know I am here for you whenever you want to talk. X_

* * *

I grit my teeth when I see the fucker sent her a kiss on the last message.

"Well? Innocent enough for you?" Ana smugly asks from my desk.

"You are not talking to him anymore." I don't care if these were innocent texts, I don't want her talking to him, especially her telling him my personal business.

"I don't have to listen to you. I told you he has a girlfriend now, and by the way, I can talk to whoever I want," she snaps and throws the magazine on the floor.

I stand and cock my head to the side. "Oh, you can, can't you?"

"Yes. I don't tell you who you can talk to," she huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well since you can talk to your ex, maybe I can talk to Rebecca then," I shrug.

She gasps, and her arms fall to her sides. "Are you kidding me right now?"

I shrug again and cross my arms over my chest. "She has wanted my dick since school started, maybe I should get her number."

Ana grits her teeth and balls her hands into fists. "The bitch with the big boobs, bleach blonde hair? That Rebecca?"

I rub my chin and contemplate how far I want to go with this.

"Hmmm," I smirk, and that gets her angrier.

"I can't believe you right now."

She snaps and turns around and tries to walk out of the room, but I run over to slam my hand on the door above her head. She soon discovers that the door is locked, and before she can unlock it, I pick her up bridal style and throw her onto my bed. She tries to get away from me, but I grab her hands and pin them above her head.

She looks up at me in false anger and tries to push me off her unsuccessfully while trying not to smile. I laugh, and that gets her even more pissed off. I lower my head and kiss down her neck, using my tongue as I go. She loudly moans, and I smirk against her sweet-smelling skin.

"I know you can't resist me, baby," I say as I run kisses down her chest.

"Christian, we still need to talk." She moans as I reach her perfect tits. She is not wearing a bra, so I pinch her nipple through her thin black camisole which causes her to moan louder.

"Later. I need to remind you that you are mine," I pinch the other nipple causing her to throw her head back and groan.

"Fuck," she says breathlessly and grabs my hair.

"Yes, we're going to fuck, baby," I smirk against her stomach.

I dip my tongue in her navel, which causes her to moan. I kiss down her stomach and give her jean covered pussy a kiss before I pull away. She groans in disappointment which causes me to chuckle.

I sit up and remove her jeans and a black thong to discover her glistening pussy. I moan and dip my head down and lick her core and then suck on her engorged clit which causes her to quickly orgasm. I moan against her core and suck her juices into my mouth.

When she comes down from her orgasm, I sit up and quickly remove my jeans and suddenly thrust into her. She yells out and throws her head back in ecstasy. I pound into her over and over again, and I have to quickly put my hand over her mouth to mask her screams. Mommy and daddy are home after all.

Right before I feel myself explode, there is a knock on the door. I stop thrusting and slightly tighten my hand on Ana's mouth. Her eyes go wide at the sound of Grace's voice beyond the door.

"Christian, what are you guys doing?"

I smirk slightly and slowly start thrusting into her pussy again. Ana shakes her head in a panic, but I smile at her and thrust a little bit harder.

"Were studying, mother," I calmly say.

"Okay. Dinner is ready," she says.

"We will be right there," I say as I continue to thrust slowly.

I soon hear her feet move away from the door and down the hallway. When I am for sure that she is downstairs I take my hand away from her mouth, and Ana knocks me upside the head, causing me to laugh.

"I can't believe you, Christian," she tries not to laugh but is unsuccessful.

I smirk and start pounding into her harder, and she moans once more.

After thoroughly fucking Ana's pussy into oblivion, I roll off her and lay down and try to get my breathing under control.

"Is that bitch really after your dick?" Ana all of a sudden asks.

I chuckle, "Every day."

Ana groans and I burst out laughing.

* * *

 _ **Ana**_

I can't believe him!

The Jerk. Telling me that I can't talk to Ryan is just absurd. He knows we are just friends and that we share a history. And, thrusting into me while Grace was just outside of the door! Ugh!

I still am shaking my head at that a few days later.

Now here we sit, in class on a Wednesday, and I can honestly say that I haven't been this exhausted in my life. Christian has been stepping up with helping Cora a lot more lately. I am very proud of him for putting his feeling for her aside and helping with the responsibility of the baby.

He has asked if I was willing to come by and help him out since Chloe is still somewhat fussy. Since I want to be there for him, and the fact that he has no idea what he is doing, I decided to come by last week and helped him with her at night.

I haven't been with a lot of babies, but it seems to me that Chloe is a very high needs baby. She will scream bloody murder most of the time, and it took a while for her to take a bottle of breastmilk since she is exclusively breastfed. Cora has the baby throughout the week, it was only fair to have Christian help during the weekends, so she can at least get some sleep.

Christian didn't want all his weekends with the baby, so they agreed that a weekend baby free and a few times during the week would be fairer. That is why we are both extremely tired in class because we had her last night.

My dad doesn't approve of me staying over there all the time since once again telling me that she is not my baby and not my responsibility. True, but I still want to be there for Christian and to be honest, I don't mind helping him with Chloe.

When she is not crying, she is sweet as can be. Her hair is the most beautiful copper color and her eyes are a light gray like Christian's.

The non-sleep is hard, but it's only a few times a week, and my classwork has not suffered, so I don't see why it's a big deal.

After class, I kiss Christian and tell him to give a kiss to Chloe for me, and drive home. Christian is dropping Chloe off since Grace watched her today, before going back and getting some much-needed homework done.

I get home fifteen minutes later and yawn as I walk up the driveway. I open the door and smell the amazing food my mother is cooking. I smile and place my backpack and purse by the door before walking into the kitchen.

Momma is standing by the stove while Ray is sitting at the breakfast bar looking down at his phone.

"Hey," I say as I walk towards my mom.

She turns around and smiles. "Hey, how was your day? Oh, honey, you look tired," she says while brushing my bangs from my face.

"I'm okay," I smile and then spot Ray's disapproving look.

"You wouldn't be tired if you weren't looking after a baby that isn't yours," he grumbles.

"Ray," Mom says in warning.

"Dad come on. I already told you that it's not that big of a deal. It's only a few times a week. I'm fine," I roll my eyes. _Not this again_.

"Ana, I'm only looking out for you," he shakes his head.

I walk over to him and give him a hug that surprises him. "I'm fine…Dad," I give him my best puppy dog look and then smile when he tries hard not to smile.

"Stop giving me that look," he grumbles again and looks away. I giggle and go upstairs to change into something more comfortable.

After changing into a cute pair of pink sweats, I head downstairs and see that RJ and Amanda are already seated at the dining room table. I kiss RJ on the head and mess up Amanda's hair on the way to my seat.

Momma brings the dinner to the table. My mouth waters when I see the homecooked lasagna that she made, along with fresh garlic bread. She also puts down a big salad bowl for all of us to share in the middle of the table.

I help myself to a generous portion of lasagna, bread and a bowl of the delicious salad. Everyone else helps themselves to the food, and we eat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ray asks Amanda and RJ about school.

After taking another bite of my salad, my eyes start to get heavy, and before I know it, my head is hitting the table. I startle awake when Ray says my name loudly.

"What?" I said while wiping the drool from my face.

"That's it. You're not going over to Christian's anymore. You just fell asleep right at the dinner table. Not effecting your life my ass," he snaps causing RJ to jump in his seat.

"Ray!" momma says outraged.

"No, Carla. This is going to stop. She is not going over there anymore," he slams his hand on the table.

"If you haven't noticed that I am eighteen now, I can go over there if I want to," I snap.

"Not when you are living under my roof you're not! Yes, you are eighteen, but that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want when you are living in _my_ house," he snaps.

My lip trembles and I look down. He's right. "Can I at least go over there during the weekends?" I look up with tears in my eyes.

He softens slightly and nods causing me to sigh in relief. "Sweetheart, I can't forbid you to see him, because I know you will just see him behind our backs anyway. So yes, you can still see him, but not during the week," he explains.

I nod and take a sip of my iced tea. "I just want what's best for you, Ana. I want you to finish your final year of high school and go to college and not worry about our boyfriend's responsibility. You got your whole life ahead of you, honey. I want you to succeed." He murmurs.

I sniffle and nod my head. Momma smiles warmly at him and finishes her food.

I finish mine and head up to bed. I take a quick shower, braid my hair and put on some cute pajamas and call Christian.

"Hey, baby," he purrs.

"Hey you," I smile.

"How are you?" he asks.

We talk for a few minutes about classes and homework that he just finished. After there is a pause in the conversation, I take a deep breath and tell him the talk I had with my dad earlier.

"Well, he's not wrong, baby," he sighs.

I frown. "With what?"

"You don't need to be here during the week with me. It sucks because I want you with me, but you need to focus on your senior year. I'll be okay. I have, Grace," he says unsure.

"Yes, you do, but I still don't like it," I grumble and pick at my comforter.

"I don't either. I will miss fucking you anytime I want, though," he purrs again causing me to laugh. Christian and his dirty mind.

We talk for another ten minutes before telling each other good night. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you more," he whispers back before hanging up.

Just when I am about to shut off my light, Amanda comes through the door in her pink cow pajamas.

"Hey," she bounces towards me and sits on my bed.

I groan. "Amanda, I'm about to go to bed," I throw my covers over my head and sigh loudly.

"I know I just want you to know that someone asked me out today," she says excitedly.

I take the covers off my head and look up surprised and then smile. "Really, who?"

"This cute guy named, Jose," she says shyly.

I frown and then remember that creepy guy that always stares at me is named Jose. I sit up quickly and take hold of her hand. "What does he look like?"

She frowns and then tells me his exact description. I shake my head, "I don't know about that guy, Amanda."

"What?" she frowns in confusion.

"He's just…weird," I scrunch up my nose.

"Well, I think he is cute and funny. I want to see where it goes. We have a date this weekend. He is taking me to the movies," she says dreamily.

I shake my head and stare at her pensively. I want to tell her that I get a weird vibe from him and I don't want her going out with him. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I don't think her seeing him is a good idea. He's also a senior, and she is only a freshman. Why would he want to date a freshman anyway? Something doesn't seem right about this. What is he playing at?

I perk up when I remember that Cora is close to him, so I make a mental note to try to talk to her about him before they have their date Friday night.

* * *

 _ **AN: Another update for all of you. Thank you all for reviewing and following. Pinterest is updated.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ana**_

I am standing in Amanda's closet, helping her pick out what to wear tonight for her first date. I still am unsure of Jose's intentions, but in the end, I don't have final say in her going out with him tonight.

Since they are only going to dinner and seeing a non-X-rated movie, dad and mom agreed. I briefly think back to the short phone conversation I had with Cora a few days ago about Jose.

" _Oh, I didn't know he asked out your sister," she sounds confused._

 _After school the day after Amanda told me about the date, I called Cora to ask her opinion on Jose._

" _Yes, he did. I wanted to call and ask you about him since you seem to be friends with him," I ask._

" _Well, yes, were friends, but I know that he wouldn't do anything bad to your sister if that's what you're thinking?" she murmurs._

 _I nod and chew my bottom lip in contemplation. "He doesn't seem creepy to you?" I narrow my eyes._

 _She is silent for a minute before she speaks, "No. He has strong opinions about things, but I wouldn't say he was creepy," she sounds unsure._

 _Before I can say anything else, I hear Chloe crying in the background. "Sorry, I have to go," she says in a rush before hanging up._

I still wonder what she meant when she said he had strong opinions about things. Amanda comes into the closet, still dressed in her sweats and looks panicked.

"I don't have anything nice to wear," she whines as she looks through her clothes.

I roll my eyes, "Yes, you do. How about this one?" I hold up one of her white lace dresses.

She bites her lip and looks it over. She then turns towards her other clothes and sighs. "Okay. I guess that one is good," she pouts.

I roll my eyes again. "I have a short jean jacket you can pair it with. Here, wear these tan wedges," I hand her the shoes and make my way towards my room to get her the jacket.

Amanda is dressed by the time I get back to her room. I give her the jacket, and she puts it on.

"Here let me do your hair and makeup," I lead her over to her small vanity.

She sits down, and I get to work on her hair. I plug her straightener in and turn it on, so it can heat up. First, I then take her foundation and spread it over her cheeks. It takes about 10 minutes to do her makeup and another 15 minutes to straighten her hair.

"Finished! What do you think?" I smile and put the straightener down.

"I love it. Thanks, sis," she beams and hugs me.

Amanda heads downstairs to wait for Jose, while I head to my room to get ready for my night with Christian. Since it is Friday and our weekend off from watching Chloe, we decided to have dinner and catch our own movie, at a different theatre tonight.

I look through my clothes and decide on a floral high-waisted skirt, brown belt, a white camisole and my pink blazer. I open my jewelry box and put on my Love Bracelet that Christian bought me. I put on a pair of cute sandals and sit down to do my own hair and makeup. I go light on my makeup and put my hair into a fishtail braid that hangs over my shoulder.

I put on some pink lip gloss, and some light perfume before standing up and grabbing my black clutch and phone. I turn off my light and head downstairs to wait with Amanda.

I am surprised to see Jose and Christian in the living room already. He looks pissed when he glances at Jose, who is wearing something similar to Christian's outfit. Christian looks sexy as always in his black skinny jeans, dark gray shirt and leather jacket. He licks his lips when I walk over to him. I smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"You look beautiful," he whispers in my ear.

"Thank you. You look very handsome," I whisper back.

Jose clears his throat. We both look up at him and see that he is looking at me intently. I give him a tight smile. Amanda is standing next to him looking at Jose in confusion. She bites her lip and puts her arm around his to try to get his attention.

He doesn't pay her any mind though because his eyes never leave mine. I ignore him while I hug Amanda goodbye. Jose's cologne makes me nauseous as I step back from them. I wish her good luck before mom and Ray walks into the living room to see them out. Christian growls and then glares at Jose while we walk to the door.

"Two o'clock young lady," Ray warns me before we head out the door.

"I remember," I roll my eyes and follow Christian to his Audi.

He opens the door for me, and I get into the passenger's seat. He closes it right when Amanda and Jose step out of the house.

Jose power walks to his jeep while Amanda paces behind him. Jose looks annoyed, and Amanda seems hurt. I narrow my eyes at Jose when he jumps into the driver's side, not even helping Amanda into the car.

"What the fuck is that dick's problem?" Christian hisses when we see Jose peel out of the driveway and speeds off.

"I don't know, but he better not hurt my sister," I roll my eyes and put my seatbelt on.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Christian says as he backs out of the driveway.

"What for?" I frown as I bring down the visor and recoat my lip gloss.

"Just curiosity, I guess," he shrugs.

"Curiosity from what? You don't think he will hurt her, do you?" My eyes widen at the thought.

"Not necessarily. Not physical anyway, but I have a feeling that he is only going out with her to make you jealous," He shakes his head.

I look at him in disgust. "Yeah, no. I hope that is not the reason, but I think your right. Well, if anything happens, I told her to call me right away," I say as I put my lip gloss back into my clutch.

"Good," he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles while he drives to the restaurant.

* * *

I am about half way through my cobb salad when my phone starts to vibrate. I put my fork down and take out my phone that is buzzing in my clutch. I frown and look up at Christian who is busy eating his dinner.

I turn the phone, so he can see the screen, and his eyes widen when he sees Amanda's name on the screen.

"Answer it," he gestures to the phone.

I press _answer_ and immediately on high alert when I hear her crying on the other end. "Amanda? What's wrong?"

"You were right about Jose. He only asked me out to get to you," she sniffles.

"What? What did he do?" I frown and look up at Christian.

He puts his fork down and sits in the chair beside me and leans over to listen. I hold the phone between us so we both can hear better.

"We were at dinner, and all throughout he didn't talk, he just ignored me. He just sat there, pissed off about something. I asked him what was wrong, and that was when he snapped at me. He said that he never wanted to go out with me and that he was only using me to get to you. When you didn't acknowledge him at the house, he had an attitude when I introduced him to mom and dad. He even yelled at me in the restaurant in front of everyone. I am so humiliated," she cries harder.

My eyes narrow at Jose's behavior. Christian spits out, "Fucker," causing some of the other diners to look in our direction.

"Where are you now?" I ask in a panic.

"Home. I asked him to take me straight home, and when he did, he sped up to our house and slammed on his breaks and yelled at me to get out. Dad is furious with him. He wanted to go and beat his ass, but mom talked him out of it. I wish he did," she sniffed again.

"I wish he did also," Christian hisses.

"Oh, hi, Christian. I'll let you go on with your date," she said sullenly.

"You sure? You know I can come home and keep you company?" I offer.

"No, no, you stay and enjoy your date, just because mine was a disaster, doesn't mean yours has to be. You stay out. I am just going to head to bed," she murmurs.

I reluctantly agree before she says goodnight and hangs up. Christian growls and goes back to his seat. "That fucker."

"I knew something was off about him," I growl myself and put my phone away.

"Just you wait until Monday. His face is going to meet my fist," Christian snaps.

"Please, don't do anything that will get you into trouble. Remember college?" I remind him.

He huffs and then nods before taking a sip of his water. "So. Did you get an answer yet?" I change the subject.

He shakes his head. "Still waiting to hear."

"Me too. I hope we both get in," I sigh.

Christian and I both sent in our college applications to WSU a while ago. We decided that we wanted to go to college together and we both didn't want to leave Seattle. It works out if we get in because Cora chose to go to a local community college because of Chloe and WSU is close enough that we wouldn't need to be a plane ride away when she needed something. The university was a drive, but it was better than going out of state.

We finish dinner and head out to the movies and decide to see a comedy. I cuddle up to Christian when the movie starts. We heavily make out throughout the movie, which turns out to be awful. We come up for air when the credits begin to roll.

"Want to get a room?" Christian pants while he kisses down my neck.

"Why can't we just go to your house?" I pant and moan as he licks along my jaw.

"We can, but my parents are home, and I want to be alone with you," he explains while staring into my eyes.

I moan and kiss him again before we both get up and walk out of the theatre.

* * *

Christian fumbles with the card key while I nibble on his earlobe. He groans and finally gets the card to go in the slot. He pushes the door open, and I laugh when he suddenly picks me up and slams the door behind me.

He puts me down on the floor and lunges for my breasts. I moan out as he pushes my shirt down and nibbles on the swell of my breasts. I push his head away and attack his mouth. He groans and shoves his tongue down my throat as I claw at his back. He takes his hand that is around my waist and hurriedly takes off his jacket.

I help him take it off and his shirt while he unbuckles his pants. When he is naked, I push him back on the bed causing him to look up at me in shock.

I giggle and slowly take off my clothes, giving him a little striptease. He moans before stroking his cock without taking his eyes off my body. I lick my lips as he continues to stroke himself.

I crawl towards him slowly before taking his length into my hand and lowering my mouth onto his head. He moans loudly when I start to suck his tip into my mouth. I suck him for a few seconds before taking both his hands and placing them on my head, telling him I want him to take control.

"Fuck, yes," he moans and pushes my head down, and I gag for a second before he takes his hands away.

I come up for air for a second before he is holding my head still and quickly thrusting in and out of my mouth. I deep throat him for a few minutes before he cries out in pleasure. His seed shoots down my throat, and I swallow.

I take him out of my mouth and smirk at him.

He pants for a few minutes before flipping me over, thrusting into me and fucking me into oblivion until it's time to head home.

Christian pulls up to my house twenty minutes before two o'clock. He parks and leans over and kisses me. I moan and kiss him back. A few minutes of kissing and teasing each other, we get out of the car and walks me to the porch.

"I love you. See you tomorrow? Were meeting your friends at the mall, right?" Christian asks while I take my house keys out of my clutch.

"Yep. Pick me up at 10? I love you too," I smile and kiss him once more.

"Sweet dream, baby," he nods then smiles, slaps my butt and walks to his car.

I giggle and rub my butt before opening the door and going inside.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter. Thank you for following. Pinterest is updated.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ana**_

Christian and I are staring down at our unopened college letters that just arrived in the mail thirty minutes ago. Once I got the letter, I immediately drove over to Christian's house, so that we can open them together instead of separately.

I look over my shoulder when I hear Carrick pacing outside Christian's door. Carrick insisted on waiting outside for Christian to give him the good news if he got accepted into WSU or not. My parents told me to call them the minute I find out about my acceptance. I bet Ray and momma are sitting by the house phone right now in anticipation.

Carrick suddenly knocks on the door startling us from our separate thoughts.

"Did you open it yet?" he says through the door.

Christian rolls his eyes at his father but doesn't answer his question. I look over my shoulder at the closed door and can't help but chuckle at Carrick's constant questions.

"Christian, what did it say? Did you get in?" Christian still doesn't answer.

"Hello?"

"Why aren't you answering me, young man?" he snaps when Christian doesn't respond once again.

I rub my temples and sigh. "Christian, please, let's just put him out of his misery."

"Did he open it yet, Carrick?" We suddenly hear Grace's voice.

Christian rolls his eyes once more before handing me my envelope. We both take a deep breath and open our thick white envelopes that hold our acceptance or rejection letter to Washington State University.

A smile appears on my face when I spot the word _Congratulations_. I squeal and do a little dance in my seat. I look up at Christian and see that he looks disappointed. I immediately deflate at his expression.

"What does yours say?" I ask hesitantly.

He looks up at me and stares impassively for a minute before his face breaks out in a megawatt smile.

I squeal again and jump up and lunge into his arms. He laughs and holds me tightly while I smother his face with kisses.

"I can't believe it!" I giggle.

"Believe it, baby, because we are going to college together," he laughs.

"Christian, open this door!" Carrick again knocks on the door.

We both roll our eyes this time before I hop off his lap and sit back down on my chair. Christian sighs and finally unlocks and opens his door.

Carrick is glaring at Christian with his hands on his hips. Grace is standing beside him looking at Christian in anticipation while wringing her hands together.

"Well?" Grace holds her breath.

"I got in, mom. We both did," Christian brings me to his side and beams up at her.

Grace squeals loudly and jumps up and down with excitement. I burst out into a fit of giggles when Grace literally rips me out of Christian's arms and hugs me tightly.

"Oh, I'm so happy, sweetheart," she shrieks in my ear causing me to grimace before smiling again.

She pats my cheek affectionately before she brings Christian into her arms. "Christian, honey. Congratulations," she then starts crying into his chest.

"Thanks, mom. For everything," he murmurs as he kisses her head.

Carrick steps forward and gives me a one-armed hug. His proud smile never leaves his face when he looks over at his son and wife who are still in an embrace.

Mia and Elliot come into the hallway a few minutes later. Elliot smiles as he pats Christian on the back and Mia runs into Christian's arms and hugs him hard.

Elliot walks over to us, and we talk for a few minutes while Christian conversates with Mia and Grace. Elliot received his acceptance letter a few days ago. He decided to attend the University of Washington for engineering and Mia decided she wanted to take a few months off to travel before attending college.

Christian walks over to me and brings me back into his arms. I smile up at him before giving him a kiss on his cheek. He kisses my forehead as we start to plan on what we need to do before college starts in the fall.

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

I groan as I bounce Chloe on my hip and try to dial Ana's name into my phone at the same time. It's been a week since the letters came in the mail and now it's my weekend with the baby. So far, it's been a disaster since she is still overly fussy and won't settle down no matter what I do.

She won't fucking stop crying, and it's almost midnight on a Friday night. She woke up about an hour ago, and after giving her a bottle, she wouldn't go back to sleep.

I am about to lose my fucking mind. I know Ana can't come over since her parents won't allow her to, but I'm fucking desperate.

I have no idea how Cora does this all day, every day. I would give the baby to my parents, but they are attending a charity event tonight and won't be back for a few more hours. I stop and contemplate calling Grace, but I think better of it. I know this event is important to her, so I don't want to ruin her night.

I growl inwardly when her cries grow louder. I get up and pace with her in my arms while I finally dial Ana's number.

"Hey," her soothing voice calms me down instantly.

"Hey, I know your dad won't let you come over, but I can't fucking get her back to sleep. Do you think you can sneak out and come over to help me?" I say in desperation.

"Aw, poor baby. Christian, it's Friday, so I can. I'll be over in twenty minutes," she says before hanging up.

After the longest, most frustrating twenty minutes of my life, Ana comes through my bedroom door dressed in gray leggings, a long tan sweater, and her Adidas sneakers. Her hair is in a messy bun on top of her head, her face is free of makeup, and she has her glasses on. If Chloe weren't screaming and squirming in my arms right now, I would lunge for her, throw her on my bed and have my wicked way with her due to how mouthwatering she looks with those glasses.

"Aw, come here baby girl," She coos as she holds out her arms.

I sigh in relief and place her in Ana's arms. After a few seconds of Ana rocking her, she quiets down. I shake my head in disbelief at her baby quieting skills.

"That's it. You are staying here all weekend, every weekend, because she obviously ever wants you."

I only half joke with her. I know she can't move in here permanently, but if she could, I would move her over to my house in a heartbeat. Although, I'm ecstatic that we will be going off to college together, and plan on getting an apartment since we don't want to be apart from each other and stay in the dorms.

Ana rolls her eyes. "She doesn't always prefer me."

"Oh, yes she does. Even her mother can't calm her down. I swear you are like a baby whisperer or some shit like that," I chuckle in disbelief. I run my hand through my hair and flop down on my bed, suddenly exhausted.

"I'm not a baby whisperer, Christian. I told you, she can sense your frustration," Ana explains.

I hum as my eyes grow heavy. I open them and rub my eyes trying to stay awake but fail miserably. Ana sighs and pats my leg. "Get some sleep, babe," she whispers.

I nod weakly, and before I know it, I'm asleep.

* * *

I startle awake when I hear Chloe start to cry. I groggily look at my clock and see that it is four in the morning. I turn over on my back and see Ana curled up next to me. Her eyes slowly open when I run my hand down her arm.

"Hey," I murmur and kiss her shoulder.

She groans when she hears the baby crying. She stretches out her whole body before she slowly sits up. I see that she is only in her white undershirt and panties when she climbs out of bed and walks over to Chloe's crib and picks her up. I step out of my room to grab her bottle from the kitchen while Ana changes her diaper.

After heating up the breastmilk and trying not to fall asleep standing up, I head back upstairs to find Ana sitting on the bed, trying to soothe Chloe who is still crying. I give her the bottle of breastmilk, and she places the nipple into her mouth, instantly calming her cries as she gulps down the milk.

Since I fell asleep in my clothes, I take off my shirt, jeans, and socks, so I am in just my boxers before climbing back into bed.

"I forgot to ask last week, how is your sister?" I say after a few minutes of silence. Ana turns her head towards me and shrugs. "She's fine. She has been ignoring Jose at a school like I told her to."

"Oh, he does ignore her. She doesn't have to worry about that, and either do you. You know I gave him one hell of a threat if he didn't leave you both alone," I scoff and roll onto my side and lay my hand on her thigh, gently rubbing it.

"Yes, you did, and he has apparently got the memo. Thank God," she rolls her eyes again.

That Monday at school I cornered that fucker in the bathroom at lunch and shoved his punk ass up against the wall and threatened him if he didn't stay away from my girl or Amanda. The giant pussy was scared shitless, and nodding in fear after getting into his face, he ran out of the bathroom like a little girl. After that, he avoids all of us like the plague, especially Cora.

"Of course, he did. I made sure of it," I smirk, and she rolls her eyes again.

When Chloe is finished with her bottle, Ana burps and re-swaddles her before putting her back to bed where hopefully she will sleep for a few more hours. Ana slides under the covers and cuddles up next to me. I wrap her in my arms and kiss her hair.

"I can't wait until school is over. I will miss all of my friends, though," she murmurs.

"Me too, but I am looking forward to the next phase of life," I whisper while playing with her hair.

"I will miss, Chloe. I hope she will be okay," she says.

"She will be fine. We won't be far away and will come back at least once a month. That is if you want to come?" I ask her. I don't want her to feel obligated to come with me.

"Of course, I want to come. I want to see her. You won't get rid of me that easy, Grey," she jokes causing me to chuckle.

"Good because you are not getting away from me anytime soon," I smile and hold her tightly to me.

She sighs contently and nods against my chest. We lay there quietly talking for about another ten minutes before we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **AN: There will be only one more chapter left. I was planning on writing a few more chapters, but I decided against it since I want to start writing a new story that I will post when I have the majority of it written.**_

 _ **I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing the story. Since I have school starting back up next week, I don't know when I will post the next chapter, but I will try to get it out soon.**_

 _ **Thank you all again for reading.**_


	16. Epilogue

_**Five years later**_

 _ **Ana**_

"What's it say?" Christian fidgets behind me while I wait for the timer to go off.

"It has ten seconds to go," I murmur and bite my nails nervously.

Christian nods and sits down beside me on the floor by the toilet.

 _Nine_

"I'm nervous," Christian swallows thickly.

 _Eight_

I look over at him and take his hand in mine. "I am too, but I am also excited," I smile at him.

 _Seven_

"You're not regretting this are you?" he suddenly says apprehensively.

 _Six_

"Of course not. I want this, Christian," I frown.

 _Five_

He nods and then runs his hand through his hair. "I want this too. I hope this is it."

 _Four_

"It is," I squeeze his hand and put my head on his shoulder.

 _Three_

"Come on," Christian hisses and leans over me so he can get a better look at the timer.

 _Two_

 _One_

The timer finally goes off causing me to freeze for a second before relaxing. Christian turns off the timer and leans up to pick up the white stick. He sits back down beside me and hands it to me. I grab it from his hand and close my eyes and take a deep breath. I finally open my eyes as Christian gasps at the results on the screen.

 _Pregnant_

"YES!" Christian yells out and jumps to his feet.

I start to laugh as my eyes fill with tears. Christian scoops me up from the floor and spins me around while he laughs in pure joy. I giggle and throw my arms around his neck with the test still in my hand.

Christian and I have been trying to have a baby for the last six months, and finally, after months of negative tests, we finally get our positive.

A lot has happened these last five years. When Christian and I graduated from high school, we both attended WSU after the summer. Kate also followed us to Vancouver and ended up majoring in English while I majored in Elementary Education and Christian majored in Business Administration.

After a tearful goodbye after high school, Riley and Sadie went off to college in California to study drama. Naomi decided not to attend college right after school and instead went traveling through Europe before attending UCLA for fashion merchandising.

Leila and Ethan ended up getting married right after high school, and after the summer they both attended college in New York.

After graduating from our respective colleges, we all spent the summer together in Seattle for the first month and in July, we all traveled to Hawaii and spent a few weeks relaxing in the sun. That trip was the best trip I ever had. Christian proposed to me on the beach the first night we got there. After throwing myself into his arms and yelling out _YES,_ we spent the rest of the night celebrating our engagement in our hotel room.

We all flew home a few weeks later and told our parents that we were getting married. Grace and momma were ecstatic to hear that Christian finally popped the question. Ray and Carrick were less enthusiastic about the engagement. They both wanted us to start our careers first before deciding on getting married, but after a serious conversation with both their wives, they stepped back and let us plan the wedding.

We got married a few months later at The Columbia Tower Club in Seattle. Kate, Sadie, Riley, Naomi, and Leila were my bridesmaids. Christian's groomsman was two of his friends from WSU, Brian, and Tyler, as well as Elliot, Ethan and my brother RJ.

Chloe was our flower girl, and Ethan and Leila's little boy, Mason, was our ring bearer.

Chloe is now five years old. She is such a beautiful, talented little girl. I love that little girl, and I am honored to call her my daughter. We have a fantastic relationship, and she adores her father. She has become such a daddy's girl, and I will pity the guy who steals her heart when she gets older. Christian already forbids her to date until she is thirty.

As we both promised, in college, we flew back to Seattle at least once a month to see her. We didn't want to miss out on her early childhood. Christian wanted her to know that he loves her, even though he couldn't see her every day. Cora decided to attend nursing school and now works at Grace's hospital in the emergency department.

Cora and Christian's relationship improved over the years. Christian apologized to Cora on how he treated her when she was pregnant, and they have acted civil towards each other since that conversation. Our relationship has grown as well, and I'm proud to say that she has become a good friend and a very good mother to Chloe.

Mia completed college and is now attending medical school to become a pediatrician like her mother. After Elliot finished college, he got a job at my father's company, _Boeing_ as an Aerospace Engineer.

Kate and Elliot have been together for over a year now. They reconnected that summer when we got engaged. Elliot is planning on proposing to Kate in a few months, and I couldn't be happier to call her my sister.

Christian brings me out of my thoughts by placing me on the bed and worshiping my body for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _ **Nine months later**_

"Knock, knock," Ryan smiles from the doorway of my delivery room.

I reluctantly move my eyes away from my baby boy and smile at him. He comes through the door with a bouquet of flowers and his pregnant wife, Emily, who he met in college.

"Congratulations," Emily beams at me.

"Thank you," I smile as Christian takes the flowers from Ryan.

"Aw, he's adorable," Emily leans over to see the baby.

"Thank you. How are you feeling?"

She groans and rubs her round belly. "Okay, I guess. I can't wait until she is born."

"I feel you. The end was pretty miserable," I smile sympathetically at her.

"Tell me about it. These backaches are killing me," she groans again as Ryan rubs her back.

Ryan and I have remained in contact throughout college, which Christian wasn't happy about, but after a few years, he let it go and were all now good friends.

"It will be worth it babe," Ryan kisses her forehead.

Our baby boy starts to fuss in my arms. I kiss his copper hair and hand him over to his daddy.

"What is his name?" Ryan asks while I try to get comfortable in bed.

Christian smiles down at his son and says, "His name is Cameron, Cam for short."

"That's beautiful," Emily smiles as she coos down at the baby.

"Thank you for coming," Christian smiles at them.

About twenty minutes later, all our parents come into the room and hover over Cam's crib, including Cora and new sister. Christian comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around my waist and kisses me before Chloe climbs on the bed.

"Daddy, that's my brother," she giggles and points to Cam's bassinet.

Christian smiles softly at her and picks her up. He kisses her hair and starts tickling her causing Chloe to laugh. She wiggles out of his arms and cuddles up to my side. I run my hand through her hair and smile down at her when her eyes start to droop.

Cora walks over to us when she sees her daughter about to fall asleep at my side. "Come on, baby girl. Let's get you home to bed."

She picks her up and places her on her hip. Cora congratulates us again after hugging me goodbye. Christian walks her out and returns a few moments later.

"I think it's time for us to head out," Carrick says after he spots me yawning.

Everyone gives us hugs and says goodbye after promising to return tomorrow when we get released.

After Christian helps me in the bathroom, we get in bed and cuddle up together under the sheets. I lean over and see that Cam is fast asleep in his bassinet.

"I'm so happy, Christian," I sigh and kiss Christian's bicep.

"I know baby, me too," he says while running his hand through my hair.

"Chloe was so excited. I'm glad we gave her someone to play with," Christian chuckles causing me to giggle.

"I am too. Life is never going to be boring now, is it?" I say and look up at Christian.

He smirks down at me and shakes his head. "Not when you have me it isn't."

 **The End**

* * *

 ** _AN: This is the end of Double Devotion. I want to thank all of you reviewing and for giving this story a chance. I appreciate all the continued support._**

 ** _I have a new story I am going to start writing here soon. It's called, Shades of Ordinary, it's OOC/AU where the characters are different than in the books. I am taking a break from school, so hopefully, I can finish the majority of it, and start to post it. It might be awhile, but please look out for it in the coming months it if you are interested._**

 ** _Thank you again for reading and reviewing. See you all soon._**


End file.
